


Setting Sun

by RiseoftheBlossom



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 65,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseoftheBlossom/pseuds/RiseoftheBlossom
Summary: The second he had picked up her scent, he was hooked. She was a drug to him, a highly addictive drug. But at the same time, she held an innocence that he hadn't seen in a long time and now, he was determined to protect both her and her innocence. He refused to allow her to be tainted like the rest of them had been.





	1. Prologue

_ **That chapter of our lives is over, like the sun setting after a long day. All we can do now, is look towards the future.** _

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

The stench of blood was overpowering and had he not already been well sated, he knew he would have crumbled and hunted. Although, saying that, with how appealing this scent was at the moment, he was certain that he could make room for more. It was like nothing he had ever come across and just the scent alone was highly addicting. The thought made his stomach turn as he pictured himself hunting some poor innocent. Though, from how much blood he could smell, it was pretty obvious that whoever it was, was already half-dead, if not already slipping from this realm.

A sigh escaped his lips as he changed directions, not even breaking stride or making a single sound as he hopped from roof to roof. Being who he was, he knew he couldn't just leave somebody, no matter who they were, to die alone, especially not when he was so close. By just a single sniff of the air, he could tell that the injured person was definitely alone. Well, _now_ they were.

It was night, almost pitch black in the part of the city he was venturing through now, but it did little to his eyesight. And the sight that he stumbled upon in that cold, unforgiving alley made his un-beating heart almost jump-start just so that it could skip a beat. His stomach dropped as he did, landing gracefully on his feet by the victim of what had to be, not _the_ worst, but definitely one of the most brutal attacks he had ever seen before.

Her paling, bruised skin and hair were coated in her own blood, but what made it worse was the fact that she was completely stripped of her clothing.

It was times such as these that he almost wished he was different, more like his clan, who had no qualms in slaughtering people and ripping them to shreds. Although, he could definitely make an exception here. It wasn't like he had never killed anyone before and the men who had attacked this girl – who looked no older than sixteen – were far from innocent. He could track them down. He could avenge her.

As delicious and as tantalising as the scent of her blood was, keeping his thirst in check suddenly wasn't as difficult as it once was, especially at the thought of causing this young, innocent girl any more pain. She had already suffered enough.

Not caring about his own clothing, he knelt beside her, his hand going straight for her neck so that he could put her out of her misery (despite his stomach twisting violently at just the thought), only for his eyes to widen when a small, dainty hand encircled his wrist. He almost regretted looking into her eyes. She looked so pained, so scared and fragile. There were fresh tears in her startlingly green eyes and it wasn't long until they fell, dripping from her nose since she was laying on her side on the cobbles that were wet with not only rain, but also her blood.

"P-Please," she choked out, her breathing far too raspy to be considered normal or healthy, but then again, she _was_ dying. "H-help…"

Something that he should not have been feeling clenched in his chest, making him look down at the girl sadly. "You don't know what you are asking for."

Her eyes were heavy, breathing becoming strained and because of his impeccable hearing, he could hear the sounds of her heart slowing. It was almost as though every other sound had been drowned out, like the only thing he could focus on was her dying, sluggish heart beating. It was maddening, determined on driving him insane.

"…_Please._"

Unable to stop himself, he nodded, his eyes closing as he sighed. "Very well."

And with that, he leaned down with speed that was much too fast to keep track of and latched onto her neck, trying his best to ignore her sudden, bloodcurdling scream as she writhed beneath him in agony.

_Please, forgive me._


	2. This is Not Me

**Chapter 1**

**This Is Not Me**

* * *

It was like every single one of her senses had been heightened, to such a great extent that it was bordering on painful.

There were so many sounds being thrown at her. Somewhere in the distance, most likely on the other side of wherever she was, was the sound of pages being turned. It was probably somebody reading a book. Trying to single out the different sounds was annoying and confusing, but after a couple of moments, she could hear somebody… training, maybe? Whatever they were doing, it sounded tiring. They were grunting softly as what she presumed as fists were thrown at mid-air. It was strange, she could actually _hear_ the sound of whooshing with every blow. Directly below her were the sounds of people… arguing? It sounded as though it was about something pretty serious.

"_I could not leave her to die._"

"_You should have,_" a different voice hissed with so much venom, she almost winced. "_Do you have any idea what you have done? This… this _child _is hardly unrecognisable and for all we know, she could be of some importance. Do not even get me started on the fact that she will be ravenous and possibly out of control._"

There was a moment of silence, one where she felt herself holding her breath. Her gut instinct was warning her that they were definitely talking about her and she didn't like it one bit.

"_I will not allow that to happen, Father,_" the first voice replied smoothly, his voice like silk. For some reason, she felt as though she knew this person or had heard his voice before. Had she met him before? "_As for her thirst, I will teach her how to control it."_

"_You are missing the point_." There was a sigh, one that was much closer than she had expected. "_You have created a bo–_"

Suddenly, everything fell silent as her eyes fluttered open and the sight before her took her breath away. It was like… It was like she was truly seeing for the first time. She could see _everything_ so clearly_,_ such as the cracks in the wood all the way across the room, dust motes… _everything._

Movement caught her eye, making her gaze snap to a figure that was rising to her feet and she felt her mouth drop open at the sight of the woman. She was beautiful. Her long and dark hair looked silk-soft, making her pale skin stand out all the more. But what shocked her most were the woman's eyes. They were so dark, yet they looked so bright and warm all at the same time. The way she held herself, too, so tall and confident. It kind of made her jealous.

"You're awake," when the woman spoke, her voice was soft, gentle and with a smile, she continued, saying, "We were beginning to think that you would never wake up."

"Where am I?"

Her own voice stunned her, making her eyes widen and she clutched her throat in shock. That could _not_ be her voice. Since when did she sound so… so… There wasn't even a word to describe what she thought of her own voice. All she could say was that it was mesmerising. Melodic, even.

The gentle smile never dimmed for a second as the dark haired woman stepped toward her slowly, almost as though she was trying to show that she meant no harm. All she could do was watch the older woman with wide eyes, her fear obvious as she was helped up into a sitting position with her legs dangling over the bed she had been laying on.

Wait, bed?

Why was she on a bed?

"Try to relax," the woman told her, retracting her arm until it joined her other, both hands clasping together in front of her. "We will tell you everything soon. What is your name?"

For a moment, she hesitated, frowning to herself before answering, "My name is Haruno Sakura." Sakura paused for a moment, her features uncertain. She wasn't sure about her voice. It sounded nothing like her. What was happening? "And yours?"

"Uchiha Mikoto."

"I see you are finally conscious."

The new voice startled her, the deepness of it making the hairs on the back of her neck stand and Sakura quickly slipped off the bed, whirling around to face the man who had spoken to her. What put her on edge even more was when she saw the man, the sight of him making her eyes widen as she took a step back, the fear she was experiencing making her feel as though she was about to throw up.

In an instant, Mikoto was by her side, placing a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulder while sending the man an annoyed look. "Please, Fugaku. Can't you be a little gentler? This has to be very unnerving for Sakura-chan."

He simply shook his head before stepping further into the room and as he did, the fear Sakura could feel only seemed to increase. His aura was so intimidating that it made her feel only an inch big, but then, somebody else stepped into the room with a sudden flash of crimson, the sight taking her breath away before horrible memories flashed to her mind, reminding Sakura of where she had seen this man. Tears filled her eyes, though they wouldn't fall.

"You," Sakura whispered, her throat tightening almost painfully as she took a step forward. "You're…"

Before she even knew what she was doing, she was hugging the man. She didn't know him. All she knew about him was that he had saved her. She was alive because of him. He was her saviour.

"Thank you," Sakura told him and she squeezed her eyes shut. "_Thank you."_

Large hands gently unwrapped her arms from around his waist, making her eyes open and snap to his face. He was emotionless, though the moment he saw her distress, he gave her a small, barely even noticeable smile and for some reason, it made her relax. He wouldn't harm her – that much was obvious. He wouldn't have saved her life, otherwise.

The man holding her at arms-length was beautiful, there was no denying that. Like the first two she had seen, Mikoto and Fugaku, his skin was pale, but his hair was neither as dark as Mikoto's nor as light as Fugaku's. It was kind of in the middle, a dull black that still somehow seemed to shine. Like Mikoto and Fugaku, however, his eyes were impossibly dark and there was no emotion in them. Perhaps they were his parents?

"I don't even know your name." Sakura smiled shyly, her eyes averting to ground.

"Uchiha Itachi."

His soft voice was one she recognised immediately. He had been arguing when she first woke up, along with the other man in the room, Fugaku. Itachi, however, had been the one saying that he would help her. At least that solved one problem and she now knew why the voice had seemed so familiar. He had spoken to her that night, though she had hardly been capable of holding a real conversation.

Sakura smiled politely at Itachi before stepping away, feeling a little uncomfortable as she glanced at the three around her. There was something not normal about them, but the only one who made her nervous was Fugaku. His intense stare was making her restless with the urge to shift her weight from foot to foot, though she wouldn't allow it.

"Where am I? What happened?"

The man she had just been hugging, Itachi, looked over to Mikoto, who frowned for a moment.

"You were attacked, Sakura-chan," she told her gently, like she was going to give Sakura bad news. "When my son, Itachi, found you, you were barely even alive and if he had been a minute later, you would have died." Sakura's eyes widened, but before she could say anything, Mikoto looked to the ground as she continued softly, "You were in bad shape and whoever had attacked you was animalistic. I have never seen something so…" She shook her head, finally looking back up at Sakura. "Whoever it was had broken your spine as well as both of your arms and many ribs. You also had a serious head wound that should have killed you immediately as well as many, _many_ cuts and stab wounds that had been slowly bleeding you dry." Mikoto looked pained for a moment, like she didn't want to say the words. "You were also sexually assaulted, Sakura-chan."

Sakura closed her eyes, feeling like somebody was sitting on her chest and refusing to get up. Of course she had already known that she had been viciously raped. Several times, in fact, by several men. It wasn't something that was easy to forget. What she didn't know was how serious her wounds had been. After the men had damaged her spine, she had barely even felt a thing.

Wait…

"I was paralysed," she said slowly, her eyes opening as she looked at the older woman. "I shouldn't be able to move the lower half of my body, let alone be standing and walking around. They… They had broken my spine to stop me from running away."

This time, Mikoto looked at the person beside Sakura. "Itachi, perhaps you should be the one to explain to Sakura-chan."

He nodded once and with that nod, Mikoto and Fugaku left the room, though Sakura could tell that they were close by due to her enhanced hearing. The person who had once been training was closer than before, too. It made her a little uneasy, if Sakura was completely honest, but she couldn't blame them for being unsure of her. If somebody who should have been dead or paralysed just magically healed right in front of her, she would be kind of freaked out and worried, too.

And then, Itachi turned to face her, but no words would come from his lips. It didn't even seem like he was trying to make the effort of speaking. Sakura watched him silently and there was no denying that she could feel dread filling her entire body as she waited for him to speak.

It hadn't gone unnoticed by her that the moment his parents, his _father_, left the room, Itachi became less cold. Sure, he wasn't exactly the cheeriest looking person Sakura had ever met before, but his eyes had definitely softened and he looked much more approachable now. However, instead of being comforted by this, her guards went straight up. It was obvious that he was trying to make her comfortable, like he was trying to soften a blow that was about to hit her.

"Itachi-san," Sakura said quietly, inwardly wincing once again at the sound of her voice, "what happened last night?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Last night?" When she slowly, unsurely nodded, he sighed. "Sakura-san, nothing happened last night." Just when she was about to argue, he cut her off. "What happened to you was over a week ago."

Mikoto's earlier words drifted to her mind: "_We were beginning to think that you would never wake up"_. After only a week, they had thought she wasn't going to wake up? In all honestly, she shouldn't have. She should be dead right now. Or, at least, in a state of unconsciousness, possibly even a coma. Her injuries had been fatal. Hell, the head injury alone should have killed her. Mikoto had even said so herself.

Raising her hands, Sakura looked down at them, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. She was much paler than usual, although, considering how much blood she probably lost, that wasn't all too surprising. However, that wasn't what had her frowning. It was the fact that there wasn't a single scar on her hands.

"What…"

As her voice trailed off, a hand entered her line of vision. A large, pale hand which slowly took a hold of hers and gently pulled her forward. Sakura's frown deepened, allowing Itachi to guide her out of a different door than the one his parents had used. As he walked in front of her, she couldn't help but watch him in admiration. Like Mikoto, every single one of Itachi's movements was graceful, yet there was a power beneath that gracefulness, one that revealed itself with each stride.

When they entered another room, a bedroom, Sakura couldn't help but gasp, looking around in awe. This place was beautiful and she regretted not paying attention to the other rooms she had just been in. It was furnished traditionally, yet there were a few pieces here and there that gave the room a more modern look, making it seem warmer. Sakura didn't have time to appreciate it fully, however, as she was guided (_pulled!_) around yet another corner. This time, however, she paused and managed to stop Itachi's movements, too.

"Where am I, Itachi-san?" This place was like a freaking mansion. What sort of bedroom had its own living area?

"My home," he replied patiently, glancing at her over his shoulder before pulling her forward once again with more force than earlier.

Sakura glanced down at their joined hands. His hold kept loosening and tightening every couple of moments, like he wasn't too sure on how to hold somebody's hand. Or maybe it was because of what happened to her? No. That was ridiculous. Why would he be worried about how she would take holding his hand? Well, more like him taking her hand hostage and dragging her places.

It was strange. Despite everything that had happened to her… Sakura didn't feel how she probably should have. She had seen, spoken to and treated many victims of rape and while they had all reacted differently, deep down, they all held that same defeated, utterly hopeless and broken aura. It was nothing like how she was feeling. Right now, when Sakura really thought about it, she felt…

She felt murderous.

A part of her wanted to go out there, track the men down who had attacked her and rip their throats out. She wanted to make them suffer for what they had done to her, for how they had treated her. She wanted to bathe in their blood. Sakura had always been known for being rather violent, but never had she ever had such… such _animalistic_ and vicious thoughts.

"Calm yourself," Itachi spoke calmly, his hold loosening ever so slightly as he slowed down to walk by her side.

Sakura's eyes snapped up to his as they regarded each other silently. It only vaguely registered in her mind that she didn't need to look where she was going to stop herself from bumping into anything. And no, it wasn't because of Itachi guiding her. Like earlier on, when she first woke up, Sakura was startled by just how much she could see. For example, despite Itachi being almost an entire foot taller than her, as well as several inches away from her, she could count every single eyelash framing his impossibly dark eyes.

"How can you tell me to calm down?" Sakura questioned, averting her eyes to look around as they now entered a bathroom. A rather large bathroom. No, scratch that. It was _ridiculously _large and luxuriously decorated. It was the kind of bathroom one would expect to find in a palace or a celebrity's mansion. "I wake up in a strange place even though I should be dead and…"

When she trailed off, Itachi looked down at her. "And?"

"…And I don't feel like myself," she whispered, continuing to stare at the dark marbled floor. It was so clean that she could almost see her reflection, though it was too blurry to make anything out. It seemed even with her new eyesight, there were still some things that couldn't be seen.

Silently, Itachi brought Sakura closer to him and moved them to a certain part of the bathroom, but when she looked up at him questioningly, just about to ask him what he was doing, Itachi turned her around so that her back was against his chest, the sight in front of her taking her breath away.

There, standing before her, was her. Only, it didn't look like her. Not exactly. Sure her hair was still the same pale, pastel shade of pink, but it seemed shinier than before and smoother (and a hell of a lot shorter). It looked as though it would feel like silk beneath her fingers. The finest, most expensive silk. What startled her the most were her eyes. They had always been bright, but now, they seemed so much more stunning. It was like the unusual paleness of her skin, the thick, long black eyelashes framing her almond shaped eyes, were making them look more startling than ever. Had they always been so bright? So hauntingly beautiful?

Self-consciously, Sakura wrapped her arms around her waist, only to pause when she was suddenly reminded that Itachi was still holding her. When she looked up, via their reflections, her eyes locked with his, watching him as he watched her. His eyes were so intense, even more so than before and the appreciative look in them wasn't unnoticed by her. It made Sakura once again look herself over.

"These aren't my clothes."

She felt like slapping her hand to her face. Out of all the things to say, why did she have to say that? It made her sound so stupid. Of course the clothes weren't her own. When Itachi had found her, her clothes had been torn to shreds when they had been literally ripped from her body.

At the moment, she was wearing a black dress that reached her knees and honestly, the dress was stunning and seemed to exaggerate her curves. What surprised her the most though was the fact that when she looked down, Sakura found that she was wearing heels. How the hell hadn't she noticed them? She couldn't even walk in heels. The last time she had worn a pair, she had sprained her ankle.

What was happening to her?

"The dress and shoes belong to my mother," Itachi answered smoothly, hands continuing to rest on her hips while he admired the rest of her body.

"What's happening to me?" Sakura suddenly whispered, her eyes locking with Itachi's once again. "This isn't me."

For what felt like an eternity, it was silent. He watched her closely, focused entirely on her eyes, but what he was looking for, she had no idea. Was it to gauge how she was feeling? Was the sigh that suddenly came from him, along with the shutting of his eyes, disappointment? How had she disappointed him? Was it her reaction to everything going on around them?

"Sakura-san," he said as his eyes slowly slid open, revealing not dark eyes, but startlingly red and black ones. "What do you know about vampires?"


	3. It's Impossible!

**Chapter 2**

**It's Impossible!**

* * *

It felt like she was numb, like a bucket of ice had mercilessly been thrown over her, dazing her.

Was her expression as empty as it suddenly felt? Was it a replica of Itachi's? Gods, she hoped that at least her eyes expressed her internally exploding anger.

Even if it didn't, much to her gratefulness, her lips began turning down at the corners as they twitched, just like one of her eyebrows suddenly did so, like she was slowly escaping the haze.

"What do I know about _vampires?"_ Sakura repeated slowly, like she was talking to an invalid. "Are you _trying_ to piss me off? Because it's working." She closed her eyes, a pained look flitting over her features and in response, she felt Itachi's hands twitch. "Itachi-san, please… you have no idea how close I am to freaking out right now and you telling me these things, asking me about _vampires_, is not helping. In fact, it's leading me to believe that you may be insane."

Slowly, Sakura raised her hands again and took a hold of his, removing them from her body as she turned to face him and stepped backwards, putting more space between them. Only, when she looked into his eyes again, she froze in her place.

Before, she had thought that it was simply her mind playing tricks on her or the trauma finally catching up to her. Now that she could see him clearly, however, Sakura could see that it was no trick. Itachi's eyes were now red. No… her eyebrows knitted together as she saw three black tomoe in each eye, swirling around in what seemed like slow motion. What was the point in eyes such as those? Did they hold some kind of purpose?

And then, she gasped as she felt the world around her slipping away into a different time, a different place.

"_I was dying,_" a smooth voice spoke to her, sounding like it could possibly be in her head or all around her. "_I had a rare illness that the doctors were unable to diagnose or cure. All they could tell was that there would be no chance of survival._"

The scene she was witnessing was nothing short of heartbreaking. In a dreary doctor's office, a young boy sat at a desk between his parents, looking lost in the large chair, his hands resting on his knees. Opposite them, sat a young doctor, a man with sympathetic eyes that conveyed how deeply he wished his diagnosis was wrong, that he wished he could do the impossible and eradicate the deadly disease.

On one side of the young boy, the mother burst into tears, seeming unable to control herself as she hunched over, shaking with her sobs, hand covering her mouth, other gripping at her chest, over her heart. The father was silent, although the pain in his eyes was unmistakable as he looked down at his son.

Sakura wanted nothing more than to run to them all, to hug the child and whisper promises she had no right in making because no child deserved to die so young – they didn't deserve to die at all. However, she was merely a spectator and before she could even open her mouth, the vision around her was shifting, though just as it was about to change completely, Sakura saw a single tear slip down the boy's cheek.

The next setting was much more depressing - something she wouldn't have thought possible.

The only things to grant the darkened room with light was a fire, along with a single candle resting on a bedside table, leaving many dark corners and creating so many shadows in the room, unnerving her greatly. The curtains were drawn, all natural light seemingly banned from the bedroom and it shocked her to find that there was no artificial lights available, leaving her to the assumption that they were in a cave, or perhaps even a basement. What sort of house, in their century, didn't have electricity?

Even the warmth of the fire didn't soothe her fraying nerves, the sound of laboured breathing easily capturing her attention.

"_As the years went by, my health deteriorated and because of my illness, my immune system wasn't what it should have been. Just a common cold could have killed me by the time I turned fifteen."_

Sakura's heart went out to the sweaty and trembling Itachi on the bed. He looked no older than fifteen as he stared up at the ceiling, breathing hard before sitting up with surprising speed for an ill boy, coughing almost violently into his hand. Within an instant, the door to his room opened, making Itachi's eyes squeeze shut at the light that suddenly filled the room and Sakura couldn't help but gasp at the sight of his eyes. They were bloodshot and unfocused, making it obvious that he was slowly losing his sight.

"Nii-san," a young boy cried, shutting the doors quickly and rushing into the room, looking desperate as he dunked two pieces of cloth into a bucket of water and squeezed them, getting rid of any excess water.

Sakura wanted to tell him that Itachi needed water, that he needed to calm down, but no words would pass her lips. It seemed her words weren't needed as the boy waited until Itachi had controlled his coughing, helping him sit back against the wall and grabbing a mug that was on the table beside the bed. The look the young boy was giving his brother almost tore her heart to pieces. He looked utterly broken as he helped Itachi drink some water before placing down the mug and cleaning his sweaty face with one cloth, wiping the blood off Itachi's hand with the other.

Coughing up blood… Sakura frowned, trying to think of what his illness could be.

"You shouldn't be here, Sasuke," Itachi rasped, looking exhausted as he leaned his head back against the wall.

"I don't care," Sasuke exclaimed at the same time as he moved forward and curled up against Itachi's side.

The warmth in the older brother's eyes as he looked down at Sasuke had tears forming in Sakura's. It was so obvious that Itachi loved his younger brother and she could tell just by that one look that he wasn't looking out for himself and the possibility of picking something up from the boy. He was looking out for Sasuke. Since the doctors couldn't tell what Itachi's illness was, they wouldn't be able to tell whether or not it was contagious, either. Not until it was too late, anyway.

"_My brother, Sasuke, went against our parents' orders and always came to visit me, despite the fact I could be contagious. Sometimes, he brought our cousin with him and they would both sit with me so I wouldn't be lonely, telling me of the things they had seen and trying to help me picture them._" There was a moment of silence before Itachi spoke again, murmuring, "_My parents researched and tried to find a way to cure me or at least help stop the pain, but nothing they did worked and by the time I turned twenty-one, my illness took a turn for the worse._"

At his words, Sakura felt herself being pulled into another memory, this one making her stomach twist painfully. Itachi was once again in a bed, was once again coughing and shaking, though even more violently than the last time. He was older, looking a little more like the man she was with on the outside world right now, but at the same time, so very different. It was obvious that these were going to be his last moments and if not, then his death was going to be soon, possibly a day away at most and in response, she choked back her sobs, not understanding why she was feeling such pain for a man she didn't even know.

There were two other men by his side, both looking torn between grief, pain and sadness as they tried to soothe Itachi, as they tried to help calm his racing heart (a heart that was much too fast and loud to Sakura's sensitive ears) and as they tried to help even out his breathing. She recognised the youngest boy as Itachi's brother, Sasuke, but she didn't recognise the other. He had short, dark and unruly hair and just like Sasuke and Itachi, his eyes were impossibly black, too. Perhaps he was another brother, or the cousin Itachi had mentioned?

"Itachi," Sasuke whispered, his voice sounding broken and helpless as he watched Itachi clutch desperately at his chest, doubling over and barely holding back his scream of pain. He looked up at the other man, his eyes filling with tears. "Shisui, what should we do?"

Shisui, as Sasuke had called him, seemed just as helpless as him as his eyes locked on Itachi. He was slowly rubbing Itachi's back in soothing circles, trying to do whatever he possibly could to help him. "There's nothing we can do, Sasuke," he replied reluctantly, sadly. "All we can do is hope Itachi can hold on until your parents return."

It was just as the words left his mouth that the doors to Itachi's bedroom swung open, banging harshly off the walls and filling the room with light, allowing her to see three silhouettes in the doorway. The sudden intrusion, followed by the uncaring way a single woman strode into the room with purposeful strides had the two men on their feet in an instant, ready to defend Itachi, but they were quickly restrained by the people Sakura recognised to be Itachi's parents, their expressions filled with wary hope, eyes fixated on the sight of the blonde woman placing just a single finger on Itachi's chest, forcing him out of his hunched over position. She leaned over his trembling body, a strange light emitting from her hands as they hovered over his chest, eyes closing for the briefest of moments.

"There is no cure," the woman's voice was hard as the green light faded, but Sakura could hear the sadness behind it, the empathy. "I'm sorry, but your son will not make it through the night. His lungs and heart are too weak and will give out within the next hour or so."

"Please, help him," Mikoto cried desperately, letting go of Sasuke as she ran forward, grabbing the blonde's hand. "Please, help my son."

She shook her head, looking down at Itachi with unreadable eyes. "There is nothing I can do for him as a doctor."

Fugaku's eyes widened, clearly hearing the double meaning behind her words and released a thrashing Shisui, who joined Sasuke in rushing over to Itachi. He quickly made his way over to the woman and his wife, ignoring his younger son and nephew. "But there _is_ something you can do, is there not?"

Slowly, unsurely, the woman nodded, though she looked torn as she continued to stare at Itachi's haggard features. "There is, but I will not do anything unless I have your son's _voiced_ approval."

Sasuke's head snapped up a second before he was helping Itachi sit up, slapping him lightly across the cheek. "Nii-san! Nii-san, she can help you. Wake up! Please. Please, Itachi. _Please!"_

Once again, the desperate tone of Sasuke's voice made Sakura's heart feel as though it was breaking, making her bite her lip harshly as she blinked back her tears.

"_By that time, I was almost completely blind._" Itachi's voice seemed much quieter in her mind and Sakura could feel his presence behind her, like he was trying to comfort her. "_The 'doctor' had been around for a while and even she could not diagnose my illness or cure me._"

"S-Sasuke…" Itachi inhaled deeply, making the blonde woman flinch as she heard the same sound as Sakura, as she heard how much liquid was filling his lungs. It only confirmed Sakura's suspicions that she was no ordinary doctor.

The younger brother's lower lip was trembling as he crawled onto the bed, looking like a lost child as he grabbed Itachi's hand, without words telling his big brother that he was there. "Itachi. Nii-san, _please_, let her help you."

Even though the words weren't spoken, they could all hear them:

_I can't lose you. You're my big brother. I need you. I love you. Please don't leave me._

It seemed it was those unspoken words that made Itachi's mind up as he looked in the woman's direction, softly nodding his head. When nothing happened, however, Itachi remembered that she wanted him to _voice_ his approval. "Help me."

And in an instant, Sasuke was shoved off the bed and the woman's teeth were sinking into Itachi's neck.

Once again, the memory drifted into another and then another, each showing her how Itachi grew accustomed to his new life, how the woman had changed not only himself, but his family, too. It was to stop him from accidentally feeding on them and killing them more than anything else, but still, Itachi had always been silently grateful that he hadn't been forced to continue his life, his existence, without his clan.

"_These are all of my memories, Sakura-san,_" his voice murmured inside of her mind, showing her memories of the many, many, _many_ years that had passed. "_As you can see, I am not lying to you. My words are the absolute truth._"

Just as suddenly as she'd been thrown into the memories, she was yanked back out, gasping for air and knees growing weak. Fortunately for her, something strong seemed to be keeping her standing and she knew in the back of her mind that it was Itachi - she didn't even need to look over her shoulder to know that. Oddly enough, it felt like something deep inside her - an instinct, perhaps - knew that it was him. She wouldn't say it had any romantic connections, though Sakura had no idea how to describe the feeling that came close to being labelled as such.

Gods, everything was such a mess inside her head. Too much was happening for and to her.

"So…" When she got her breath back, she stood up straighter, turning around to face Itachi. If he was surprised by how close Sakura was and how she didn't make a single move to put more space between them, he didn't show it. "Are you saying that I'm like you now? That I'm a… a vampire?"

Itachi nodded once before repeating his earlier question. She only vaguely noticed that his eyes were no longer red as they faded back to their original colour. She found she preferred these eyes much better. They seemed kinder, gentler, somehow. "What do you know about vampires?"

Uncertainly, she began listing them off, saying, "You drink people's blood… sleep in coffins… and you can't go out into the sunlight…"

He almost smiled at her predictable answer, at the unsure tone in her voice. How obvious was it that she was just going off what she'd heard, or the horror movies she'd watched?

Once again, he took her hand after releasing his hold on her, guiding her out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom, moving towards the living area where he sat her down on the sofa. Part of her wondered if she would ever be able to walk around by herself anymore, or if the strange man would always feel it to be necessary to guide her everywhere, all but pulling her along after him. Those thoughts were silenced when Itachi wordlessly sat down beside her, seemingly highly aware of the fact Sakura was staring at him, watching his every move as though she was expecting him to pounce on her. Well, in her defence, she didn't know that. He could have been another attacker simply waiting for her guards to be down.

_Don't be stupid_, she scolded herself. _This man saved you._

"First of all," Itachi said with a soft smirk, catching Sakura's eyes. "We can go out into the sunlight and we do not sleep in coffins. We're not the vampires in the stories you have read, Sakura-san. Those vampires are make believe."

"_All_ vampires are supposed to be make believe."

Would he have heard her mutter under her breath, had it not been for their advanced hearing? She couldn't tell, though knew she hadn't always been the best at doing such a thing - it had often got her into trouble with her mother.

"That thing you did," Sakura began but then swallowed hard at the memory of his hauntingly red eyes and the momentary paralysis they'd evoked. "The thing with your eyes, can…?"

Thankfully, he clearly sensed her struggle and shook his head faintly, telling her, "You will not be able to use the sharingan. As far as my clan are aware of: only an Uchiha can use it. I am unsure how it happened, but once we were changed, we eventually awakened these… gifts, I suppose you could call them."

Oh. Was she glad to know that? She couldn't tell. "Will I receive a gift?"

"It's hard to tell," he told her softly, the smoothness of his voice seeming like music to her. "Everybody is different. Shisui was the first to activate the sharingan and it took my mother a lot longer than the rest of us to activate hers. The gifts come to us when we need them most or are least expecting them. As I said: everybody is different. You could be awakening your gift tomorrow, for all we know. It happens suddenly, so just because you don't have one now, it does not mean you won't ever have one."

Sakura nodded, looking down at her hands that were clasped on her lap. Honestly, she didn't know what to feel. "So now what?"

This time, Itachi sighed as he sat up straighter. "Now, you must choose whether you wish to stay as a member of our clan or go your own way."

Go her own way? Going her own way would mean that she would be alone in a new, even scarier world that she knew nothing about. Sakura looked down at her hands, the hands she had used to heal people, to save lives. Now, she would be taking them just so she could keep herself alive. How could she do that?

"I don't want to hurt people," she whispered, biting down on her bottom lip.

It felt like she was about to cry, but her tears wouldn't fall. Her eyes were filled with tears, she could tell because they had blurred her vision, but they wouldn't fall. For that, Sakura couldn't help but feel grateful because while this new life was scary, she didn't want to seem emotionally weak, like she couldn't handle it. At the end of the day, Itachi had done what he did to save her, hadn't he? If she had never asked him to help her then she would be dead right now. There would be nothing. Her life would simply be over.

"You don't have to hurt innocent people." Itachi's voice was quiet, though not as quiet as hers. It seemed like his voice was naturally soft and gentle. Well, as natural as a vampire could be. "If you choose to stay with my clan, I will help you control your thirst. It won't be easy but it is not impossible."

"What do you mean _innocent_ people?" She frowned, finally looking up into his eyes for the first time in a while.

He didn't answer for a while, leading Sakura to believe that he wouldn't answer at all, but then, just as she was about to give up with expecting an answer, he spoke, saying, "My clan and I only feed on criminals. Murderers, muggers, rapists, thugs…" Again, there was yet another moment of silence as he watched her look down at her hands. "There is something else you should know about." At her detached nod, if one could even call it that, Itachi continued, "Because I was the one who changed you, we are connected. There is a bond between us now, just like there is a bond between my clan and the woman who saved my life."

With obvious uncertainty, Sakura looked up at him. "So that's what this feeling is? The feeling of a… a pull?" He nodded, making her bite her lip once again. "I thought it was just something to do with being a… you know…"

There was a sigh at her grimace and she wondered if he was annoyed at her inability to say the word vampire. "At first, the bond will be difficult to ignore, especially for you since you are new to this life. My first bond with the woman who changed me was easier to handle, to ignore, because she left shortly after explaining everything to me and my family. We left our home town behind, knowing that the others would see a difference in us, that they would know something was wrong and we were not human."

Sakura's mind was spinning. The way Itachi was explaining everything to her made her think of the history books she had once read back in school. It made her think of when witches and vampires were hunted centuries ago. Just how old was Itachi? Over two hundred, possibly even three hundred years old? It didn't seem possible, yet as she looked into his eyes, Sakura could see something within them. What she could see, she didn't know, but amongst all of that calm detachment, there was a look of exhaustion, like a man who had seen many things in his time. It reminded her of the veterans who would come to the hospital for check-ups, of those who had lost a lot.

The pull was back, she noticed dully, looking down at her hands once more. It seemed to connect them through their emotions, through what they were feeling. As far as Sakura could tell there was nothing sexual about it, thankfully. She wasn't sure if she was ready for anything such as that, especially not after everything that had happened recently. No, it was like… it felt like… she wasn't even sure. It was hard to explain. Almost like affection, but much stronger.

Pushing aside those feelings for now, Sakura focused on another feeling that was burning in her gut – anger. She had always been a short-tempered person who used her fists to settle things but it felt nothing like her usual anger. The anger felt like it was scorching her from the inside, making her feel almost nauseous and leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. Sakura bit her lip, taking a deep breath through her nose and closing her eyes, trying her best to shove the swelling rage out of her system, but no matter how hard she tried, it would not leave.

"It is to be expected."

Her head snapped up, eyes opening before they narrowed suspiciously. She hadn't said anything to him, had she? "What?"

"Your anger," Itachi replied as he sat back on the sofa, his right hand holding his left wrist in a way that made her inwardly frown. Was he in pain or did he just prefer to sit that way? It seemed to be the latter as his legs stretched out and his ankles crossed and at that moment, he looked at peace, effectively making Sakura relax, too. "After everything that has happened to you, it can only be expected that you feel a need for revenge."

Revenge. So that was what the feeling was? Now that Sakura truly thought about it… She frowned. Now, what? She was just going to go out there and kill the guys who had abused her?

"Revenge is a tempting thought." She smiled somewhat before it slipped away, leaving her to look unsure and even a little bit scared. "But I just can't see myself hurting anyone, even the men who hurt me." Her frown returned and she looked back down at her hands as they clenched into fists. "I'm not saying that if I happen to see them that I'll be able to stop myself from… I don't know, attacking them, I guess. But I don't think I could just go out there searching for them. I mean, where would I even begin?"

"There's always a trail left behind."

The new voice startled her to say the least and in response, Sakura was on her feet in an instant, whirling around to look at the man who had just entered the room. She recognised him immediately, but there was something different about him. He wasn't the same boy from Itachi's memories. Sasuke looked colder, almost exactly like their father.

Itachi sighed, closing his eyes and seeming almost tired. The sight made her inwardly frown as she felt his emotions through their bond. He was… hurting? Not physically, of course, but it seemed to hurt him emotionally to see his little brother so cold and distant, to see Sasuke looking as though he hated the world and everyone in it. "It is not polite to eavesdrop, Sasuke."

"I came to see the new addition," Sasuke replied in a flat voice, looking at Sakura with such a scrutinising gaze that it made her shuffle from one foot to another.

Damn. Even Fugaku hadn't managed to make her so unsettled. Just what the hell was Sasuke's problem?

"Sakura-san is not an addition," Itachi replied, his eyes opening once again as he looked in Sasuke's direction, though since his brother was behind him, he couldn't see Sasuke. "She is a member of our clan now."

Sasuke's eyes slid over to the back of Itachi's head, narrowing as they did so and in response, Sakura's own eyes narrowed. Why the hell was he looking at Itachi in such a way? What happened to the little boy who had cried for his brother? Who had disobeyed his parents just to make sure he was okay? The boy before them now, the _man_, seemed bitter.

Instead of replying to his brother, Sasuke looked back over to Sakura, his blank expression returning. "It will be easy for you to find the men who attacked you," he continued, acting like Itachi hadn't said a word. "You can–"

"No," she snapped, her eyes widening. "I _don't_ want revenge."

He simply raised an eyebrow. "And if those men attack other innocent girls, girls who are much younger than yourself?"

"Enough, Sasuke," Itachi told his brother as he stood up and turned to face him. "Sakura-san has only been awake for two hours–"

"What's your point?"

He sighed, shaking his head with what Sakura presumed as disappointment. "You of all people should understand how fragile the mind is after such a change." In response, Sasuke's upper lip curled and his fists clenched, quite honestly startling her, especially when his eyes began to bleed red. However, Itachi was unmoved and merely stood his ground, watching him with blank, dark eyes. "If Sakura-san focuses too much on revenge, her memories of her human life will eventually fade away."

"_What?"_

At her yell, Itachi once again sighed and looked over his shoulder at her. "I would have told you, but we were interrupted."

Sakura's frown deepened as she looked between the two brothers. "I-I'm going to lose my memories?"

"Only if you allow your need for revenge to consume you."

Her eyes slowly slid to Sasuke. "…Is that what happened to you?" His eyes locked onto hers, the black tomoe in his rage-filled red eyes spinning wildly. "I-I mean you… You're not the same as you were in the memories."

"Sasuke," Itachi snapped, finally losing his patience and temper. "If you cannot control yourself, then leave. I will not allow you to harm Sakura-san."

"Why? Because she's your mate?" Sasuke scoffed, his eyes darting over to Itachi's and narrowing. "_Please_. We all know that she won't last a month if she can't even bring herself to hunt."

"Leave," he repeated as his eyes slowly began to bleed red. It seemed so much scarier when it was him who activated the sharingan and Sakura felt a cold shiver run up her spine before she could even control herself.

Muttering under his breath about foolish, pathetic weaklings, Sasuke stalked out of the room so quickly that, had Sakura still been human, she would not have seen a thing. He simply would have been there one moment, then gone the next.

As for his comments… She bit her lip. She would be lying if she said that his words didn't hurt her, because they did. However, considering that she was new to this sort of life, and after everything she had been through, Sakura wasn't allowing his harsh words to hit her too hard.

Itachi sighed, watching his brother leave and once he was gone, his sharingan slowly faded away back into his usual dark coloured eyes.

"There are alternatives," he murmured to her suddenly, taking Sakura's mind off focusing on Sasuke's words. "Instead of sating your thirst with human blood, you could settle for animal blood instead. It is rare for a vampire to do so, but not unheard of."

She bit her lip and honestly couldn't deny that right at that moment in time, she could do with something to sink her teeth into. The thought had her shuddering delicately. It wasn't that Sakura was in a violent mood, it was just that… Well, she was thirsty, though it definitely did not feel like the average every day thirst that was so easy to quench. The thirst felt more like a burning in her throat, like she had gone weeks (even though it was impossible for a human) without water while wandering blindly around a desert under an unforgiving sun. It was painful to say the least.

"I…" Sakura frowned, her eyes lowering to the ground. "I want to try and… hunt. If you'd show me how, of course."

Itachi nodded once. "Very well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's crazy how much editing this story is needing - not just editing, but re-writing altogether in some parts.


	4. The Hunt

**Chapter 3**

**The Hunt**

* * *

Ah, she was a practical girl, it seemed. Preferring comfortable clothing to heels and pretty dresses.

Upon hearing that she was attempting to hunt, Uchiha Mikoto had waited outside the rooms she shared with her husband, greeting Sakura with a polite smile and welcoming her into the maze that was her closet, secretly glad that she had guessed correctly in assuming she wished to change. Telling her to choose anything that caught her eye, Mikoto waited patiently on the other side of the door, enquiring about her taste in clothing while Sakura explored the closet.

Apparently, she _did_ enjoy dressing up (complete with doing her hair and makeup), though only when the occasion called for it and, she'd added quietly, like the thought alone embarrassed her greatly, she felt as though she was capable of wearing a plastic bag now and somehow managing to pull it off. No makeup, no fancy hairstyle and no accessories needed. Just her. To that, Mikoto had smiled, catching a glimpse of her own reflection and not for the first time admiring her appearance while informing Sakura there was a reason for that. Their beauty attracted their prey, luring them in.

It was then that Sakura confided in her, the sounds of her removing her clothing informing Mikoto she had possibly found an outfit of her liking. She told the older woman that she'd never felt such a way before - beautiful, or confident in her appearance. Growing up, she had always felt rather inadequate in the looks department. Her skin had never been the smoothest and her curves hadn't started to fill out until she hit sixteen and by that time, school was almost over, meaning she couldn't show them off to those who had picked on her, often calling her flat-chested. To make matters worse (although Mikoto didn't see the issue), Sakura had a large forehead. Okay, sure, she added flippantly, huffing, she had sort of grown into it, but that was mostly because of the way she styled her hair.

While muttering about bullies, unknowingly causing Mikoto's focus to snap entirely on that sentence, a rare protectiveness filling her entire being, Sakura left the closet dressed in thick black leggings, accompanied by a long-line, stone coloured jersey sweatshirt that fell to mid-thigh and off one shoulder. Having found her way to the shoe section, she'd paired the outfit with dark grey military boots. Mikoto bit back her smile at the sight of the outfit - it was one she'd never worn before, proven by the awkward way Sakura held onto the price tags after removing them, smiling shyly, guilt written over her features. She'd purchased it for a camping trip that never happened for one reason or another, placing it to the back of her 'maybe one day' section.

"My body feels so light," Sakura murmured.

Was the change in her voice still concerning her? Mikoto wondered as she watched the emotions that openly played out on her pretty features, those green eyes full of wonder.

"But there's so much power," she added thoughtfully, clenching her fists, watching them with fascination.

It seemed Sakura had done all she could to pull her hair up into a ponytail and Mikoto pitied the girl greatly, as it'd pained her cutting through the lusciously long locks of pink hair. Oh, it had been a mess when Itachi first brought her to their home and she'd done all she could to save the length, washing it many times and lathering it in deep conditioning treatments, but the matts weren't for moving. Even with the hair being as matted as it was, it'd reached Sakura's waist and Mikoto was aware of how long it took for hair to grow to such length. Now, it just about reached her shoulders. She suited it, of course, but it would be an uneasy changed for her. No matter how much she had styled it, adding many layers to prevent it from being a boring, blunt cut, it would take a while for her to get used to it.

Startling green eyes peered up at her when Mikoto accepted the tags, intent on binning them. "Thank you for sharing your–"

"There's no need to thank me, Sakura-chan," Mikoto told her softly. "Until we are able to buy you belongings of your own, feel free to share mine."

Itachi had already warned her that going into town would be difficult for her right now. Not only because she had friends and family who lived there and would recognise her in an instant, but also because of her thirst. It was why her clan chose to live in a clearing in the middle of a forest. In highly populated areas, it would be harder to keep their thirst under control. More so her youngest son than the rest of them.

After she replied with a nod and grateful smile, Mikoto gestured for the girl to follow her, leading Sakura through the house, not failing to notice the wide, stunned eyes taking everything in. She supposed their home was on the inconspicuous side, she allowed, though her pride soared whenever Sakura complimented her designs.

Once they reached Itachi, who was waiting patiently outside, Mikoto smiled down at Sakura. "Shisui will be returning tonight and he sounds rather excited to meet you, Sakura-chan."

"To meet _me?"_ she asked dubiously. "Why?"

Would she already know of Shisui? Mikoto believed it to be safe to assume that yes, she knew of him. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that her son had shared his memories with her, wishing to show her the truth behind his words. After all, hearing that vampires existed, never mind becoming one, seemed impossible. She would want physical evidence - they all would.

"He is quite excitable," Itachi told her.

"That would be an understatement." Mikoto chuckled, watching with warm eyes as Sakura made her way over to Itachi, standing quietly by his side and looking up at him with wide, stunning eyes. Was the girl even aware of how she was staring at Itachi? There was admiration in her eyes as well as awe. It filled her with hope. "Be careful, Sakura-chan. Itachi, make sure you steer clear of the path."

* * *

The path? Sakura frowned before her eyes widened a fraction. The path! It was where hikers would meet up before beginning their journey through the forest. At the moment, they were pretty deep into the forest, but what if they stumbled across someone? No. Sakura trusted Itachi not to let her harm a person. She may not have known him long, but from his memories, she had been able to tell that he didn't relish the thought of harming innocent people, either. Hell, he was taking her out to hunt animals when he usually hunted criminals.

With a nod from Itachi to his mother, they set off. It was with a steady pace that they walked into the trees and it seemed that Itachi was giving her some time to get used to everything. She was glad for that, because Sakura couldn't help but look around with large eyes. Previously, as a human, she had enjoyed hiking with her friends, had always enjoyed the outdoors, but now it seemed so much more beautiful. Now, Sakura could see _everything_ in very fine details. A drop of water running down a flower petal, each blade of grass beneath her feet, the leaves above her…

"It's so pretty," Sakura murmured.

Sakura was unaware of Itachi's eyes on her face as she listened to the sounds of wildlife. Somewhere in the distance she could hear water flowing gently down a stream and knew in an instant what lake it was. It was one she and her friends had once camped at and it startled her how much sharper her hearing was now. The lake had to be at least two miles north from where she was right now. Hearing that far shouldn't even be possible.

"Does the lake run by here?"

He paused for a moment, listening to the sounds around him before nodding. "Yes. Not too far from us and about a quarter of a mile away."

She was honestly so grateful to hear that. If Sakura could hear everything within two miles, it would have driven her insane. So many different sounds, different conversations…

As Itachi guided her towards the lake, Sakura realised that it was more of a stream that led to the lake and it looked as though it went on for miles. The area surrounding it was stunning, though. There were different varieties of flowers, their colours bursting with vibrancy and beauty. The sun shone stubbornly through the leaves in the trees, forcing its brightness into the small clearing and onto the flowers that were eagerly soaking up every bit of light and heat. Sakura was certain she could sit there all day and simply marvel at everything. It was breathtaking.

"When I was younger," Sakura said suddenly to Itachi, "me and my friend, Ino, would pick flowers together and make bouquets. She told me that one day, I would blossom into a beautiful flower."

The look in her eyes, the pained look that flitted across her features, had Itachi watching her closely. "What happened to her?"

Sakura glanced down at the flowers. "There was an accident one day at her house. She and a few friends she had met while clubbing were drinking and things got out of hand. For Ino, it was her average weekend. You see, she enjoyed going out and getting drunk, meeting new people. But… that day…" There was a pause as she clenched her fists tightly. "One of her '_friends_' started a fire and trapped them all inside. Sixteen people were inside and not a single one of them made it out alive. None of them were able to be identified in any way other than their dental records." Her chest constricted painfully as her vision blurred. "Ino was like a sister to me. She helped me through so much."

"How long ago was the fire?"

"Seven months ago, now," Sakura whispered before wiping under her eyes, forcing herself to push aside her pain. Remembering how her best friend had died, in such a horrific way, was always painful. Instead, she preferred to think about all the times they had spent together. "Anyway! Aren't we supposed to be hunting?"

If he noticed her smile was no longer genuine, he didn't mention it.

"Focus on your surroundings," he told her after a moment and when she did so, he continued, "What do you hear?"

"Birds. The wind…" Eyebrows knitting together ever so slightly, she looked up at him. "Footsteps?"

Itachi nodded once. "How many?"

Focusing a little harder, Sakura waited for a couple of minutes. "Sixteen."

"Four," he corrected patiently. "Each animal has four legs, which is most likely why you thought the number was higher."

If she was still human, Sakura was certain she would have blushed at her mistake. Her guess had been so far off. In school, it was no secret that she had been a bookworm, had been one of the smartest kids there as well as kind of a teacher's pet.

"How far away?"

As Itachi's voice drifted to her, knocking her out of her embarrassed thoughts, she looked around. "I'd say about… a mile south from us."

He gave her a small smile and nodded once.

And then he started to run and Sakura found it difficult to keep up, but at the same time, it was exhilarating. The speed she could travel at was… She didn't even know how to describe it. Despite moving so fast through the forest, it felt like everything was in slow motion. Like earlier, Sakura could see and hear everything, so she didn't have to worry about crashing into trees or tripping over roots.

In front of her, Itachi was as graceful as ever. The power in his movements that had previously been displayed was back once again and with each stride, it only increased. His hair that was pulled back in a loose and low ponytail was billowing behind him, seeming like a wave of darkness. Each of his movements held a purpose and for a moment, Sakura's breath caught. When she had seen him for the first time (the night she had been attacked), she had believed he was an angel. The second time, he was beautiful. And now? It was like Itachi was a God. She didn't mean that in a "he's so much better than everyone else" kind of way. It was the feelings he radiated, the peace that was surrounding him. It was how beautiful he was, yet powerful and so very deadly at the same time.

She hoped that she looked as graceful as he did.

They were there in no time and as Sakura caught up to Itachi, it was like her body was a shadow of his as she suddenly began to move like a predator. She was silent, moving through the trees without making a sound. As he jumped up to a branch, Sakura did the same and crouched down beside Itachi, watching as a hungry gaze flickered through his eyes, a look that marked him as the dangerous predator he was. It was thrilling to see such a look, if Sakura was honest and she wondered, as Itachi locked gazes with her, if she held the same look in her eyes.

The sound of heartbeats, of blood rushing through bodies, had her head snapping to the right, her eyes narrowing at the sight of the four animals. It seemed to be a pack of some sort. A wolf pack. They were all roughly around the same size and colour, though it was obvious who the leader was. He was the meaner looking dog, the largest one. Half of his ear was missing and there was a scar running down his face. The leader of the pack was pacing around and Sakura could literally hear his blood pumping through his body.

A wild look unknowingly entered her eyes as she readjusted her position, her right leg positioning itself on the edge of the branch.

And then she was vaulting off the branch, tackling the large dog to the ground. There was growling and barking, though Sakura was certain that she was the one who was growling. It sounded too feminine to belong to the wolf that was now beneath her, who was struggling to escape her grasp. She broke its neck so that it wouldn't feel much pain and it was in a so very primal way that she moved forward with unseeable speed, that she sunk her teeth into his neck. In fact, it felt like a natural instinct.

Behind her, Sakura could hear Itachi taking down another member of the wolf pack, though she was much too focused on her own meal to look over at him. Her eyes closed. It was strange. Not too long ago, she was certain that she would have thrown up if she drank blood, but now? Now it tasted like the best thing she had ever had. She knew that human blood would be even better, but she could settle for animal blood. After all, she had always eaten meat before being changed, so what difference did it make, now? The only difference was that, instead of being dead and cooked when it was served to her, she instead caught her meal and ate it, _drank it_, raw.

Once done with the leader of the pack, Sakura stood up straight and shot over to the next. It seemed to be in shock as she snapped its neck and fed herself.

By the time she stood up once again, Itachi had long since finished off his two. There was no sign on him to show what he had just done, not a single speck of blood, not even a hair from the dogs on his clothing. There wasn't even any blood around his mouth or a hair on his head out of place. Itachi stepped towards her and raised his hand, making Sakura's breath catch in her throat as his thumb wiped the corners of her mouth gently, cleaning the blood away from her lips.

"Do you want more?"

More of the touching? Well, to be honest, she wouldn't exactly hate it.

Wait.

He meant more blood.

"I'm fine for now," Sakura told him quietly, missing his touch as Itachi dropped his hand and took a step back, surveying the area around them.

And then suddenly, the bodies of the lifeless wolves were piled up and burning. It seemed Itachi had been holding back while he was running with her, because Sakura had barely even seen him move or set them on fire.

"Never leave any evidence behind," Itachi warned her. "It would tell others of our kind that we are here and not all of them are friendly."

Of course, she already knew that having met Sasuke earlier. Instead of saying that, however, she nodded once in understanding.

It was strange how quickly the fire burned out once the bodies were nothing but ashes and once they were, Itachi made sure to get rid of every single bit of evidence.

"Can we go and sit by the lake for a while?" Sakura asked him as they made their way back. They weren't running like before. They were taking their time. "I like it there. It's relaxing."

"Of course," he replied, giving her a small smile.

And so they did. They sat together near the lake for what only seemed like minutes, but it was actually hours. Because of how much Itachi had shared with her about his illness and getting used to being a vampire, she told him about her life. How, before the attack, she had been a doctor-in-training at the hospital. Bragging just a little bit, Sakura told him about how she was able to help out at the hospital due to how skilled the head doctor had found her.

It saddened Sakura that she would no longer be able to continue with her job. It would be way too risky what with all the blood and gore at the hospital.

When the sun began to set, Itachi told her to follow him as he hopped from branch to branch, going higher and higher into the trees until they broke through the leaves. For what felt like the millionth time that day, Sakura was left speechless. From their position, they could see the tops of many, many, _many _trees that stretched out for miles, but that wasn't what caused her breath to catch, that caused a smile to brighten her face. It was the setting sun. It was the many different colours in the sky. Oranges, reds, yellows… There were so many shades of colours.

"Itachi-san." Itachi looked over to her, surprised momentarily at the smile she sent to him. "Thank you for saving me."

They returned not long after the sun had finally set. Not much had been said after Sakura had thanked Itachi. They were simply content with sitting silently in each other's presence.

"It seems Shisui has arrived," Itachi murmured to her as they walked up the steps leading to the front door.

Indeed he had. There was talking in what Sakura guessed as the living room, but since she had not yet had a full tour of the house, she wasn't too sure. For all she knew, it could have been a study. It seemed to be a conversation between Mikoto and Shisui, although Sakura could feel the presence of Sasuke and Fugaku not too far from them. It made her slightly unsure of entering the living room as they stepped into Itachi's home. Was Sasuke still angry with her?

A hand was gently placed on her shoulder and Sakura remembered that Itachi could feel everything she could. Since the others had heard their arrival and would no doubt hear them if they spoke now, Itachi was telling her, without words, that she would be fine. Sasuke wouldn't try to harm her even if he was still angry.

The door opened just as Itachi dropped his hand back to his side, revealing Mikoto. "It seems you finally decided to come home," she teased softly, stepping to the side so that they could enter the room. "It took you quite a while. There weren't any problems, were there?"

Sakura noticed how both Fugaku and Sasuke were suddenly watching her with hard eyes, waiting to hear if she had failed and Sasuke's earlier words drifted through her mind. "_We all know that she won't last a month if she can't even bring herself to hunt"_. Apparently he wasn't the only one who thought that if the look in Fugaku's eyes meant anything. He was watching both her and Itachi closely.

"No," Itachi told her truthfully though his eyes never left Fugaku's and Sasuke's as they turned to look at him. It was almost as though he was daring them to say something. "We were merely sitting by the lake and enjoying the sunset."

"It's beautiful there." Mikoto sighed with a smile. "In the spring, it is even more breathtaking."

"So," a new voice called out as he walked into the room once again, "where is the girl who managed to–"

His voice cut off as his dark eyes widened, locking onto Sakura's apple green eyes.

"You…" he breathed.

Sakura frowned and looked up at Itachi, who seemed just as confused though he hid it well. It was only because of their bond that she could feel his confusion.

Just as Sakura turned back to face Shisui, her eyes widened as he was suddenly _right there_. Even Mikoto was surprised by the movement. Itachi narrowed his eyes a fraction as Shisui reached up and gently grabbed her chin, turning her head this way and that to see the different angles.

"Haruno Sakura." Shisui's voice was stronger now, though there was a certain edge to it. "You went missing over a week ago around eleven at night. You were supposed to be working a shift at the hospital but you never turned up. There were no trails, no leads. It was as though you vanished. Even I could not pick anything up."

"Then you were not looking in the right place," Itachi told him as Sakura took an uncertain step back, her eyes wide as she moved closer to him.

Shisui narrowed his eyes but he dismissed his comment. "There are a lot of people searching for you, Haruno-san."

"T-There are?" she whispered.

He nodded once, his expression grim as he glanced up at his cousin. "You should have told me that the girl you changed was Haruno Sakura. I could have fabricated a lead to make it look as though she had died. Her parents believe that she is travelling with friends for some reason."

Everyone looked down at Sakura. "I… I always told them that one day, I want to travel the world." Her voice was still no louder than a whisper as she spoke, but when she continued, it was louder. "I've always wanted to go to different countries and help out at their hospitals, to learn about different cultures." Looking up at Shisui, she frowned. "But I don't understand why they would think I'm travelling since I don't exactly have the funds to do so. That's the reason why I had taken the midnight shift at the hospital. I was saving up."

"I don't know why they think that, either," Shisui told her honestly. "Your mother simply told me that perhaps you had gone travelling."

Her mother. They hadn't ever been that close, to be honest. Sakura was more of a daddy's girl. There were moments when she would open up to her mother, but they were rare to happen. No, they argued more than they actually spoke. "My mother and I never really saw eye-to-eye," she told him, her frown deepening. "We argued a lot about all sorts of different things."

"And your father?" Mikoto asked gently.

"He always spoiled me," Sakura spoke softly as she looked down at the ground, the pleasant memories warming her. "Whenever he could, he would buy me nice dresses or take me out for the day. However, the moment I told him about wanting to travel, he chipped in. Every month he would place about a third of his pay cheque into my savings account." She bit the inside of her lip harshly. Just thinking about never seeing him again was causing her intense pain and Sakura knew that she would definitely miss him more than anything. "It's safe to say that I was a 'daddy's girl'." She gave a small, forced smile before growing serious. "He would never believe that I've simply gone travelling as my father knows that he is the first person I would tell before leaving."

It was Sasuke who spoke next. "Does your mother hate you?"

"Sasuke," Mikoto chided, her eyes widening with shock.

"Excuse me?"

Ignoring his mother, Sasuke instead focused on Sakura. "You said so yourself that you never got on with her. What if she had planned your attack and paid the men to–"

"Stop talking about revenge," Sakura yelled angrily, her fists clenching tightly by her sides. "I don't know what the hell happened to you to make you so obsessed with it, but stop thinking that everything leads to revenge. We never got on, but my mother still loves me. _I'm her daughter._ What sort of mother would kill their own child? What sort of mother would pay men to _beat and rape their own daughter_?" Her upper lip curled as Sakura snarled at Sasuke, as her previous murderous anger started to swell. "If you're only going to try and mess with my head, to make me like _you,_ then please just… _stop!"_

Silence.

There was a flash in Sasuke's eyes, one that told her he was enjoying the challenge of somebody finally standing up to him. No doubt the others simply ignored his anger or spoke to him gently. If the shock on Mikoto's face was anything to go by, she had obviously never yelled at him the way Sakura just had. Hell, even Fugaku looked shocked.

And then, he was smirking at her. "Perhaps having you around will finally make things more entertaining."

With that said, Sasuke seemed to completely relax.

Sakura had never felt so confused before. A couple of hours ago, it had taken Itachi more or less threatening him to make Sasuke back down, but just now, all she'd had to do was use words. She stared at him for a few moments as Sasuke leaned against the wall and shoved his hands into his pockets. How could he ask questions like that, get screamed at, and then act as though nothing had even happened? Was he mentally unstable? Was he merely bored? Or could Sasuke switch his emotions on and off?

"Okay…" Shisui said slowly, seeming just as unsure and confused as Sakura. "I can try and create a false–"

"No," Sakura interrupted him. "I'll… go and see him. My mom will be at work tonight so my dad should be alone."

Fugaku narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure that that is a wise decision? I am certain that you are much different than how you used to be."

She nodded. "I am. But I can't just let them go on living like this, wondering what happened to me. I can't do that to them."

"They would never be at peace," Mikoto agreed and the slight twitch of her hands, as though they were about to be raised to her chest, told Sakura that she knew what that pain was like. Maybe not exactly what it was like, since both of her children were still (somewhat) alive. No, her oldest son, her first child, had been sentenced to death the moment the doctor diagnosed him. That kind of pain had to be unbearable for a mother. All they ever wanted was to see their children grow old and live happy lives.

But then again, Itachi and Sasuke were never going to grow old. They were forever stuck in their twenty-one and sixteen year old bodies. It kind of startled Sakura when she discovered that Sasuke was no older than sixteen. Well, he had been sixteen when he was changed. She still wasn't sure on how long the Uchiha clan had been vampires for because it was obvious Itachi wasn't all that comfortable telling her. Centuries. All Sakura knew was that they had been vampires for a couple of centuries. And now, she would be stuck in her eighteen year old body. She couldn't complain, really. If there was any age to freeze and live at forever, she would have chosen eighteen. Or perhaps twenty-five. There was just something about that number that she liked.

"I can go at midnight," Sakura said carefully and her hesitance made it obvious she was scared of harming her father. "But… Itachi-san…" Biting her lip for a second, she glanced up at him. "Please would you come with me? I don't want to accidentally hurt him if I can't stay in control."

It would haunt her for the rest of her unnatural life.

"Of course."

Her eyes closed for a second as she let out a slow exhale, almost like a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Pack a couple of bags of your belongings," Shisui ordered her and gave Sakura a serious look. "Take all of your bank cards, anything that is of importance to you and whatever else you can think of. It will be more believable that way, especially if you're as close to your father as you say you are. If he knows there are certain items that hold sentimental value to you, then he will know that you would never leave them behind." He paused for a moment and during that pause, he turned his dark gaze onto Itachi. "Be as quick as you possibly can and if he needs a reason why, tell him that you will otherwise miss your flight. I will contact an airport close by and ask for their next flight to wherever. Itachi, it is important that you do not say what your name is. I am in charge of this case and Kizashi-san knows my surname."

Sakura frowned up at him. "If it's important to stay hidden, why are you working for the police force?"

Shisui's serious look melted away to a smirk. "Have you ever heard of me before today?" Slowly, Sakura shook her head. "That is why. I don't do anything that will attract attention. I simply turn up, do my job, save people, and then return home. It beats sitting around all day and watching paint dry." Seeing her look around at the rest of them, Shisui continued, "My uncle also works in the police force. Sasuke… trains. Itachi is like a detective of sorts and Mikoto designs."

"What do you design?" Sakura asked.

"Anything," answered Mikoto. "It ranges from clothing to homes to whatever I set my mind to. Once you return, I will show you my work."

She smiled brightly. That actually sounded pretty great right about now. And normal.

* * *

She and Itachi waited for a while until it turned around eleven. Once it had, he showed her to his car, they got in, and drove straight to her home. It should have been a three hour drive, but because of Itachi's reflexes and the fact that there was hardly anyone out tonight, they made it in one and a half.

Just like Sakura had thought, her mother was not in. Her parents only had one car that they shared and if they needed it at the same time, they took turns. For example, one time when they had both needed it, her mother took the car while her father rode the bus. The next time, they swapped around. Sakura had been hoping to use the car for herself, to drive to work and back, but it was almost always being used. Her father worked in the morning through to the afternoon and sometimes, her mother's shifts varied from afternoon shifts to night ones.

All lights were off in the home except for the living room and as they both climbed out of the car and made their way towards her old home, a figure could be made out in the room through the thin, net curtains. It was her father. He was seated on the old navy sofa with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, staring down at something on the coffee table. Due to their angle, even with their advanced eyesight, they couldn't tell what it was.

Already she could hear her father's heartbeat. She could hear the blood pumping through his veins. She could hear each and every breath he took, heard how it was shaking ever so slightly as he released it.

Human blood.

It smelled delicious.

"Can you handle it?"

Sakura looked up at Itachi, willing herself to ignore the temptation of her father's blood. But it was like it was calling to her. "Stop me if I try to hurt him, Itachi-san."

He nodded once.

And then she was knocking.

Kizashi's movements sounded sluggish to them both, like it was taking him a lot of effort to simply get off the sofa. It inwardly had Sakura frowning. While on his days off (if he wasn't spoiling her), her father enjoyed lounging around on the sofa and watching television, but this seemed different. His feet were dragging along the floor, his footsteps heavy and, for just a moment, he stumbled.

Itachi discreetly sniffed the air just as her father was about to open the door. "He is drunk."

Drunk? But her father never drank alcohol. He always told her that it was poison to your body. How much stress had her disappearance put on her father? Sakura was dreading the moment he opened the door.

"This could work," Itachi murmured quietly as Kizashi messed with the locks, muttering a 'one second'. "If your father is drunk–"

"He'll still take notice. Believe me."

The door swung open and for a moment, there was silence. Kizashi looked as though he had seen a ghost as he stared at Sakura, his eyes wide and his features pale. As for her, Sakura was certain that her own eyes were wider than usual and had she still been human, she knew the colour would have drained from her face, too.

Her father looked rough. His usually neatly trimmed beard was a mess, there were dark circles under his eyes and he looked so much older than what he was. At least ten years older, in fact. And the wrinkles that had slowly been appearing looked as though they were etched into his face. It certainly took her mind off sinking her teeth into his neck, but not entirely.

"Dad."

"S-Sakura? Is that really you?"

Suddenly, there were tears in his eyes as he moved forward, as he pulled her to him tightly and told her how happy he was that she was safe, that she was okay and that she was home. Sakura felt like her dead heart was breaking as she held her breath and hugged him just as tightly. His scent was overpowering, however it seemed luck was on her side since the smell of alcohol was just as powerful. Enough so that it almost made her dizzy. It wasn't a pleasant smell. She had never liked alcohol.

"It's me," she whispered once they had parted and she took a safe step back. Itachi placed a hand on her shoulder, but whether it was out of comfort or as a restraint, she wasn't sure. "Oh, I nearly forgot," Sakura exclaimed with only half of her happiness genuine when she noticed her father's eyes narrowing. "This is my friend–"

"Dai."

"Dai-kun," Sakura repeated after him and as she looked up at Itachi, she was startled to find his sharingan activated and his hair so much shorter. However, as he moved forward to shake Kizashi's hand, she saw that he had simply tucked his ponytail into the back of his jacket. It made sense, really. He had to keep his identity a secret, especially since he was involved in the police department. "Remember him, Dad? I told you about him not too long ago."

Kizashi wasn't aware of the fact that Sakura was lying, that she was using his alcohol-dazed mind to her advantage as much as possible. "You did?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, feigning playfulness. "Don't tell me you forgot. I told you like, three months ago that we would be going away for a week."

"B-But…" Kizashi frowned in confusion, looking between them both. "But your shift at the hospital…"

She bit her lip, appearing guilty. "Yeah… I kind of forgot to warn them that I wouldn't be turning up for a week. I was just so excited for the short vacation that it slipped my mind. You know how hard it is at the hospital. The work kept piling up on me and in the end, all I could think about was getting away for a while. I'm sure I've told you all this before." He nodded slowly and unsurely. "Well, Dai-kun is the friend I told you about, Dad."

"I have been planning to travel the world for a while," Itachi lied smoothly when Kizashi looked up at him. "Only, I heard that travelling alone can be very lonely and for women, it could be extremely dangerous. Some countries aren't as… kind or friendly as our own." Through the bond, Sakura felt his spike of anger no matter how small it was. But then again, considering what had happened to her in their own country… "Sakura and I have been friends for a while now and I have grown very fond of her. The thought of her going out there by herself, where anything could happen, unnerves me."

The older-looking man was silent for a few moments and during that pause, he gestured for the two to follow him. The silence was tense and uneasy as they entered her old home, as they followed Kizashi over to the living room. Sakura swallowed hard, her throat burning viciously. Being outside was somewhat bearable, but now, she was stuck in her old home where not only the scent of her father lingered pretty much everywhere, but the scent of her mother did, too. There was another scent that was quite strong, though it wasn't fresh and it took Sakura a while to notice it as her own. Well, her human scent, anyway. She was certain it was different now. Itachi's eyes seemed to flash with an unnamed emotion as he picked up on her previous scent, but he otherwise remained blank.

"You should have warned us, Sakura," Kizashi scolded her as they came to a stop. However, as he turned around and saw his daughter for the first time, his eyes were once again wide. At the door, due to his mistake of not switching on the porch lights, it had been quite dark. The only reason he knew it was Sakura was because he would never mistake those apple green eyes or her hair. Now… Now that he could truly see her… "What happened to you?"

Looking up at Itachi (who, for some strange reason, no longer had the pronounced tear troughs going down his cheeks and there was a strange brown tint to his much shorter hair), Sakura bit her lip and glanced back at her father, appearing guilty once again.

"I never told you about this, Dad." She sighed. "But I _have_ spoken to Mom about it before, back when… during all of that trouble at school." Her father's face suddenly became blank. He knew where this was going. "It was an experimental procedure and even though it's only been a week, the results have already started to show."

He ran a hand through his greying hair as he shot Sakura an annoyed glare. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop messing with your looks, Sakura? You were fine the way you were."

"I wasn't happy!"

Itachi could only blink in surprise.

"And just how did you pay for the cosmetic surgery?" Kizashi demanded, his eyes darting up to meet Itachi's. "Did this guy pay for it? Because I sure as hell know that you don't have the money for stuff like that."

"Dad–"

"Did you?"

The Uchiha paused for a moment, but no doubt knowing it would be best to stick to her lie for it was the only way to explain her startling change in appearance without telling the truth, he said, "Yes."

Kizashi's upper lip curled with anger as his fists clenched. "What did you give him in return, Sakura?" When he was met by silence, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "_What did you give him_?"

"Nothing!" She had never seen her father so angry with her before. Yes, there were times growing up where he would be stern with her, but not once had he yelled at her like this. It had to be the alcohol and the stress that had been building up the past week. "I'm not a whore, Dad, and it makes me feel sick that you're even thinking like that. Dai-kun may have paid, but I promised him that I would pay every last bit of the money back."

This was not going how she had planned. Sakura had planned to tell her father they would be leaving, pack her things, tell him goodbye and go. She never expected this anger out of him. She never expected him to scream at her.

By now, Kizashi was red in the face. "You have been acting differently ever since Ino–"

She couldn't help it.

She slapped him across the face, his head snapping to the side and his cheek immediately turning a purple-red colour, but Sakura was too angry to notice how much strength she had put into the slap. The only thing she could take notice of was Itachi pulling her back. "Don't go bringing up Ino's death to me," she screamed at him and despite the tears filling her eyes, they would not fall. "You know how hard that hit me. How could you even think to say something like that?"

Kizashi turned back to her, his eyes wide with a mixture of shock, horror and pain. "Sakura, I'm sorry. I didn't…" He ran a shaking hand through his hair. "Your mother and I have been so worried about you. We tried to tell ourselves that you were just travelling, that you would be coming back to us soon, but… With what happened to Ino… Oh, we were so worried!"

Guilt wrapped itself around her tightly and suddenly, her hand felt like it was burning from when she had struck him. "I-I am," she whispered, not even daring to look him in the eye. "My flight leaves tonight. Dai-kun and I are travelling the world together."

"Sakura–"

"I'm eighteen now, so you can't stop me, Dad. This is my dream and has been ever since I was a child. You know that. I promise that I will call you every week to tell you how I'm doing o-or send you postcards."

The guilt only increased as tears filled her father's eyes. However, he seemed to respect her wishes as he looked up at Itachi with a serious glare. "Look after my daughter, Dai."

"I will."

* * *

He'd been able to sense that saying goodbye to her father had been difficult. No, it had been heart-breaking for her. He had cried, practically begging her to contact him at least once a week or, if possible, as many times as she could a week. Kizashi told her that he was going to miss his little girl. Who else could he spoil now? Mebuki didn't enjoy being pampered or coddled like a baby.

The drive back to the Uchiha home was silent and when they returned, every member of the clan seemed to pick up on her mental exhaustion, so didn't ask any questions as Itachi took her straight up to the room Mikoto had fixed up for her. Due to her uneasiness of Sasuke, she would be staying in the room across from his.

"Do vampires sleep?"

"Yes," he replied without missing a beat.

If they didn't, there would be great psychological problems due to lack of sleep. That was what made vampires so frightening. Ignoring their beauty and unnatural strength and the fact they drank blood, they looked and acted like humans, making it close to impossible to tell them apart. Humans could be working with vampires and they would never know how close they were to death unless the vampire told them what he really was.

Sakura bit her lip. "Will you stay with me?"

Itachi watched her carefully, watched how she kept her eyes on the ground instead of meeting his. It was because of their bond that he realised she was scared of sleeping alone. All of this was new to her. She was in a house filled with vampires and would never be seeing her real family or friends ever again. Honestly, Itachi couldn't even blame her for asking.

Instead of replying, he gently took her hand and guided her over to the bed, the pair of them laying on top of the covers. It felt strange holding another being in his arms. Due to his illness, nobody had dared to touch him other than those in his clan and afterwards, Itachi had never trusted himself in touching a human. What if he hurt them? What if he killed them because of his thirst? Yes, there were other vampires out there, but Itachi couldn't trust them, either.

Sakura fell asleep almost instantly in his arms, her small hands tangled in his shirt as though keeping him there with her. Even in sleep, her eyebrows were knitting together and her face was filled with pain and sadness.

And not for the first time since he had changed her, Itachi realised just how selfish he was.


	5. Getting To Know The Family

**Chapter 4**

**Getting To Know The Family**

* * *

When she woke up, she found herself alone and for a moment, Sakura couldn't help but panic until she forced herself to calm down. She could feel Itachi because of their bond. He was okay. He was far away from her, but he was okay.

She grumbled to herself as Sakura realised she had fallen asleep in her clothes and to make it worse, as she looked outside, it looked around two in the afternoon. Was it normal for vampires to sleep so much? Weren't they supposed to sleep during the day instead of all night? Right now, Sakura was certain she and the Uchiha clan were just like humans, in a way. Yes, they drank blood and were ridiculously fast, but other than that… Well, it made it just that much harder to get her head around it all.

Sighing, Sakura dragged herself out of bed, rummaging through her bags until she found a clean set of underwear and clothes. Once she had found them, she looked around the room unsurely before moving over to a certain door and opening it, only to close it again when Sakura found that it was a closet. Moving to the next door, she smiled to herself after opening it, happy to have found the bathroom.

It felt like she was in the shower for hours as Sakura washed her body, as she massaged the shampoo and conditioner into her now short hair. Despite it being a part of her routine for as long as she could remember, it all felt so new to her. There were no scars on her body and no other blemishes. If she was still human, she would have blushed when Sakura also realised that other than the hair on her head (and obviously her eyebrows, eyelashes, etc) and… other, more intimate, areas… she was completely hairless. Had Mikoto waxed or shaved the hairs off her body while she was unconscious? That was weird…

Done in the shower, Sakura stepped out and wrapped a dark towel around her body, moving closer to the mirror to examine herself more closely. After wiping away the steam that had covered it, she narrowed her eyes. It was definitely going to take some time getting used to looking the way she did. Sakura had always had average looks (except for her hair colour, of course). Seeing her perfectly arched eyebrows, her thick and long black eyelashes, her unblemished skin… It was so strange. Was it because of being a vampire? There was no denying that the Uchiha clan were… Well, they were flawlessly beautiful to say the least, but her? She had always been billboard brow, Haruno Sakura. Before her attack, she had never even been kissed.

Sakura had always been comfortable with her purity. It had made her feel different to the other girls at school. She didn't care about being called 'frigid'. At least she could say that she wasn't a whore for sleeping around.

Shoving those angry, bitter thoughts from her mind, Sakura took a deep breath, placed her towel on the counter and turned around, slipping on her clothes. Then, once again grabbing her towel, she wrapped it around her head.

The cool air was pleasant as she left the bathroom and her new bedroom. And, listening carefully to the sounds around her, Sakura followed the nearest one. From the light footsteps and the sound of sweeping, she was guessing it was Mikoto. When she entered the room, she found that she was right.

"Hello, Sakura-chan," Mikoto greeted her as she paused in her cleaning. "Did you sleep well?" Sakura nodded and smiled. "Usually, we only sleep around once or twice a week depending on how much we exhaust ourselves. Unlike humans, we don't need as much rest. However, since you have only just woken up from your transformation, you are bound to be a little tired. How are you feeling?"

"It's difficult getting used to."

At her honest reply, Mikoto gave a gentle, understanding smile. "It gets better, trust me." Then, noticing how Sakura was looking around unsurely, the woman had to bite back a smirk. "Itachi is at work right now. He told me to tell you that he will be back around six so that you can both go out and hunt. Again, since you have only just been changed, you will be much thirstier than the rest of us. Sasuke still has difficulty with his thirst."

Sakura nodded once, remembering Shisui's words from the night before about the others having jobs. "Is that why…" Trailing off for a moment, she bit her lip. "Is that why Sasuke stays behind and trains?"

"Partly," Mikoto told her with a slight frown. "You see, Sasuke dislikes being crowded and he also doesn't like humans that much."

It was obvious that she wasn't going to go into more detail and Sakura couldn't really blame her. They hadn't known each other all that long and these were clearly family issues. "Do you need any help?" Sakura asked after a couple of minutes, realising that she had simply been standing there.

"Oh, I'm just about done now. Though, if you're feeling up to it, I am about to go and train if you wish to join me?"

A bright smile graced her lips. "I'd love to."

Mikoto chuckled as she tidied away her cleaning supplies. "I take it you enjoy sparring?"

"Fighting has always come naturally to me." Sakura laughed sheepishly as she scratched her cheek. "My friend once told me that I seem to prefer settling arguments with my fists rather than words."

"That sounds so much like somebody I know." The older woman smiled before gesturing for Sakura to come closer.

Uncertainly, she did so, though a small smile graced her lips as Mikoto guided her over to a chair and unwrapped the towel from around her head, using it to quickly dry Sakura's hair as much as possible. Once done with that, she disappeared with the towel for a moment and reappeared with a comb in hand.

"I have always wanted a daughter," Mikoto told Sakura and immediately, the woman had her attention. "Don't get me wrong, I am more than happy with my boys and Shisui, but there are times when I wish I could have a daughter to simply…"

When she trailed off, seeming unable to find words, she smiled. "I understand. My mom and I never really got on and she worked all the way through the night, so until I turned eight and could do my hair myself, it was always my dad who brushed it for me or put it up. My mom was too worn out from her shifts at work."

Mikoto was gentle as she worked through the tangles in Sakura's hair, though due to using conditioner while in the shower, it was easy to untangle them. "Itachi has such beautiful hair, but he never allows for me to style it." She chuckled and Sakura couldn't help but smirk. The thought of Itachi being in her place, having Mikoto play with his hair, was rather amusing. It was true that he had beautiful hair, though. "And I know that there is no point in asking Sasuke. He would simply roll his eyes and huff." Again, Mikoto chuckled as she parted Sakura's still-damp hair down the middle so that it would be framing her face. "Growing up, there were times when they would allow me to coddle and pamper them, but now they are so determined to be men and do everything for themselves."

"There's nothing wrong with a mother's affection," she mumbled, staring down at the ground. Her chest was aching slightly at the thought of her mother never doing the same for her. Part of her wondered if Mebuki regretted it now that she was no longer with them. Sakura did. She wished that she had been kinder to her mother, been more open. There was no point in denying that she caused just as many arguments as Mebuki did.

"Indeed there isn't," she replied softly and it was like she could pick up on Sakura's mood as Mikoto placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do not feel guilty about the past, Sakura-chan, and do not have any regrets. The past is in the past and there is nothing that can be done. That chapter of our lives is over, like the sun setting after a long day. All we can do now is look towards the future."

She nodded and as Mikoto allowed her to get up, now done with her hair, she turned and smiled at her. "Thank you so much for your kindness, Mikoto-san."

"Oh, it's nothing." Placing the comb down on the side and tucking the chair under the table, Mikoto ushered Sakura from the room. "Go and change into more suitable clothing and footwear and we will get started. There is so much to teach you."

Frowning, Sakura did as she was told.

What more could there be to teach her?

* * *

At first, she had wondered just what the hell Mikoto could teach her that she didn't already know.

Now, Sakura knew that there was _a lot_.

For example, despite being told about chakra, she had never been able to use her own. Her instructor had always told her that only the most skilled warriors could use it and since Sakura wasn't really a warrior… Well, to be honest, she had pegged it all off as make believe, as complete and utter bullshit. Now, as Mikoto taught her how to actually summon and use her chakra… She was shocked to say the least.

"You are doing well, Sakura-chan," Mikoto told her proudly. "It seems you have perfect control on your chakra already. Are you sure you have never practised using your chakra before?" She shook her head, still stunned with the fact that she was hanging _upside down_ from a freaking branch. "Keep your chakra focused on your feet and walk your way back down the tree."

So she did.

"This is…" Sakura trailed off as she stepped back onto the grass, her eyes wide with surprise. "How is this even possible?"

Mikoto gave a small smirk. "Are you really still asking yourself that?"

Of course. After becoming a vampire, it should have been painfully obvious to her that anything was possible.

Her head snapped up as Mikoto's turned a fraction towards the forest surrounding the Uchiha clan's home. "Sasuke, why don't you join us instead of poorly concealing yourself in the trees?"

Her voice was so quiet, words spoken softly, but Sakura knew Sasuke could still hear his mother because only a second later, he was grunting and stepping out of the trees on the far end of the clearing. To her, he looked no different from the night before, same outfit and all, but as she focused on his features, trying to gauge his emotional state and whether she could deal with him, a faint red mark on the corner of his lips caught her attention.

Blood.

Human blood.

Sasuke had just returned from a hunt.

Sakura bit her lip and looked away, willing herself _not _to focus on the blood, but… damn. Her mouth was watering and her throat was burning already. Mikoto really hadn't been kidding when she warned her about being thirstier than the others, had she?

Noticing this, Mikoto sighed and the moment Sasuke reached them, seeming to take his time walking over to them, she stepped forward and wiped the corners of his mouth, making him scowl at her. And for that split second that Sakura looked up, Sasuke looked like the child from Itachi's memories. He looked like the child who would pout and blush whenever Mikoto would baby him in front of others. Of course, now, Sasuke would never blush – none of them would – but the meaning was still there.

It was that thought that stopped Sakura from darting into the trees and hunting. It calmed her down.

"Why don't you show Sakura-chan your katon jutsu, Sasuke?"

He looked down at his mother silently for a moment before glancing over at Sakura and nodding once.

"Not as large as you usually do them, please, Sasuke. I don't want to have to put out another fire."

This time, Sasuke smirked, and Sakura noticed that he actually looked rather handsome when he wasn't scowling. It was a mischievous looking smirk that wasn't seen by Mikoto, although she somehow seemed to know it was there as she smiled and shook her head. Perhaps this was why the clan refused to give up on Sasuke? Despite the fact that he was obsessed with revenge, that he wasn't as perfect at controlling his thirst, that all he did all day was hunt and train, he was still their family. Deep down, Sasuke was still the little boy from Itachi's memories. The thought made Sakura smile softly.

"_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"_

Her smile dropped.

She had only just been able to make out the hand seals that Sasuke went through. She had only vaguely been able to register him leaning back and breathing in deeply before raising his hands to his lips and breathing out. But there was not a chance in hell that she would miss something like _that_. Sasuke was… He was _breathing fire._ There was a large freaking ball of fire _right in front of her_. Sakura's eyes were wide as they snapped to Mikoto's, but the woman was staring at the fireball with proud eyes, was watching her son with proud eyes. And as Sasuke finally stopped with the fire, as he straightened up and tilted his head to the side, looking at her arrogantly, Sakura could only stare.

"Sasuke," she whispered before speaking much louder. "What the _hell_ was that?"

A single chuckle was all he replied with.

"Chakra, Sakura-chan," Mikoto told her when it was obvious Sasuke wouldn't say any more. "With a great amount of it as well as perfect control, you can do almost anything."

"C-Can I do that?"

"It will take some time and a lot of training," she answered honestly. "Although, considering how fast you picked up on summoning your chakra and sending it to different parts of your body, you may learn it just as quickly as Sasuke did."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, apparently not enjoying being compared to a pink haired girl. "Fire may not be Sakura's natural element, Mother," he stated flatly.

"Natural element?" Sakura repeated, looking between them both. "You mean like, fire, water, earth and wind?"

"There is also lightning," he added.

"How many can you all use?"

"I can use lightning and fire."

"And I can use water and fire," Mikoto replied. "Fire came naturally, as it seemed to have done with other Uchiha, but I had to work hard on water. With the sharingan, it is easy to copy jutsu." There was a brief pause. "Itachi can use most of the five elements. Fugaku is skilled with fire and wind and Shisui can use fire, wind and earth. I believe he is currently working on water."

Sakura frowned for a moment. "Itachi-san can use almost all of the five elements?" They nodded, but Sasuke's looked rather reluctant. "How is that possible?"

There was a moment of pause as Mikoto discreetly glanced at Sasuke from the corner of her eyes, knowing that he didn't particularly like the fact that Itachi was more skilled than he was. However, some things just couldn't be helped. "You see, Sakura-chan, whilst we work hard on learning all of our jutsu, it comes naturally to Itachi. He is considered a prodigy amongst vampires, a genius. It does not mean that we are weaker and it also doesn't mean that Itachi doesn't have to work on his skills, it simply means that we have to work harder."

Her last words were aimed more at Sasuke than Sakura.

"How do I know if I can use the natural elements?"

Murmuring for them to wait just a moment, Mikoto disappeared into the house, using her speed to halve the time, although her speed was certainly no match for Itachi's. If Sakura was to compare, she would suggest that it was closer to her own, though since she hadn't seen the others in action, she supposed she could really compare much. It could've been the normal speed for vampires.

Before either of them could say anything to each other (although Sakura seriously doubted that Sasuke would even say anything to her since he was simply standing there looking bored), Mikoto returned with five pieces of paper. They weren't all that large – about the size of a card in a game of poker. On the cards were different kanji. Altogether, there were fire, water, wind, earth and lightning.

"For now, we will work on one. It is much more complicated learning how to use more than one, especially since you do not have the sharingan," Mikoto told her as she handed Sakura a piece of paper. "Focus your chakra into the paper." She did so but frowned as nothing happened. "You are not a fire user," she told her, taking the paper from her hands. Focusing her own chakra through the paper, the pink haired girl gasped as it was set on fire, the flames and ashes quickly being blown away into the wind. "That is what happens if you are a fire type. Now, try this one."

Once again, Sakura frowned as she found that she was not a water type. Nor was she an earth or lightning type.

She was, however, a wind type.

Between her fingers, the paper split, making her grin. "I'm a wind user."

"Wind is a great combination to fire." Mikoto smirked, ignoring how Sasuke rolled his eyes at her as well as Sakura's excitement. "If you combine your wind with, let's say Itachi's fire, it would cause his fire to grow and become much more fierce and powerful."

Sakura's grin faltered for a second as her eyes slid from the piece of paper and up to Mikoto. Then, her eyes narrowed almost playfully. "Mikoto-san, are you trying to set me up with your son?"

Sasuke actually _tensed_.

However, the matriarch merely chuckled. "Not at all, Sakura-chan. I was simply stating that together you could both be an unstoppable force, one to be reckoned with."

Considering that Itachi was labelled as a genius and prodigy, Sakura seriously doubted that. Instead of voicing her doubt, however, she smiled. "Well, we will just have to see what happens."

If it was possible, Mikoto's smile brightened, appearing knowing. "Indeed we will."

By now, since it was around five in the afternoon, Mikoto had to go and change to meet with Fugaku. Apparently, despite only being an ordinary-ranking policeman (_this time)_, he still had to keep up appearances and what screamed "I'm a totally normal family man" more than having a beautiful wife by your side? Well, that and the fact that his eldest son and nephew also worked there.

So, Sakura was left alone with Sasuke.

Forcing herself to be polite, she smiled at him, but he merely blinked in response. Sakura had to refrain from groaning with annoyance. Couldn't he at least try to be nice? Could he not at least attempt at getting to know her? If not for her, then why not for his family? All except Fugaku and Sasuke were being kind to her. Well, it wasn't that those two were being unkind, it was just that… Well, they seemed so aloof and cold. They both seemed so unapproachable.

"Spar with me."

It wasn't a question or a request. So, for a moment, all Sakura could do was stare up at Sasuke in surprise. That surprise turned into full blown shock as he barely even gave her time to react as he dropped to the ground and his leg lashed out, almost catching her own legs and knocking her flat on her back. Growling, Sakura took advantage of his crouched position as her foot whipped through the air, aiming straight for his head, but Sasuke dodged it effortlessly.

Jumping back, she narrowed her eyes at him. "Is that any way to treat a lady?"

He smirked. "You're not a lady. You're a child."

Sakura snarled and ran forward, her fist raising and swinging forward, but instead of hitting Sasuke, she hit nothing more than thin air.

"I'm not a child," she yelled, spinning around and throwing another punch. But again, he dodged it. "And besides, you look even younger than I do."

"We look the same age," he muttered, catching Sakura's leg and throwing her through the air. It was by sheer luck that she managed to catch herself by digging her hands and feet into the ground after landing, stopping herself from colliding with the house. "I may look the same age as you but I am, in fact, older. Much older."

Not enjoying the fact that he seemed bored with the fight and conversation, she shot forward and threw punch after punch, changing it up every now and then by also throwing a couple of kicks into her attack. Sasuke was on the defensive, blocking and dodging blows easily.

"You can tell you're older than I am," Sakura huffed. "You're a bitter old man."

For a split second, rage flashed through Sasuke's eyes and she saw a flash of his colour, though it seemed much, much darker than before, almost black.

Before Sakura could even regret what she had said, his foot was slamming into her stomach and the world around her was passing by quickly before she came to an abrupt stop, a pained yelp ripping from her as she smashed into a tree. It only vaguely registered in her mind how it snapped in half due to the collision, falling backwards. It didn't fall to the ground completely, however. No, the other tress caught it first. Nothing caught her. Instead, she fell to the ground, grunting with a mixture of pain and shock.

"What the hell would _you _know?" Sasuke spat, appearing before her and picking Sakura up from the ground roughly. "You haven't been around as long as the rest of us have. You haven't seen the things we have." Her mouth opened, about to argue, but Sasuke cut her off with a vicious growl. "I don't care if you have seen Itachi's memories. I don't care that the others can hide the horrors that they have seen better than I can." As he spoke, he once again launched Sakura through the air.

This time, however, he gave her the chance to prepare herself for his next attack and she winced as she tried to block his blows with her arms and legs, using every little bit of the self-defence she had been taught, but it did little against Sasuke. It didn't even seem like he was aware of how rough he was being, of how he had taken their simple spar to the next level. It was more like a real fight now.

"What happened to you?" Sakura grunted as she flipped backwards, just about dodging a punch that would have no doubt broken her nose. Or, was that even possible now? Could vampires break their bones or bleed?

"What happened to me?" Sasuke repeatedly coldly, his strength increasing once again. "What happened to me was that I had to sit back and watch as the rest of my family died. I had to sit back and watch as my friends died. All I could do, all _any of us_ could do was watch as the foolish humans in this pathetic world destroyed our planet and slaughtered each other with their wars. Even to this day, they're still destroying it and each other!"

It occurred to her there and then that Sasuke had every right to be the way he was right now.

It also occurred to her that he was most likely going to kill her if she couldn't get at least one decent hit in, if she couldn't get him to pause for just a moment and realise what he was doing. Sakura wasn't sure if she'd be able to, though. By now, Sasuke's sharingan was activated and spinning wildly and she was too afraid to look into his eyes. She could trust Itachi's sharingan – sort of. He wouldn't kill her with it and the things he had shown her had only been memories. What would Sasuke show her? What if he showed her the horrors he had been forced to see? She didn't want to see them.

Clenching her fist tightly, Sakura flooded her arm with chakra, hoping that it would boost her strength even if it was only by the smallest amount.

"_Sasuke, stop!"_

Sasuke's eyes widened as he not only heard his mother and Shisui screaming at him, as he sensed the others of his clan returning, but also as he picked up on the power in Sakura's punch.

She couldn't control it.

He quickly jumped back and as Sakura's fist connected with the ground instead of his face, they were all stunned and shaken up as it erupted around them, as it split apart and shook violently. If it wasn't for Itachi shooting forward and grabbing her after she threw the punch, Sakura would have fallen through the cracks, would have plunged who knows how deep into the earth. It missed the house by a mere couple of feet and even from their place at the edge of the clearing, the others still had to move back to avoid being caught.

And after, as the dust settled and the area surrounding them stopped shaking, they could all only stare with wide eyes at the damage created. Even Sasuke and Fugaku were unable to hide their shock.

"Sakura-san," Itachi spoke as he lowered her to the ground, grabbing her chin and forcing her eyes to meet his. Like the others, his sharingan was activated so that he could dodge the ground as it had been erupting and splitting. However, as he noticed Sakura's eyes flash with fear for a second, he immediately released it and allowed his usual, dark coloured eyes to return. She was grateful for that. "Where did you learn how to use strength such as that?"

"I-I didn't," Sakura told him honestly, her eyes wide and her hands shaking ever so slightly. "I just… I just couldn't think of any other way to make Sasuke stop. I should have thought before I said anything, but I just got… I got so angry with being called a child, with him acting so much better than me." Her eyes moved over to Mikoto. "Mikoto-san, I am so sorry for destroying your home."

The woman was clearly still in shock, but managed to shake her head. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan. Shisui or Itachi can fix this with their earth style."

But Sakura was still feeling guilty. If her fist had connected with Sasuke's face like she had planned on it doing, what could have happened to him? Could vampires die? Would his head have exploded like the ground did? Oh Gods. Just the thought made Sakura feel sick.

No doubt in response to seeing that she was still scared, Itachi reached out to take her hand, only for her to snap it away from his, for her to very carefully keep them straight and not fisted. Her fists were dangerous. She was dangerous. The last thing Sakura wanted was to harm the man who had saved her life, who had been nothing but kind and understanding since she had woken up.

"Come." Itachi straightened up and walked away from her, toward the forest. "We will hunt whilst Shisui fixes the clearing."

She could only follow numbly, her eyes still wide and her hands still shaking.

When they were deeper into the forest and out of hearing distance, Itachi turned towards Sakura and once again forced her to look him in the eye. "You do not need to be afraid, Sakura-san," he told her gently, but there was a serious tone to his voice, one that seemed as though it was almost ordering her to understand him. "Sasuke should not have pushed you the way he did. He should know better than to force–"

"But _I_ pushed _him_, Itachi-san," she argued. "I was the one who started it."

Itachi looked at her blankly. "Was it you or Sasuke who attacked first?"

"W-Well… It was Sasuke, but he told me that he wanted to spar."

"And who was it who grew much more violent and angry, who changed a mere sparring match to a real fight?"

"I got angry first," Sakura told him truthfully. "A-And more violent. But… I guess it was Sasuke who took things too far first."

Itachi took her hand, ignoring how she tensed, how she tried to yank her hand away from him. Instead, he held on tighter and guided, _dragged her_, through the forest and to the lake Sakura enjoyed sitting by. And as she realised where they were going, as she realised that Itachi was not going to let go of her, she relaxed ever so slightly, her eyes never leaving the back of his head for a single second until they came to a stop and he sat down by the lake. By his side, she also sat down.

"There are still things that I have not had the chance to tell you," Itachi said seriously, yet at the same time, his voice was emotionless and his face was no different. "You may not know this, but there _are_ ways to kill a vampire. The first is to behead one of our kind. Doing so will stop them from being able to attack. In fact, it is like being paralysed until somebody manages to put you back together or you regenerate. It does not matter how long your head is without a body. You will not die. You will simply be… unconscious." He paused for a moment, glancing down at the girl beside him as she looked up with wide, apple green eyes. "To destroy the body belonging to one of our kind, you must set it on fire. This will stop the vampire from being brought back or put back together again. However, you must get every part of them. If you miss even an inch of the body, your efforts will be wasted and the body would simply be regenerated. It would take some time depending on how bad the damage is, but it can be done.

"Also," once again, Itachi paused as he sighed, "it does not matter about dismembering the body because if somebody manages to set you on fire completely, you are done for. There is no coming back and there is no regeneration. All that will be left of you are your ashes."

Sasuke's fireball jutsu instantly filled Sakura's mind and, if it was even possible, her blood ran cold. He could have killed her within a split second during their 'sparring' session, though Sasuke had obviously been holding back. That or he had been way too angry to even think straight. Sakura was hoping it was the former, as the latter made her rather uncomfortable.

"Sakura-san." She looked up at him instantly. "It is important that, if you spar with Sasuke, you must have either myself or Shisui standing by. My father is still not sure of you, so there is no telling whether or not he would help if Sasuke gets out of control. There are moments when his rage is far too great for Sasuke to handle alone. When that happens, we use our sharingan to restrain him. However, lately, Sasuke has grown much more powerful than our parents – which is why my mother cannot watch over you both if you spar. Her being a water-type helps, but only by so much. She can extinguish Sasuke's fire, but there is still a great risk."

Her hands were still shaking ever so slightly, but Sakura was slowly calming herself down. It seemed that even though she was technically dead, adrenaline could still pump through her veins. That particular thought brought another to mind. "Can we bleed?"

"Bones can be broken," Itachi replied, "as can our skin, but no, we do not bleed. Our blood is frozen within our veins, just like our hearts. No matter how alike we are to humans, Sakura-san, you must remember that we are no longer human. We are classed as the living dead. We are vampires."

Nodding, Sakura looked out across the lake, her eyes squinting for a moment as she thought about what Itachi just said, as his words replayed themselves in her mind. "What about werewolves? And zombies? Mummies? Witches? Are any of those true?"

"Most of them are, yes," he answered smoothly as he watched the sun shine down on the lake as it began to set.

It was around eight in the evening now and they were nearing autumn. Already leaves had started to fall from the trees, though because there were hundreds, possibly thousands of trees, it took a lot longer for them all to fall and most got caught on branches until the wind picked up. In only a few months' time, the ground they were currently sitting upon would be covered in dead, dried up leaves and not too much longer after that, any leaves left would be covered by frost and eventually snow.

"We have not encountered any zombies or mummies, but we _have_ encountered a witch and werewolf before." Not for the first time that evening, Itachi gave her a serious look. "It is best not to go looking for them. Werewolves are highly unpredictable and their speed rivals our own. I'm sure that I do not need to warn you about witches being able to cast spells and conjure potions." She shook her head. "Some witches can even ensnare the mind and take complete control of it, however that depends on how powerful the witch is. Some can only read minds."

"_Only,_" Sakura repeated dryly. Glancing up at him, her eyebrows furrowed for a moment. "Has that ever happened to you, Itachi-san?"

"No. Not to me." He paused for a moment, almost seeming as though he would not continue on with their conversation, but after a moment, he did so. "My clan and I heard a lot of the things Sasuke told you, but that is not the whole story. Yes, war affected us all, but it never had such a great effect on Sasuke until we had a run in with a powerful witch not too long ago." Again, there was a pause as Itachi seemed to go back in time, as he thought over his next words carefully. "A witch had confronted our clan, though at the time, there had only been Sasuke present. The rest of us were out on a hunt or running the perimeter, to make sure that none of our own kind or others had been tracking us to our new location."

Itachi looked blankly out at the lake, but Sakura could feel the emotions through their bond. There was a mixture of them and they were all cluttered up together. One of them stood out the most, however, and that was guilt. "Sasuke never went into detail about what happened, but when we returned, his mind was fragile and whatever the witch had cast upon him had disturbed him greatly. Since then, he has been tracking the witch."

A shaking hand pressed to her mouth as she herself felt great guilt. "That's why… That's why Sasuke focuses so much on revenge."

"It is."

Shifting onto her knees and inching closer, Sakura hesitantly moved her hand from her mouth and over to Itachi's face. In response, dark eyes slid over to hers as he focused completely on the uncertainty he could see in them, the flicker of fear she felt. It wasn't fear of touching him, however and she was glad he understood that. It was the fear of rejection. He didn't move. And finally, she cupped his cheek gently, a small smile playing along her lips.

"Please don't feel bad, Itachi-san," Sakura whispered softly to him. "Even from the small amount of time I've spent with him, I know already that Sasuke cares for you. You're his big brother. Sure, he may be a little jealous of your power, but he could never truly hate you. Even I know that and I don't even know him." When silence met her, Sakura looked up at him. "Have you trained with him recently?" Itachi shook his head. "Maybe you should train with Sasuke and give him tips on how to increase his strength, or how to focus on keeping his mind controlled. I can't even begin to imagine how he must feel." Once again, there was silence, but she could feel through their bond that Itachi was considering her idea. "Think about it this way: Sasuke trusts you and if he gets out of control, you can stop him with your sharingan. Your parents won't be able to do that for him and I don't know how much Sasuke trusts Shisui-san."

Her hand slipped from his face, but just as it was about to drop to her side as Sakura folded her legs beneath her, Itachi caught it. There were no words. They simply sat there together and watched the sunset before dashing off into the trees so that they could hunt. It turned out Itachi wasn't all that thirsty, finishing much sooner than herself, but he knew that Sakura was. He could tell just by the faintest of twitches at the corner of her lips and throat. Her throat was burning.

Not even an hour after leaving the lake, they managed to hunt until Sakura was well sated and, so that she could begin to hunt by herself for when he wasn't around, Itachi allowed her to get rid of all the evidence. There was some practise needed, but he told her that she would soon be just as capable of clearing the area as well as the rest of them.

Also, by the time they returned, the clearing looked just as it had before Sakura destroyed it and she couldn't even deny that it made her so happy to see it looking the way it once had.

* * *

Later that night, as they were laying comfortably on her bed together with soft music playing in the background, Sakura frowned. "You said that you and your clan had to go through wars. But… Does that mean you fought in them, too?"

Itachi shook his head. "No. We chose not to take sides."

It was why it had been so hard on them all. As the humans fought against each other, as they slaughtered one another, all they had been able to do was… _nothing_. There had been no stopping them, especially not with the leaders that had been in charge at the time. Hungry and greedy warmongers. They had desired more power, more riches and to get those things, they had sent their men out to fight pointless wars. Sometimes, Itachi wondered just who the monsters really were.

"Weren't you all worried about humans suddenly becoming extinct?" Her frown deepened. "What if they had all killed each other and you starved?"

"That had been the last thing on our minds at the time," he answered her truthfully. "You are still young, so you have not lived through a war and hopefully you never will. Yes, you may have learned about them, but you have not truly experienced the horrors." That haunted look was back in Itachi's eyes, the look that told Sakura of how many of the horrors he was currently talking about, he had experienced. "The hatred, the violence… Even from humans, who are nowhere near as powerful as we are, it was suffocating. They were vicious and brutal, torturing information out of their enemies or simply doing it for the rush it gave them. We are aware of the fact that some soldiers fought to protect their loved ones, but _why _were they fighting? Why must those who start the wars, insist on such carnage? It was for their own selfish gain and the soldiers in the war were nothing more than pawns to them. They were and are sacrificial pieces to their games."

Through their bond, he sensed that she was highly emotional, but given how open her expression was, he believed he didn't need the bond to distinguish between the emotions. She was upset by the power behind his words, her lips turning downwards. In a way, it warmed his heart to realise that she was just as gentle as he could be.

"In the end, whilst those who started the wars and won them sit comfortably in their homes, those who actually fought in the wars are buried six feet underground. Whilst the 'leader' who won bathes in his riches, the families of those soldiers grieve for their losses. War does not change anything. It simply causes more hatred."

Sakura rested her head on Itachi's chest, her hand resting near her eyes as she closed them. "I hope that, one day, there will be no more hatred. I know it seems impossible for everyone to get on without a problem, but I just hope that they can."

She wasn't the only one.

Itachi also hoped that Sakura would never have to live through a war. She was far too innocent and kind. He didn't want her to be tainted like the rest of them were.

"Sleep," he murmured to her as he felt her breathing slow. "I will be here when you wake."

"No work tomorrow?"

"No."

Sakura gave him a lazy smile, breathing deeply before releasing it. "Good. I like hanging out with you."

And just like that, she was asleep.

And Itachi wasn't even aware of the small smile pulling at the corners of his lips.


	6. We're Friends

**Chapter 5**

**We're Friends**

* * *

Before Sakura even realised it, a month went by.

Like she had promised her father, she called him once (sometimes up to three times depending on how much she missed him) a week. Shisui had somehow set up a phone that, if it was tracked, would say that she was in another country. She wasn't all that sure on how it worked, but it was somewhat simple to use.

During those phone calls, Sakura also spoke with her mother. The first time they spoke had been heartbreaking for her. Her mother had apologised over and over again, telling her that she loved her. Other times, Sakura would make up stories about volunteering at foreign hospitals, telling them lies about helping young children. It made her feel sick lying to them, but there was no other way.

Also, Sakura could now hunt by herself. She simply preferred having company. While Itachi was at work, she would hunt with Mikoto and she had also hunted several times with Shisui or Sasuke. The latter was pretty much silent during the time they spent together, but Sakura could tell that he wasn't opposed to it. If he didn't want to hunt with her, she was certain it would take little to no effort for him to leave her by herself. He even settled on hunting animals instead of humans while with her, though Sakura had been able to tell by the grimace on his face that he didn't like it.

She sparred a lot now, too. At first, she had been unsure about throwing punches, about actually hitting the others. So, before Sakura had even dared to try sparring with Mikoto, she had sparred a few times with Itachi and Shisui because of the difference in their speed. Not at the same time, of course, because… Damn. Just _damn_. They were so fast. And powerful. Mikoto had failed to warn her that Shisui was also classed as a genius. Once certain that she wouldn't kill anyone (or destroy their bodies), Sakura had then asked Mikoto to spar with her. The woman had agreed wholeheartedly and since then, they trained together once a day for a couple of hours.

Also, due to her being a wind type, Itachi and Shisui had both been working with her on her jutsu. It wasn't perfect, as they said she needed a lot more practice, but it was slowly, painfully slowly, getting there.

Yesterday, Sakura had sparred with Sasuke (with Shisui watching over them, like she had promised Itachi). Her uncertainty at sparring with the others was nothing compared to the uncertainty she felt while sparring with Sasuke. She had tried her best to view him as though he was just like the others, but there was always a flash in his eyes that told her, _screamed at her_, that he wasn't like them. Sasuke would never be like them.

When they sparred, he never used his jutsu against her and she didn't use hers against him (mostly because she didn't have any). However, he was somewhat teaching her how to control the amount of chakra that went into her fists, to give her a boost in strength in case she needed it. Apparently, the Uchiha clan knew of someone who did the exact same thing.

Sasuke really wasn't as bad as she had once thought. Sure, he was psychologically damaged, a little too obsessed with revenge and easily angered, but he was still that little boy from Itachi's memories. One just had to know where to look to find him.

The leaves were changing colour and falling now and due to how many there were, it was pretty much impossible to see the ground of the forest as she walked through the trees. Every step she took kicked the leaves up and despite her footsteps being much lighter, she still made noise unless Sakura was extremely careful about where she was stepping. It made hunting animals harder, but not impossible.

Sitting by the lake she and Itachi always sat at, Sakura washed her hands in the water. It was unusual that mountain lions appeared around that particular area of the forest, but it wasn't exactly unheard of. On more than one occasion, hikers had been attacked by them. The only reason she knew that they weren't attacked by vampires was because the Uchiha clan only fed on criminals. Not only that, but they also got rid of any evidence left behind. The mountain lions had been a hell of a lot feistier than the wolves or the deer. It was because of that, that her hands, lips and chin were covered in blood but luckily for her, none of it had spilled on her clothes.

There had been two of them and now that she was well sated, she wouldn't need to hunt for a few days. Her thirst wasn't as extreme as it had been when she first woke up and, like the others, Sakura did not have to sleep every night. She was glad for that because she and Itachi now stayed up together, talking about themselves. Itachi never told her much and what he did tell her, was said rather cryptically, but Sakura liked to think that she was getting to know him better now.

He knew pretty much everything about her. Her favourite colour, her birthday, her first pet… They spoke about everything and anything. Actually, Sakura was certain that the only other people who had known her so well before, had been her father and Ino. Now, one of her precious people was dead and the other could never be told about what she was. There were now secrets between Sakura and her father.

She had never kept secrets from him before and it felt so strange to be keeping them from him now. However, Mikoto had explained to her that telling him the truth could have dire consequences. For example, it could attract what the others called "hunters". Or, if they managed to capture her (which Sakura really doubted), she would be sent to an asylum and treated as mentally unstable. She'd eventually starve to death or would be driven insane by hunger since she refused to drink human blood.

Hunters.

Sakura frowned softly as she slowed in her cleaning. Hunters were the enemy of her kind, of any supernatural kind. Like their name suggested, they hunted them and killed them. They were all dangerous and the skilled ones were absolutely lethal. Most of them could use jutsu. And no, hunters were not witches and they weren't any other kind of mythical creature. They were nothing more than humans. It was why the Uchiha clan kept to themselves, so that they didn't attract any unwanted attention. Their unnatural beauty made it a little harder for them to blend in, but they liked to think that they weren't attracting any attention other than that.

For the first couple of days after Sakura's 'accident', they had been on high alert for a while, taking watches to make sure that no hunter had heard or felt the quake (Mikoto had murmured something about a powerful vampire whose attacks had the same devastating effect, meaning the hunters would jump at the chance to capture and kill that woman). Fortunately for them, none had come by and Sakura was glad for that. The last thing she wanted to happen was for the clan who had taken her in, to be attacked because of her.

The sound of leaves crunching caused her to stiffen and warily smell the air. No animals. Whatever was watching her was a predator. A predator like herself.

She was on her feet and whirling around in an instant, falling into the fighting stance Itachi had taught her. It guarded each and every inch of her body.

"Come out," Sakura spoke loud enough for whoever it was to hear her. Her voice was stronger than she felt. "There's no use in hiding. You reek."

It wasn't an Uchiha. Whoever it was, was somebody she had never met before.

And then, causing her to take a wary step back (she was secretly grateful to Mikoto for teaching her how to walk on water using her chakra), four figures dropped from the trees.

They were vampires, that much was obvious, but what were they doing there? Couldn't they sense that the land had already been claimed by the Uchiha clan?

Her eyes moved over the four, first sticking to one of the blonds of the group who was slightly in front of the rest. His hair was more yellow than blond really and for a moment, his eyes reminded her of Ino, but Sakura quickly shoved that foolish thought away. Now was not the time to be getting sentimental. Behind the blond were three others. One female, two males.

"Come on," the blond male chuckled and scratched his head and as he did, she saw a flash of warm orange in her mind that threatened to draw her in, to lower her guard. She didn't let it. "Is saying we stink any way to greet us?"

"Why would I be greeting you?" Sakura narrowed her eyes and her fists clenched as the woman reached behind her, her hand gripping the large shape that was on her back. Even with her eyesight, Sakura couldn't tell what it was. All she knew, was that the colour that came to her was murky, an odd shade of purple and blue.

The woman was also blonde, though her hair was a much dirtier shade than the man's and she had it up in four messy and wild ponytails. Her eyes were a teal colour and her skin seemed tanned but at the same time, it was also pale, if that made any sense. They were all dressed similarly, like they were planning on staying in the desert or somewhere equally as hot. No, they weren't wearing next to nothing, because only a fool would dress that way in the desert. They were wearing darker clothing that covered most of their bodies.

Stepping forward, the blond grinned. "We're not going to hurt you!"

"Naruto," one of the other males spoke, his deep and husky voice sending an involuntary shiver down Sakura's spine. Dark. Evil. That was what his colour told her. It was the colour of blood. Fresh, hot blood that had recently been spilled. "Clearly she is a newborn. Watch yourself. She will be fast and unpredictable."

The blond, now known as Naruto, merely waved him off. "Don't worry about me, Gaara."

"Somebody has to," the third male grumbled.

Eyes falling to the redhead who Naruto had just called 'Gaara', Sakura frowned. He was clearly the leader of the group as his aura simply screamed it, his presence suffocating to her. He was superior and no doubt much stronger than her. In fact, Sakura was willing to bet that they were all much stronger than herself, but like he had just said, she was fast. Itachi and Shisui had been helping her with her speed.

Once again, Naruto stepped forward and raised his hands, but Sakura wasn't certain if it was in a friendly way or not. Itachi had warned her that others of their kind weren't always friendly and one or two of the guys in front of her reeked of death and blood. It was how she had known they were there in the first place other than the crunching of leaves. Considering the blood around the blond's mouth, Sakura was sure that they had been hunting when they caught scent of her. Damn it! Why hadn't she washed the blood from her hands and mouth quicker? Actually, why couldn't she have stuck to the usual deer?

"We saw you take down those mountain lions," the female spoke up, her hand holding tightly onto the metal item behind her. "You have potential. Do you belong to a clan already?"

There wasn't a chance in hell that she would be dragging the Uchiha clan into her mess. They had already done so much for her. "How long have you been following me?"

"A while," the redhead answered flatly and his colour became darker, like it was becoming something entirely different. Like there was really two of him standing before her.

And then she was running.

It had been an instinctual reaction to the woman pulling whatever the hell was on her back in front of her, but Sakura could already hear the others following her. She could hear them talking amongst each other and hearing a strange sound following their talking, Sakura forced her legs to move faster. She sent chakra to her feet, jumping from tree to tree and dodging whatever the hell was trying to capture her by diagonally vaulting from one tree trunk to another. It felt like she was spinning and twisting and running for hours before she finally broke through the trees.

But the moment she did, a wall of what appeared to be sand stopped her.

Like with the running, it was instinctual how her arm and fist flooded with chakra, how she was smashing her fist into the wall of sand and breaking her way through. Behind her, Sakura could hear the group gasping in shock, but she also felt the feeling of a challenge fill the air. Whoever could summon sand was getting excited. They liked the challenge she was giving to them. And she had a strong feeling that it was the guy with the blood red colour.

Before things could go any further, however, two figures appeared in front of her, each standing by her side protectively.

"Uchiha," the redhead growled as he and his group skidded to a stop, his sand moving back to the gourd on his back. Sakura inwardly frowned. She hadn't spotted the gourd earlier. How poor were her observational skills?

"Gaara," Sasuke greeted coldly, his sharingan activating.

Mikoto was the only one who didn't appear angered. In fact, she was as calm as ever. "Naruto-kun. It has been a while since we last saw you."

"Wait." Sakura frowned, her eyes going from the group in front of them and over to Mikoto. "You know these guys?"

"Only Naruto," Sasuke muttered. "The rest of them, we only know vaguely from a run in we had with them years back."

Instead of replying to them, the redhead continued to glare at Sasuke before his eyes slid over to Sakura, his icy blue eyes pinning her in her spot. "So you are a member of the Uchiha clan?"

"Yes," Mikoto replied for her. "Sakura-chan is with us."

Much to her surprise, Naruto seemed to be practically trembling with excitement. His blue eyes were shining brightly as he moved closer to them, his hands waving through the air as he spoke. "_Eh_? How the hell could somebody like Sasuke get a girl like her? It's impossible! He's all broody and up his own ass!" He sighed dejectedly. "I was hoping that she would want to join us and be my–"

"She's not with me, idiot."

"She's not?" the woman repeated, looking over to the two men by her side before turning back to Sakura. "Who are you with? Shisui?"

"Who am I with?" The blonde woman nodded once. "I… I don't–"

"Itachi," Mikoto spoke up. "Sakura-chan is with Itachi."

Naruto fell to his knees and practically screamed into the sky, "_No_! Why him? Sakura-chan!" All she could do was stare with wide eyes. Just what the hell was his problem? "Hey!" He jumped to his feet and shot forward, grabbing one of her hands in his own. "Run away with me! We can get married and travel the–"

And then her fist was slamming into his face, sending him flying right back over to the trees. "Idiot! I'm not leaving Itachi-san for _you._"

Mikoto practically beamed, but did well to hide her grin from them all.

"S-Sakura… _chan._"

"You don't even know me."

"It's love at first sight," the blond told her as he stood up and ran back over to them. "Don't tell me you don't feel the same way."

The pink haired woman looked up at Sasuke desperately. "Please tell me he's messing with me."

"It's hard to tell," he told her honestly, seeming just as stunned by Naruto's actions. His upper lip was curling slightly with disgust at how pitiful the blond was acting, but before he could say anything, Gaara spoke up.

"Naruto. Calm down."

And so he did. Well, with a sigh of defeat. "You can't deny that _you're _all jealous, too."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously at Naruto's words. "You want Sakura to join you?"

The blonde woman shrugged. "She's strong and has potential."

"Have you been training with Tsunade?"

Both Mikoto and Sasuke stiffened ever so slightly at Gaara's question to Sakura. All waited for her reply, but she simply frowned. "I don't know who Tsunade is."

"She is the one who changed us, Sakura-chan," Mikoto told her.

Her eyes widened as she recalled Itachi's memories. "The doctor?" They nodded. Then, Sakura sighed and turned to face the group, once again shaking her head. "I have never met Tsunade before. Why do you ask?"

"You have the same strength as her," the third male spoke up. "Temari noticed it at first when you took down those mountain lions. Sure, you're not _as strong as_ Tsunade, but with practice, you'll probably be just as strong as her. Like my sister said, you have potential. Well, that's if you can use medical jutsu."

"Medical jutsu?" Sakura's frowned deepened. "I don't… I don't know…"

"Sakura-chan has only been awake for a month," Mikoto said with a serious tone in her voice. "She has not had the opportunity yet to discover all of these things as we didn't want to overwhelm her. For now, we are simply working on the basic jutsu and taijutsu." Not giving them a chance to reply, she then went on to say, "State your purpose for being here. If it is to ask Sakura-chan to join you, then please leave. She is a member of our clan now, and we will not let her go without a fight."

And then three others were joining them.

Sakura's eyes widened as Shisui and Itachi dropped to each of her sides, causing Mikoto and Sasuke to take a step forward so that they wouldn't be too close together. Then, Fugaku appeared beside Mikoto, though slightly in front of her too, with his arms folded over his chest arrogantly like he was daring them to disobey his mate. It didn't go unnoticed by the others how Sakura immediately looked up at Itachi, how the panicked look in her eyes slowly started to fade as she realised he would let no harm come to her.

The blonde, Temari, placed the metal item in her hands onto her back once more at Gaara's unspoken order to do so. Also, Naruto straightened up, the playful look in his once excited eyes becoming serious. "We need help," Naruto spoke, ignoring the annoyed glare Temari sent to him. "That's why we came to you. Even if not all of you like these guys, I know that some of you will be willing to help _me_."

Sasuke's upper lip curled. "What makes you–"

"Sasuke." Fugaku silenced his son and looked back to Naruto. "Continue, Naruto."

Scratching his cheek, he sighed. "I got split up from Ero-Sennin, Tsunade-baa-chan and Shizune-nee-chan. I don't know what the hell happened. One moment, we were all relaxing and drinking sake and then the next, Baa-chan is dragging me out of there, screaming at me to _run_." His face suddenly became pained. "I believe that Baa-chan and Shizune-nee-chan are alive, but Ero–Sennin… I can't… I can't _feel _him, you know? I tracked their scents as far as I could before I met up with Gaara, Kankuro and Temari. They agreed to help me find them, but unless they've gone into hiding…"

"Was Tsunade-sama injured?" Shisui asked. "She's not dead, we can tell you that now. Our bond with her is still strong. She is weakened, but not dead. She must have used the seal on her forehead to protect civilians from being harmed or healing the ones who were injured."

The sigh of relief that left Naruto had Sakura biting her lip. He seemed so worried about them. "Thanks."

"As for Jiraiya-sama's connection with you." Shisui narrowed his eyes in concentration. "Have you tried meditating and focusing on your bond with him?"

Noticing her confusion, Itachi murmured quietly to her, "Jiraiya-sama was the one who changed Naruto-kun. Like between us, there is a bond between him and Jiraiya-sama."

"Wait," Naruto suddenly exclaimed, his eyes wide as he stared at the pair of them. "So you're _not _together? You're just bonded? Sakura-chan! Why didn't you tell me? We can still leave and get married–"

"_Shut up_," she growled warningly. "I'm staying with Itachi-san and the Uchiha clan. He saved my life and they have been nothing but kind to me. They're my family now."

Naruto pouted. "Even Sasuke?"

Shrugging, Sakura glanced at Sasuke. He didn't look at her and instead kept his eyes locked on Gaara's. Clearly, he didn't trust the other vampire and she was grateful for that. That colour she saw… "He's not too bad. It was because of Sasuke that we discovered I could use that strength you were talking about."

"Tsunade-baa-chan's strength?" Naruto grinned sheepishly. "You're not as scary as her, though."

Mikoto chuckled softly. "She won't appreciate you saying such things, Naruto-kun."

"Aw, Baa-chan won't–"

"She's talking about Sakura-chan." Shisui smirked and wasn't the only one to notice the slight tick in Sakura's eyebrow. She definitely didn't enjoy being called 'scary'. His smirk dropped as he turned back to the group. "What else do you need help with?"

His grin grew more sheepish. "Well, if you don't mind, we were wondering if we could crash here for a while. It's safe here, you know? And we've been travelling without sleep for like three weeks straight now and I feel like I'm about to faint."

By the looks of the rings around Gaara's eyes, Sakura had the suspicion that he hadn't slept for much longer. Also, while vampires skin was already pale, his was the palest she had seen so far. In fact, he didn't look healthy at all. Gaara really did need to have a good night of sleep. But with them? Was he really trustworthy? The way his colour had changed, like a different personality had taken over him altogether, was terrifying.

Smiling, Mikoto said, "We have plenty of room for you all."

"All we ask is that, if you hunt, you clean up after yourselves," Fugaku added sternly, his eyes narrowing a fraction. "We do not want hunters coming after us because of your carelessness."

Gaara's eyes slid from Sasuke's and over to Fugaku's as he nodded once. "Of course."

Sakura bit the inside of her lip. They were staying with them? What if Naruto continued to annoy her about joining them? She didn't want to leave the Uchiha clan. She didn't want to leave Itachi. This was her home now. It was where she belonged.

And to make that point clear to them all, as they turned away to head back to the house, Sakura grabbed Itachi's hand. He didn't question her or look down at her in confusion. Instead, he kept his eyes locked with Naruto's for a moment, silently warning him not to even dare attempt to steal Sakura from him. His warning was clear to the entire Sabaku clan and Naruto as the blond suddenly pouted and the others nodded once in understanding.

Sakura was not to be touched.

* * *

"You told me that others of our kind aren't friendly."

"I told you that not all of our kind are friendly. I did not mean every vampire was not."

Rolling her eyes, Sakura glanced up at him with a pout. "Well what was I supposed to think when I found out that they had been watching me? It wasn't until the wind picked up that I noticed them. Not to mention Temari-san kept reaching for that metal thing on her back."

"That 'metal thing' on her back is a fan and they are all skilled, Sakura-san," Itachi told her smoothly. "They can hide their presence from others. You have not yet been taught how to sense for others of our kind, so you rely more on your sight, sense of smell and hearing."

"It was still embarrassing. I made such a fuss and it turned out that they're friends of your clan."

"Only Naruto-kun is a friend of ours. We have only met with the Sabaku clan once and during that time, Gaara-kun and Sasuke fought."

"They had a fight?" she gasped, her eyes widening.

"It was a long time ago." He suddenly fell silent and his head turned slightly to the left. "Naruto-kun, it is not polite to listen in on others' conversations."

Chuckling reached Sakura's sensitive ears, making her scowl in the direction of the window. There was a ledge out there large enough for somebody to sit or stand on, but she had no idea that somebody would actually sit there and listen to their conversation. It was rather unnerving thinking of somebody doing so. Yes, the others had sensitive hearing too, but they tuned them out to give them privacy. Sakura was still learning on how to master that particular skill.

And then the window was sliding open and somebody was slipping through the opening, making her eyes widen. Just who the hell did this Naruto think he was? Before she could scream at him to get out of her room, Itachi sighed and shook his head at her, silently telling her that it was best not to argue with him. He wouldn't pay any attention to them.

Naruto paused for a moment as he looked down at Sakura and Itachi, blinking once in surprise. "Man." He grinned sheepishly. "It's kind of strange seeing you act like that, Itachi."

The way he spoke to Itachi so informally… Sakura wasn't sure what to make of it. Clearly they knew one another and were… Were they friends?

"It's not strange," she huffed, her hold tightening on his hand.

Since leaving the group and going up to her bedroom, she hadn't let go of his hand once. Being able to sense so many powerful vampires in the house was unsettling to her, so they sat up against the headboard of her bed, their hands entwined and resting against her thighs.

"It is," Naruto exclaimed and sat down on the bottom of the bed, ignoring Sakura as she glared at him. She did _so _not give him permission to sit on her bed. Damn it. He was like the annoying little brother she never had or wanted. Although, considering how he had tried to get her to run away with him earlier… She shuddered. "I've never seen Itachi acting like this before."

In response, he sighed. "What do you want, Naruto-kun?"

The blond looked down at the space between them, a frown settling over his features. "It was Orochimaru who attacked us, Itachi."

"Orochimaru?" Sakura glanced up at Itachi's blank face as she felt the hidden anger within him sparking to life.

"He's a powerful witch," Naruto explained. "He used to be one of Baa-chan's and Ero-Sennin's friends before they were changed and they used to be a team. But… I don't know. They said that there's always been a darkness in him and then one day, he just snapped. Made himself immortal or some crazy shit like that." Scratching his head, he gave Itachi such a look that it made him seem so many years older. He looked so tired. "That's why I didn't say who it was earlier. I couldn't. Sasuke would've flipped."

A powerful witch.

And they couldn't say his name around Sasuke.

"The one who attacked Sasuke?" She kept her voice low so that there wasn't a chance of Sasuke overhearing them.

Naruto frowned over at her. "You know about that?"

"Not in detail," Itachi told him. "But Sakura-san knows enough."

"Right…" His frown deepened before he sighed. "Look, Sakura-chan, I'm sorry for acting the way I did earlier. Or if I came off as a bit pushy and–"

He looked so sincere that it warmed her dead heart. Maybe Naruto wasn't as bad as she had once thought? "It's fine."

"You're not mad?" She shook her head and when he gave her a grin, she had to hold back a groan. "Don't think that that means the offer doesn't stand, though. You can still run away with me. You know, break away from these guys and have fun."

"I _do_ have fun," she grumbled in response, her hold tightening on Itachi's hand. "I want to stay with Itachi-san, Naruto. Not only because he saved me, but also because he's my friend. He is my family now."

Even though he appeared unaffected, there was a warm feeling coming from Itachi as the words left her lips and in response, a small smile played at the corner of her lips. It felt nice to be able to bring him such… happiness? Was that what Itachi was currently feeling? Whatever it was, it was nice to be able to make him feel that way.

"_O-Oi_! You two better not go having sex in front of me or something! Stop giving each other mushy looks! It's creepy."

And then just like that, the moment was shattered.

Releasing Itachi's hand for the first time in hours, Sakura stood up and walked over to where Naruto was now standing, waving his arms in the air like an idiot. Oh she was going to pummel him. His eyes widened as she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him back out of her window, uncaring of the way his head thumped against the frame. Once she heard the satisfying thud followed by a groan that told her he had landed on the ground, Sakura leaned out of the window and looked down at him with a fierce glower. Naruto was pouting, seeming utterly confused and was simply laying there on his back, looking up at her.

"What the hell," he mumbled. "Did you just… _throw _me out of the _window_?"

"Say something like that again, you idiot, and I'll do worse than throw you out of a window," Sakura yelled and as soon as she did, she slammed her window shut, the glass trembling for a couple of moments after she did.

"_B-But, Sakura-chan_!" Naruto whined from outside and she could hear him getting up, moving underneath her window. "_I was only kidding! Well, not the part about you and Itachi having sex in front of me, because that's weird! But you're not really creepy or scary! I promise."_

And just like that, all conversation and movement in the house stopped. The sound of Temari cleaning her fan, of Gaara placing down his gourd, of Kankuro working on his puppets _all stopped_. Not even a second later, both Sakura and Itachi could hear Mikoto talking to Shisui, though she was making an effort to keep her voice low so that they couldn't hear her. Sakura had a feeling Itachi could hear her since he rolled his eyes (which seemed very uncharacteristic of him to her), but instead of telling her what was said, he merely shook his head.

"We were _not_ about to have sex," Sakura shouted right back, knowing that Naruto could hear her.

"_I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. Don't be mad at me!"_

"_Shut up, dobe,_" a threatening voice spat and Sakura knew instantly that it was Sasuke. "_Nobody wants to hear about what they're doing up there."_

"_Yes, Naruto-kun._" This time, it was Mikoto who was speaking but her voice was softer and much more calm. "_Besides, I know that they have not done anything like that_."

"_Yet._" A voice chuckled and though she wasn't too sure, Sakura could have sworn that it was Kankuro. "_They haven't done anything like that _yet_._"

The frown in Naruto's voice was obvious. "_Why not?" _And then, he sounded a little (_very)_ angry. "_Uchiha Itachi! You better not think you're better than my Sakura-chan!"_

Itachi sighed but said nothing in return.

"_Naruto, shut up_," Sasuke once again spat. "_You don't know anything about Sakura, so how can she be yours? You have no right to claim her!"_

"_And what is there to know?"_ This voice had her eyes widening. It was Gaara's voice.

"_She was ra–"_

"_Don't you dare continue with that sentence, Uchiha Sasuke_." It seemed even Itachi was surprised when he heard his mother _yelling_ at Sasuke. "_Sakura-chan wouldn't appreciate it in the least."_

This time, it was Sasuke who sighed.

Sakura tensed ever so slightly as it seemed to go deathly silent and it was then she realised that, with just a couple of short sentences, everyone knew part of her story now.

"Come, Sakura," Itachi told her as he stood up and opened her window once more. "We will go and sit by the lake for a while."

She nodded gratefully and followed him as he leapt out of her window. They both ignored Naruto as he stared at her, guilt and shock so clear on his face as he watched them run into the trees, as he watched them disappear into the darkness. Even Sasuke seemed to be feeling a little guilty as he stood a couple of feet away from the blond.

* * *

"You shouldn't have said anything," Naruto muttered, now looking down at his feet.

"Me?" Sasuke scoffed as he turned to the opposite side of the forest and headed over to the trees. "It was you who started it by screaming that they were having sex."

Naruto frowned as he regarded Sasuke's back for a few moments, the Uchiha emblem catching his attention immediately. He never truly understood why Sasuke continued to wear his clan's emblem. Sure, it told others just who he was, but didn't it also make him a target? What if hunters found him? All other members of the Uchiha clan were wiped out. They were all dead except for the five nearby.

"Oi, Sasuke," he called after the Uchiha. "Where are you going?"

Sasuke didn't pause for a moment. "I have something I need to do."

With that, he disappeared.

"He's been hanging around Konoha for a couple of weeks now." Shisui narrowed his eyes and Naruto blinked in surprise when he suddenly appeared beside him. "He doesn't do anything. Simply watches and investigates."

The blond's frown deepened. "Investigates? Do you think he has a lead on Orochimaru?"

Shisui shook his head, his sharingan deactivating as he walked back over to the house. "I don't know."

But whatever he was doing in Konoha, he was serious about it. The fact that he was being extremely cautious and covering his tracks to such a great extent, told Shisui that.

* * *

"I'm not upset about your clan knowing, since they already knew and I… I feel safe here," Sakura told Itachi, her eyes glued on the ground. "It's just that… I don't even know these people and now they know something about me that is extremely private." Itachi was leaning back against a tree and held her as she spoke. "I know that I didn't know any of you when I was first changed, but I think of you all as family now. You saved me. Shisui-san is doing everything he possibly can to stop my parents from having to suffer or find out about what I am now. Your mom and Sasuke both came to protect me earlier today when I was trying to outrun the sand." Sakura turned her head slightly and rested it on his chest, closing her eyes. "I like you and your clan. Even your dad, even though he's been nothing but negative towards me."

His lips twitched into a slightly bitter smile. "Do not take it personally. My father has always been that way. It is just who he is. However, even though he comes off as cold and hard to please, he is not always that way."

"I know." She gave a soft smile as she leaned in closer to Itachi, breathing in his scent. It was a mixture of different smells. Fire, an earthy smell that reminded her of the forest and something so very masculine. Like his presence, it calmed her. Perhaps it was simply Itachi who could do such a thing? Yes, there were moments when he could terrify her, but that was only when his sharingan was activated and he was threatening somebody – and that had only happened once, when he was warning Sasuke to back off. "I've seen your memories, remember?"

In response, he nodded once. "You should not feel ashamed about what happened to you, Sakura-san." His voice was nothing but a murmur and Sakura tried her best to hold back the shiver that ran up her spine as he brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "It was not your fault. The world is full of monsters, but not all of them are of the supernatural kind that people naturally fear. Some of the most sadistic monsters, are humans."

He was so right that it _hurt_. "It's been easy pushing what happened from my mind, especially with all the training. But…" At her 'but', Itachi glanced down at her. "But I'm scared that when I'm alone, when there's nothing left to think about, it's all going to come crashing down on me all at once." Pulling back ever so slightly, Sakura opened her eyes and looked up at him. "And I know you've felt it, too. Through our bond, I mean. That… That darkness. Sometimes, I get so angry, I feel so murderous, that it actually hurts. It pains me that I can't do anything."

If it was even possible, his hold became more comforting. "Do not dwell on such things, Sakura-san. You will never be alone and if those feelings _do _try to take over you, I will be there to help you."

"Do you promise?"

Sakura's eyes widened as Itachi pressed his lips to her forehead. "I promise, Hime."

* * *

It had been an instinctual move to kiss her forehead, to brush his lips across her skin. And as for the 'hime' comment…

It was definitely not a name he'd ever thought he'd use for somebody. But somehow, it fit.

Itachi sighed as he looked up at the dark sky. The stars were out tonight. Unknown to humans, they were always 'out', they were simply hiding behind clouds and pollution. That was yet another thing that pained the Uchiha clan. Yes, there were benefits to technology and other things such as that, but the world had once been so beautiful and natural. There had been no pollution. Now? Now their planet was being destroyed.

Glancing down at the woman sleeping in his arms, he felt _that feeling_ again.

If somebody asked Itachi to explain the feelings he was experiencing at that moment in time, since the very first moment he caught a whiff of Sakura's scent, he would be unable to answer. He, the Uchiha genius, would not be able to come up with a single word to explain how he felt. It was simply… different. _He _had been different the second he picked up on her scent and with each passing day, each passing moment, the connection between them was growing stronger.

She opened up to him and trusted him completely. Despite the awful, unforgivable things that had happened to Sakura, she let him in. She told him things about her past, told him about her previous life, and even though she claimed that many of the things she told him were dull, Itachi didn't think they were at all. They told him who she was as a person. They allowed him to see the woman she was inside. Sakura was passionate, she was fierce and protective of those she cared for. There was a determination within her, there was an innocence.

To him, she was a one-of-a-kind type of creature.

It was so rare to find innocence such as hers. It was so rare to find somebody like_ her_.

In all his years, Itachi had never felt this way about anyone before.

It was unsettling.

His father had warned him the second Itachi arrived home, covered in blood with a badly broken Sakura in his arms about getting too attached, but already, he had been in too deep. Itachi hadn't even needed to lay eyes upon the woman for him to be caught under her spell. Although, the moment their eyes locked and her stunningly green eyes begged of him to help her… Well, they had sealed his fate.

How could he allow for such an innocent creature to die in such a horrific way? To put it simply, he couldn't. Itachi gave a small smirk as he brushed the hair away from her eyes. His mother had always told him that he was a stubborn person, but to refuse to allow death to take this woman from him?

There were no words for how badly Itachi had insulted death. First, despite being on death's door, Itachi had been somewhat brought back to full health (albeit, unnaturally). Then, to add insult to the injury, he had then snatched Sakura away from that very same doorstep in the very same way.

It did not matter to him. He would protect Sakura with his life.

"You are my life now," he murmured almost silently to a sleeping Sakura as he closed his eyes and rested his head back against the tree, "Hime."

And it was the truth.

If somebody dared to try and steal her from him…

They would have to kill him first and that would be no easy task.

* * *

He watched her like he always did. He watched the grace that showed in each of her movements. He watched as she smiled and joked lightly with his mother. He watched as she teased Sasuke (surprising them all when Sasuke didn't attack her or snap at her for such a thing). He watched as she 'played nice' – as she had once called it – with his father. He watched as she smiled and spoke with Shisui like they were old friends.

Sakura didn't know it, but his clan had accepted her. Even his father and Sasuke. They knew how much Sakura meant to him despite it all happening so quickly. They knew that she was his life. She was a member of their clan now.

And then, _that feeling_ returned as she turned to him, as her eyes lit up in a warm, tender smile when they connected with his. Sakura always smiled around him, though he knew she wasn't always aware of it. The smile wouldn't always be on her lips, but it was in her eyes. Around him, her smiles were nothing but genuine. She really was happy with him. And that made him happy. He and Sakura were connected. They could feel each other's emotions as though they were their own.

No, he did not only see Sakura in a romantic way. He would be whatever she needed him to be. A friend, a confider, a protector or a lover. Whatever she wanted, whatever she needed, he would give without complaint. If she simply wanted to carry on as they currently were, then he would gladly do so. Strangely enough, Itachi did not mind being Sakura's _anything_.

The feeling had worried him at first and had made him uneasy, but now, he was growing accustomed to it. After all, it wasn't a terrible feeling if he was being completely honest. It was nice. It was comforting and warm and made him feel things he had never thought possible. She made his dead heart want to restart. She made him want to give her things that he had never even thought about before.

He wanted to make her happy.

He wanted to see her smiling all of the time.

He wanted to take away that awful loneliness she felt at times.

He wanted to cherish her and protect her, to tell her that it would all be all right, even if it wasn't true.

He wanted to love her.

But was he capable of giving her such things? It was no secret that he could appear cold and aloof at times – even downright unapproachable. What if, one day, he hurt her? What if–

No. There was no use in thinking of what ifs and maybes. Nothing came free in life – Itachi had learned that the hard way. If he wanted something, he had to grab it and _make it his_.

However, for now, he was simply content with watching Sakura grow accustomed to her new life.

* * *

The Sabaku clan and Naruto were still around, although they spent most of their days searching for leads on Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya. With the help of Shisui and Mikoto, Naruto had focused hard on his connection with Jiraiya. It had been difficult for the blond, as he was not one for concentration, but in the end, he managed to do it. Jiraiya was alive, but was in hiding. Most likely with Tsunade and Shizune.

The tale of Uzumaki Naruto was a sad one, a painful one.

With Sakura seated comfortably between his legs, her side and head leaning against him as he himself leaned against a tree, Itachi closed his eyes and slowly wrapped his arms around her.

At a young age, Naruto had lost both his parents in a horrific way. They never managed to get to the bottom of what happened to his mother and father, but the news of their deaths had shocked the world.

His father, Namikaze Minato, had been a powerful leader. In fact, Minato had been the fourth leader of Konoha before his untimely death. Unlike other leaders of other nations, he had truly wished for peace. He did everything he could to prevent wars and protect his followers. However, one night, he and his wife, Uzumaki Kushina, had been assassinated. The assassin had never been captured or found out.

At the time of his parents' death, Naruto had only been a baby and only trusted elders of Konoha knew of his existence. To keep him safe, they had locked him away, kept him out of sight of the public eye, hoping that, if the assassin should ever return, it would not be to kill Naruto.

However, as he grew older, Naruto lashed out. He grew to hate the men who locked him away, to hate the overwhelming loneliness that was forever trying to take over him. One of his guards, his protectors, had been none other than himself. He, Uchiha Itachi, had been trusted to take care of a rebellious, loud-mouth brat.

One day, not long before Naruto's fifteenth birthday, Itachi all but dragged Sasuke to Naruto's 'home'. It had been more of a prison, if Itachi was being honest. Sure, he had been allowed outside, but only in the enclosed area surrounding his 'home'. Sasuke had been stunned when he met Naruto, but Itachi liked to think that they had become friends. Naruto even thought of Sasuke as his brother, even though the latter refused to acknowledge it. Itachi knew that, though the feelings were hidden, Sasuke also cared for Naruto. They were friends. Sasuke was Naruto's first ever bond and (not including his clan) Naruto was Sasuke's.

Not even a year later, the assassin returned on a night that Itachi had not been on duty, when he had been away on a hunt. If it hadn't been for Naruto's godfather, Jiraiya, then he would have died that night. Somebody had leaked the information about him. Not to the whole world, of course, but still to highly dangerous men. Jiraiya had somehow caught wind of that and had been there as fast as he possibly could, desperate to protect his student's son, his godson.

That was the night Uzumaki Naruto was turned into a vampire.

It had been the only way to save him.

"What are you thinking so hard about?"

Glancing down at the soft voice, Itachi readjusted his hold so that Sakura could move back slightly and look up at him. "It is nothing, Hime."

He could tell by the shy smile she gave him that, if she had still been human, Sakura would be blushing. It amused him greatly how expressive she was, how she wore her heart on her sleeve and left her emotions on show for everybody to see. Itachi knew that she didn't do it on purpose – it was simply who she was and that was what he liked most about her. She was genuine.

It was then that Itachi felt it. The warm feeling flowing through their bond from Sakura. It was like the feeling he felt around her. No, it was not as strong as the way he felt, but it was growing each and every day.

He was willing to wait for her, no matter how long it took.

After all, he would be whatever she wanted him to be.


	7. This Is For Her

**Chapter 6**

**This Is For Her**

* * *

They were all sat comfortably in the living room, all speaking about their past lives and their lives now. It was mostly Naruto and Kankuro who were speaking, but Mikoto, Temari and Shisui often threw in a memory here and there.

Sakura smiled to herself as she looked around. It was nice. Even Fugaku seemed more relaxed as he sat comfortably beside his wife. There was a warmth in his eyes whenever she would speak and it made Sakura's stomach flutter. She hoped that, one day, somebody would look at her that way. She hoped that somebody would look at her with their full attention, with unconditional love. Sure, Fugaku was hiding most of his emotions, but she could see the look he would give Mikoto whenever their eyes connected and it warmed her dead heart.

"What about you, Sakura–chan?" Sakura looked over at Naruto in confusion since she hadn't been paying attention. "None of us have been to school in this time and you're the most recently changed, so I was wondering what it was like for you?"

If she could, she would have been blushing as she lowered her head a little, smiling sheepishly. "I was uh… I was the geek of our year."

Naruto's eyes were wide as he sat up from his slouched position. "What? No way! I bet you were super popular."

She laughed nervously and shook her head, her fingers fidgeting with the hem of her shorts. "No. I was the least popular. My best friend, Yamanaka Ino, was the most popular person in our school. Everybody looked up to her like she was the queen or something." A softer smile graced Sakura's lips as she remembered Ino. "I was the type of girl who kept her head in the books and studied hard. Though… I often got into fights."

This time, it was Temari who spoke, smirking as she did so. "No offence, but you _do_ seem like the type that gets into fights."

Was it bad that Sakura couldn't even argue with the blonde? During the three weeks the Sabaku clan and Naruto had been staying with them, they had watched Sakura sparring with everyone in the Uchiha clan except for Fugaku, who had still yet to warm up to her. Once or twice, Naruto had sparred with her as well as Kankuro. Sakura had been startled when Kankuro more or less brought puppets to life, but had learned that they weren't actually alive, they were simply being controlled by his chakra. As well as that, they had seen her punching Naruto through trees and across the clearing when he pissed her off.

"Yeah…" She smiled awkwardly. "I've always had anger issues."

"So what happened with your friend? Didn't she stand up for you during those fights?"

She tensed ever so slightly at Kankuro's question, but having Itachi's calming presence sat beside her managed to relax her a little. "Of course. Ino stood up for me all the time against the bullies," Sakura told them all. "She wasn't just my best friend, she was more like a sister." A small smile played along her lips. "We were inseparable growing up and when we went to high school, she did everything she could to keep the others off my back, but it didn't always work." Sighing, Sakura sat back in her seat, frowning ever so slightly. "They were nasty. Always picking on me for things I couldn't help, like my appearance, and jealous that I was the smartest kid at school. They would try and force me to do their homework for them, to tutor them or 'dumb down' my own work so that they could appear better." Her frown began to look more like a scowl and she could feel Itachi's eyes on her, his wariness of her souring mood drifting through their bond. "If I didn't beat the shit out of them, then Ino did. She would literally hold them down and force them to apologise."

"Sounds like a great friend, if you ask me," Shisui commented.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "So what happened between you and Ino? Did you fall out or something?"

This time, when Sakura tensed, it was much more noticeable. "No, Ino… She was killed in a fire. She had friends over after a night out and they were all drunk." She paused for a moment, staring down at her hands as they continued fidgeting with her shorts. She only vaguely noticed how her hands were trembling, but it wasn't with sadness. It was with anger. "One of them took things too far and locked them all in the house and set it on fire. They… Ino's parents were never the same afterwards. Even my parents took the news hard."

The once happy mood was now sombre and depressing, but Sakura barely even noticed.

"And how did you take it?"

Sakura looked up at Gaara in silent surprise, as it was the first time he had spoken in a while. He seemed to prefer watching others instead of actually getting involved. In fact, it was almost as though he didn't know how to.

"How did I take it?" she repeated the question with a frown, one that deepened when he nodded once. "Not well, obviously. I tried not to focus too hard on it because it hurt too much. Instead, I did what I do best: I studied. It paid off in the end because I came top of the class and was given permission to work in the hospital, to help out and observe. Of course I wasn't allowed to take part in surgery, as I'm still not skilled enough, but I had others' respect in the hospital. I was eighteen and already training to be a doctor, already on my way to becoming one!"

"You're starting to sound even more like Baa–chan!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin, trying to diffuse the obviously depressing mood. "She's a great doctor and can heal with her chakra."

"Really?" Sakura questioned, looking at them all in shock. "Y–You mean that… that if I can learn to ignore blood, I could help out in hospitals again?" Mikoto smiled gently and nodded and in response, a bright smile lit up Sakura's features. "I want to do that!" Turning to Itachi, her smile increased, looking more like a grin. "Do you think Tsunade–sama would teach me how to heal with chakra?"

It was Naruto who answered as he shot to his feet. "Hell yeah! Tsunade–baa–chan lost people she loved, too! She'll definitely help you."

"Naruto–"

The blond cut off Sasuke, who glared at him murderously for doing so. Since the topic of Ino, he had gone utterly silent and, if it was possible, even a little paler than usual. They were all things Itachi, Shisui and Gaara had not missed. However, since her attention had been elsewhere, Sakura had not noticed until that moment and she felt Itachi's suspicion.

"No, she seriously will," he argued, seeming to know what Sasuke had been about to say. "Yeah, she's a little blunt and can be harsh at times, but she still cares about people. That's part of the reason why she taught Shizune–nee–chan."

Hope bloomed in her chest.

"Oi, but you have to watch out for Ero–Sennin," Naruto warned her with wide eyes, waving his arms around in the air. During the past couple of weeks, Sakura had discovered that he was easily excited. Actually, she had learned that on the very first day she had met him. "He's a gigantic pervert!" She had kind of figured that, given the fact that he called him 'Ero–Sennin'. "He peeps in bathhouses, calling it his 'research' and then writes smutty books."

It was a pretty frightening thought, having a vampire watching you whilst you bathed, whilst you were doing _anything._ They could mask their presence, so unless you could feel their eyes on you (which was very doubtful, considering it had taken a shift in the wind for Sakura to notice Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Naruto watching her), you would never know he was there.

Panic began to well up inside of her. What if she had been watched? Before her death, she and Ino had spent a lot of their time at the public bathhouses and not only that, but they had also gone swimming in the lake not too far from here. Oh, her insides felt like ice. It wasn't the thought of Jiraiya watching her (though that was equally as alarming) it was the thought of _anyone_ watching her.

"He won't do anything, though," Naruto continued, not noticing Sakura's rising panic. Fortunately for her, Itachi did and in response, he gently placed his hand on her lower back. Due to their position, nobody could see that he was touching her other than Gaara and the redhead didn't even spare them a glance (other than the split second look when he noticed a hand moving out of the corner of his eye). "Baa–chan would totally kick his ass. She's scary. She once beat him up until he couldn't even move properly for weeks and I had to take food to him all the time until he got better."

"I heard Tsunade–sama once used Jiraiya–sama as a football," Shisui spoke up.

Naruto nodded quickly. "She did! In one of his books, he made her the main character and she got_ so mad!"_

Itachi's thumb traced soothing patterns against her lower back as Naruto continued with tales about how Tsunade put Jiraiya in his place over the years and she couldn't help but smile. It seemed as though the woman was a protector of all females. Well, protecting them from Jiraiya, that was. And as Naruto continued his stories, Sakura could feel her admiration for the woman growing. To be able to shove aside her thirst for blood and heal people couldn't be easy at all. However, if Tsunade could do it, Sakura was willing to try it, too.

After all, it had been over two months now and she hadn't slipped up once.

Not a drop of human blood had passed her lips.

And she didn't plan on it happening any time soon.

* * *

Itachi had had to go into work and as Sakura sat down beside their lake, she found herself missing him. She missed his presence and the peace he radiated. She missed how he was able to soothe and calm her by just a simple touch. She missed their conversations, even though she did most of the talking. Most of all, she missed _him._

Damn it! What was wrong with her? He had only been gone for two hours, though she passed it off as it being because it was a night shift. Usually, by this time of night, she and Itachi would be laying together in this very spot. They would be talking quietly to one another and he would be holding her gently in his arms. It sounded strange, but in his arms, Sakura felt like nothing bad could ever happen to her. She felt like he would always be around to protect her and keep her safe.

He comforted her. He made her happy. Nobody had been able to make her so happy _ever_. It felt different to her usual happiness. And she really liked it, but at the same time, it scared her. Itachi had her trust – one hundred and ten percent of it – but what if something happened and he suddenly wasn't there anymore? What would happen to her? How would she be able to go on without having him by her side? It had only been two months since he saved her life by introducing her to his world, but already, Sakura knew that she wouldn't be able to go on without him. He kept her strong and he kept her safe. Itachi was her protector and her saviour. When she needed help or needed somebody to calm her down, he did so without questions, without any expectations. And she was so very grateful for that.

Leaning back against the tree, Sakura bit her lip and looked up at the dark sky. The clouds were out tonight and it was spitting rain, though not enough to actually soak her. Even if it was, she was covered beneath their tree.

Hardly anyone was around tonight. In fact, the only ones at the Uchiha clan's home were her and Gaara and she had no idea where the hell he was. If Gaara didn't want to be found, then there was no chance in finding him. Itachi and Shisui were both working and the rest were all hunting. Well, Sakura presumed that they were hunting. Sasuke had been distant and cold all day – more so than usual – and then suddenly, around half an hour ago, he just disappeared.

Other than visiting her father that one time, Sakura had yet to venture further than the lake. For now, she was content with simply hanging around the house and relaxing. However, there was no denying that part of her was growing restless. No matter how much she sparred with the others and no matter how many times she hunted, nothing would ease her of that restless feeling. In all honesty, Sakura had always been the adventurous type, but she was afraid of leaving her safety here with the Uchiha clan.

What if something went wrong? What if her control slipped and she attacked a human? What if she attacked somebody she knew? Just the thought made her insides twist painfully.

The sound of footsteps approaching her had her inwardly frowning. Was it odd of her to feel uncomfortable with somebody other than herself or Itachi coming to the lake? Probably not. In her head, it was their place. When Itachi wasn't working, they would sit under this very tree for hours together. Turning her head to the side slightly, Sakura waited patiently as the person revealed himself by stepping out of the trees and walking towards her. The first thing she spotted were icy blue, intense eyes and the next she spotted was the kanji on his forehead.

Gaara.

His features were as blank as the day she met him and she watched him silently as he placed down his gourd and sat down beside it, not too far away from her, yet not close enough to be considered as friendly.

She wondered what he wanted, since they hadn't really spoken much since the day he arrived, when he and his siblings made it obvious they wished for her to join them. Why had Gaara come by here? It wasn't like she could stop him or tell him he couldn't sit there with her, because she couldn't control him and she couldn't exactly say "this place is for me and Itachi only". Inwardly, Sakura asked herself if maybe he was lonely. She hadn't failed to notice how he remained silent whenever they were all together, like he didn't know how to interact with them all. She wondered why he felt like that because even Fugaku and Sasuke had spoken more than he did, which was seriously saying something.

For well over ten minutes, they sat in silence. Sakura had gone back to looking up at the sky, watching the rain as it began to come down harder, whereas Gaara leaned back against a tree and shifted his gourd under it, keeping it out of the rain.

Sakura forced herself to relax. Gaara was not her enemy, so there was no reason to treat him as one. For all she knew, he probably _was _lonely. He probably only wanted to sit in her company so that he wouldn't be alone. Sakura couldn't hold that against him. She knew what that awful feeling of loneliness felt like and she wouldn't wish it upon anyone.

"I understand," he spoke suddenly, though paused as her eyes snapped to his and, noticing her eyebrows knitting together in confusion, he continued, "How you felt during your school years." Sakura's eyes widened, utterly stunned. No, she wasn't interested in him romantically and yes, Gaara could appear as extremely intimidating, but there was no denying that he was attractive. Attractive people were usually popular. "I was also an outcast and my entire village despised me."

His entire village? Sakura's dead heart broke for him. So what if those at school bullied her? Gaara had an _entire village_ hating him. "Why?"

At her soft, broken voice, Gaara's eyes slipped over to hers languidly. He appeared relaxed, but Sakura could see the slight tension in his shoulders as his head leaned back against the trunk of the tree. "During the time when I was human, they believed that I was a monster," he told her. "My ability to control sand started long before I became a vampire and for that, I was labelled as an outcast. People feared me. They avoided me. On more than one occasion, there had even been assassins sent after me." Sakura's hand covered her mouth in shock and horror. "They were sent by the leader of the village… my own father."

How could somebody do that to their own child? It made Sakura feel sick to her stomach.

"It may not be the same, but we were both outcasts for things we cannot help."

She shook her head. "No, you're much stronger than I ever was. Just having those at school hate me hurt me so badly that I started to hate myself. Their words and actions made me look in the mirror and feel sick with what I saw, with who was staring back at me. There were times…" Her eyes lowered to the ground. "There were times when I even contemplated suicide, just to get away from it all. I couldn't even begin to imagine what you went through. To still be here, you must have–"

"No," he cut her off. "The sand protects me automatically, even against myself." Once again, her eyes snapped to his, showing him her confusion and, with a sigh, Gaara stood up and told her to do the same. "Punch me."

Was he insane? "I can't punch you!"

He stared at her blankly.

"Gaara…"

"Trust me."

Trust him? How… Itachi was the only one with her full and unwavering trust. Despite how loving and kind she had been, not even Mikoto had that yet. But then again, Gaara understood her.

Sighing, Sakura stepped closer to him and out of her shelter from the rain as she clenched her fist tightly. "With or without chakra?"

"With."

And as she did, instead of her fist connecting with his face, it instead connected with sand, making it explode around them at the collision. Sakura frowned and went to punch him with her left hand, but again, she was stopped. She hadn't even seen the sand leave his gourd! As it returned to the gourd, Gaara was once again shown standing no more than a foot away from her, his expression empty and his stance relaxed.

"You don't have to control it at all?"

He shook his head, going back to underneath the tree as he sat down. After a moment, Sakura did the same. "That is why people feared me. When angered, my chakra would summon the sand and it would lash out. I couldn't control it when I got emotional. It was like the sand would become something entirely different – like it was alive. It was because of the sand that many people from the village died, because I couldn't control it or stop it from lashing out and hurting them."

She didn't judge him. How could she? If Gaara had no control of the sand protecting him, then it really wasn't his fault why those people died. It sounded heartless of her, she knew that, but it was the truth.

"Now, after having years to perfect my control over it, I can stop it from attacking of its own accord. However, I cannot stop it from protecting me. Even when I am without chakra and worn out, it will still protect me. It will always protect me. It does not matter whether it is physically or emotionally. If my sand senses a threat, it will defend me."

A gentle smile pulled at the corners of her lips. Like Gaara had his sand, she had Itachi. He had saved her life. Even though he could have passed her by without a second thought and never looked back, he had instead stopped and came to help her. And then, he had gone on to protect her several times since then. Not only physically, but also emotionally. Just like Gaara's sand.

They fell silent for a while, though it was more of the fact that neither of them could think of anything more to say rather than they were comfortable with sitting in silence. It was different than when she sat with Itachi. Yes, it seemed Gaara understood the loneliness she had felt and had also received hatred from those who didn't even know him well enough to hate him, but… Sakura didn't even know how to explain her thoughts. All she could describe it as, was that it was different than anything she had ever experienced before. She felt warm when she thought of Itachi, or when he was by her side.

Movement had Sakura's head turning to the side and had Gaara's eyes narrowing a fraction. It was rushed, like the person approaching was in a hurry. She listened carefully to the sounds and, like Itachi had taught her to, she focused on their chakra.

A flash of navy blue.

"It's Sasuke," she mumbled as they both pulled themselves to their feet to wait for his arrival. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gaara put his gourd onto his back once more. "But I wonder why he's in such a rush?"

Gaara didn't have time to reply as Sasuke tore through the opening to the small clearing, stopping just a mere foot away from her. His eyes were wild, his hair was tousled and due to how fast he had been running and his abrupt stop, the wind blew her hair backwards and off her face. It returned to normal after a couple of seconds.

"What's wrong with–"

"Hear me out." His voice was low and serious and in response, Gaara's eyes once again narrowed. So she wasn't the only one who'd noticed his distance as of late? "I wasn't exactly secretive about it, but for the past month, I have been going into Konoha." There was a pause as he watched her face carefully for her reaction. "To where you was attacked."

Sakura's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened before suddenly, anger was filling her. How dare he go and do something like that? "I told you that I don't want revenge," she spat, her fists trembling as she forced herself _not_ to punch a hole through his chest. Her control on her chakra enhanced strength still wasn't too great. To perfect it, she needed the master of that strength. Tsunade. "Why the hell would you go there? I just want to forget that it ever happened!"

"It's impossible for you to forget," he snapped right back at her. "Look at you. You want to find those guys. I can see it in your eyes. It's why you're so angry right now."

Taking a deep, calming breath, Sakura willed herself to calm down. "No."

"And if I told you that you're not the only girl they attacked?" Sasuke questioned her, one of his dark eyebrows raising ever so slightly. "What if I told you that they've attacked people you know, people you _knew?"_

_Ino._

That was the first face that flashed through her mind.

"Don't," Sakura whispered as she took a half–step back, her right arm raising as though she was putting a wall between them, like she would no longer be able to hear his words. "_Don't!_"

The redhead standing not too far away watched them closely, his eyes flashing dangerously as he realised what Sasuke was doing.

"I have been watching them closely for over a month now," he said to her. "After tracing their scents back to their current hideout, I infiltrated their… group." The way he said it made it sound as though it was too pathetic to call anything more. "They prey on young, beautiful girls and watch them for a while, learning their schedules and personalities and other things such as that. Then, once they have gathered enough information, they attack." There was a short pause and for a moment, Sakura saw something flash in his eyes, but it was gone too quickly for her to be able to tell what it was. "Your friend, Yamanaka Ino–"

"No."

"She was blonde." He ignored her attempts at shutting him up. "Blue eyes, though one of them was hidden due to the way she styled her hair. Often wore the colour purple as it was her favourite colour." Sakura's legs gave out on her, her fingers clawing into the dirt as she sobbed tearlessly. There was no way for him to know any of that. "She was one of their victims, though Ino managed to get away by sheer luck. However, considering that she saw their faces, they decided that they had to silence her."

Ino's sudden change flashed through Sakura's mind. Her best friend had always been a loud girl and was definitely hard to ignore, but it wasn't until several months before her death that she began drinking heavily. Sakura had thought that she was simply experimenting like most teenagers seemed to do, but now… What if Ino had been blocking out the memory of what had happened to her? Sasuke had said that she managed to get away, but it would have still been a traumatising experience, even if it didn't go as far for Ino as what had happened to her.

Hands twitching and sand swirling restlessly in his gourd, Gaara growled out, "Uchiha. I suggest you stop filling Sakura's head with such thoughts."

But Sasuke ignored him. "She stayed with you for a while, which is how they found out about _you_, which is why you became one of their victims. Later on, to silence her, they waited for Ino to return to her home and, uncaring that she had others with her, they locked all the exits – just as you had said – and set the house on fire. The only reason why they didn't attack at your home is because they wanted you."

Suddenly, she was shaking her head. "No. You're wrong. T–The fire started–"

"From the inside," he interrupted her. "But Ino had a balcony and a basement, didn't she?"

Sakura felt as though she was going to be sick. "…She did."

Honestly, she had always thought of what had happened as strange. There had been no motive behind it. The detectives and fire department had merely written it off as one of her guests being a pyromaniac and a psychopath (of course that hadn't been their actual words, but it was close enough). They never found the culprit, never found the person who actually started the fire. All they had been able to figure out was who had been in there and who never made it out alive.

Just the thought of Ino going through something slightly similar to what happened to her had Sakura's insides aching, had her eyes filling with tears. Ino, the girl who was always smiling, always sticking up for her but at the same time, forcing her to grow stronger and more independent by pushing her and teasing her. The girl who had been there for her no matter how bad things got. The girl who had never left her side.

The girl she considered her sister.

Sakura was oozing murderous intent as she slowly stood up and her body was trembling with rage as her eyes snapped to Sasuke's. "Take me to them," she spat through clenched teeth. "_Now_."

He froze for just a split second before nodding once.

However before they could leave, a wall of sand was in front of them.

"Gaara–"

"No." Gaara shook his head once. "I will not allow you to go through with it. That dark path you're stumbling onto is dangerous and you may lose yourself on it as I once lost myself."

"I'm not doing this for me," Sakura told him coldly, not even sparing Gaara a single glance as her fist was suddenly glowing blue with chakra and raising. "This is for her."

Her fist smashed into the sand and the earlier explosion that had occurred when Gaara was showing her how his sand worked was nothing compared to now.

And then she and Sasuke were running through the forest.

Gaara cursed to himself as he ran in a different direction, going to the one person he knew would be able to stop Sakura.

Itachi.

* * *

When they arrived, Sakura's anger had not simmered in the slightest. It felt like the darkness she often felt lurking in her mind had suddenly sprung forth, blinding her as it took over her body. However, while she had no control over her body, she still knew what she was doing and she didn't disagree with it at all. Did that make her a monster? Even if it did, she didn't care. Those men… They deserved everything that would be coming to them.

The building was an average sized, seedy looking place and there were several cars outside, though Sakura paid little attention to that. She was instead focusing on the sounds she could hear within the building. From the sounds of it, she was guessing there were eleven of them in there. There had only been three that had attacked her, but that didn't matter to Sakura.

If they were members of that unforgivable group, she was going to tear them to shreds.

Her upper lip curled with disgust and anger as she and Sasuke overheard their conversation.

"_That one was feisty!"_

"_You're telling me! Look at the fucking claw marks on my back."_

They both stood there opposite the building, looking as still as statues and to anybody who saw them, they would appear unnatural. They would look deadly and dangerous and they would appear to be the predators that they were. In that moment, they really did look like vampires. Sasuke's sharingan was activated, spinning wildly while Sakura was barely managing to keep herself from storming into the building.

"_Please,_" a voice scoffed and it sent a lightning bolt of recognition through her. He was one of the men who had attacked her and from the cackles that joined his next words, she knew that the other two were there, too. "_That bitch was nothing compared to the one we had before. You should have seen her!"_

It was with that comment that Sakura lunged forward, her eyes wide with a vengeful look as she did so. Right behind her was Sasuke, who seemed unwilling to leave her alone with the men. That didn't matter to her. Just as long as he didn't try to take this away from her, she didn't care. Ino needed justice for what had happened to her.

As they stalked their way through the building, Sasuke clenched his fists as the men continued their foul conversation.

"_Oh yeah? And what was she like, then?"_

"_See this picture? She's the one. She was perfect – a screamer, too_." The man chuckled. "_I swear, Aoi had to break her back to stop her from getting away. Though, I guess that made fucking her more thrilling. She had these bright green eyes–"_

They all fell silent when the door was suddenly kicked open and slamming into the opposite wall, as it was ripped from its hinges and causing a small crater in the opposite wall where it landed and the man who had been talking took a step back, growing deathly pale as he recognised her.

"Y–You," he stammered, his brown eyes wide and filled with horror. "You're supposed to be dead!"

Sakura gave a deadly smile and tilted her head to the side. "Don't tell me you're not glad to see me. I thought you liked a screamer?"

"Oi," another man chuckled as he stood up. "You know her or something, Toshi? If not, I want her."

The man who had attacked her, Toshi, nodded numbly. "She's the one I was telling you guys about just now. The girl in the pictures!"

As they continued their inane conversation, Sakura felt her rage increasing as her eyes scanned the room. It seemed Sasuke had been telling the truth – they _did _watch their victims for a while before attacking them. There were so many pictures and just the sight of them had her feeling overwhelmed by her anger and pain and sorrow. There were pictures of her doing many different things and going about her every day routine, but that wasn't what upset her the most.

They had pictures of Ino.

Sasuke had been telling the truth, after all.

It was with that thought that she lashed out. Cold and ruthless and most definitely unforgiving.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was trembling as he pulled Sakura out of the room. _Him_. _Trembling._

It had been a bloodbath and not a single person had escaped Sakura's rage.

She had slaughtered them all while he got rid of the pictures of her and the evidence of Sakura being one of their victims. There had been no quick and painless deaths like he thought there would be. Sakura had literally ripped them to pieces and forced them all to suffer. That was partly why he was trembling so badly. The blood… Gods, his throat was _burning_ with the need to sate his thirst. How she hadn't… He swallowed hard.

"Itachi."

At her mumbling, Sasuke glanced down at her. He needed to get her cleaned up before somebody saw her, for Sakura looked as though she had been bathing in blood. And she had been. There had been no happiness on her face and there had been no deranged excitement or pleasure. All there had been was anger and pain. She was merely punishing the wicked, punishing those who deserved to be punished.

"He's not here, Sakura."

Shaking her head, Sakura looked up at him with her exhaustion obvious. "He'll be here in four minutes and he's not happy."

Sasuke blinked once, twice, and then a third time in surprise. Just how deep was the bond between Sakura and Itachi? The Uchiha clan's bond with Tsunade was nowhere near as powerful as theirs seemed to be. Yes, they could sense when the blonde was near and could tell whether she was injured or not, but they couldn't tell how long it would take for her to reach them or for them to reach her. They couldn't all sense her emotions.

Once Sakura had slaughtered her enemies, she had looked around herself with dead, haunted eyes and, for a moment, Sasuke had felt almost overwhelmed by the regret he had felt. He should have just kept his mouth shut instead of giving that darkness a key to release itself. No, it hadn't only released itself. It had been more like an explosion of built up anger and hatred.

"Stop here," she murmured to him and, doing as she said, Sasuke did stop and lowered her carefully until she was sitting on the ground.

It was only a minute or so later that a figure appeared beside them and at the anger in Itachi's eyes, Sasuke's widened. Yes, Itachi had been angry at him a few times, but never this angry. Actually his older brother appeared to be livid and the fury in his eyes only grew at the sight of Sakura. He didn't blame Itachi for being angry with him. Sasuke knew that he deserved it because, right at that moment in time, Sakura was sitting on the ground, staring down at the space between her legs with blank eyes. But instead of their usual innocence, there was now a haunted look.

"Leave us," Itachi growled to Sasuke, not even attempting to sound calm.

Sasuke knew not to argue and did exactly as he was told.

* * *

Once certain that Sasuke was no longer within hearing range, Itachi glanced down at Sakura and felt his heart aching at the look in her eyes. It was exactly what he didn't want to happen to her. Itachi hadn't wanted Sakura to have to see the sort of things he had. Of course, it was slightly different since she had been the one to cause it, but that did not matter right now. What mattered was the awful feeling that was filling her. It was no longer pain, nor anger.

Sakura was numb.

"Stand up, Hime," Itachi murmured to her and even though it took a couple of minutes, Sakura slowly did as he said. "Did you–"

She shook her head, looking up at him with that haunted, exhausted look. "I didn't let a single drop of their blood pass my lips. I–I didn't want them to be a part of me. Itachi… they killed Ino. They tried to attack her like they attacked me but she managed to get away. It was because she got away that they killed her and all those other innocent people in her home."

So _that _was what the agonising feeling Sakura had been experiencing earlier was. Gaara had mentioned something about Ino, but by that time, Itachi had been more concerned about getting to Sakura before she killed the men.

"Come," his voice was still nothing but a murmur as he took her hand and pulled her further away from the hideout. Really, Sakura shouldn't have left the forest since she was supposed to be abroad. If her parents had spotted her (considering she wasn't that hard to miss), then things could have become much more difficult and that wasn't even mentioning the fact that she was drenched in blood. "You need to get cleaned up."

Sakura nodded. "Are you…" Itachi paused in his walking and turned to face her, showing her that she had his attention. "Are you angry with me? O–Or disgusted?"

He couldn't exactly answer no, since she could feel his emotions through their bond. "Not with you." He sighed and pulled her closer, ignoring the blood that was now staining his police uniform. He had spares. "I am disgusted with those men for what they did and I am angry with Sasuke for–"

"Don't be," she whispered, pressing her face into his chest, her arms wrapping tightly around him. "Sasuke… He did what he thought was right. And I'm… I'm glad he told me."

That didn't lessen his anger in the slightest. "Come, Hime."

The journey back to the house was silent and when they got halfway there, Itachi had to carry her for Sakura just couldn't go on. Since she was still fairly new to this life, she was still weak. No, not weak. Young. She didn't have as much energy as the others, just like a newborn baby (or a toddler) didn't have the same amount of energy or stamina as an adult. Add mental and emotional exhaustion to the mix…

Itachi sighed and tightened his hold on Sakura and instead of walking through the front door, he leaped up onto his balcony. His parents still had not returned and neither had Shisui, but the Sabaku clan and Naruto were all downstairs. Sasuke was currently up in his bedroom, most likely brooding. The reason why he had taken her straight to his own bedroom was because Itachi had to clean her up.

It was strange. Since Sakura had been staying with them, other than to grab clean clothes and whatnot, Itachi hadn't been in his room for longer than five minutes. It no longer felt like his room.

"Can you stand?"

Her eyes were heavy as they drifted up to meet his and before she could even open her mouth, Itachi was already moving in the direction of his bathroom, sitting her down on the closed toilet seat once they were in there.

Other than the sound of water running, it was silent.

He could feel her quickly escalating frustration, though didn't question who it was directed at since he had a fairly decent idea. From the stories she'd told him, as well as what he'd seen of the personality he'd come to cherish so dearly, he knew that Sakura was a strong woman. Feeling as lost and as weakened as she currently did, would be painful for her. There was nothing he could really say to ease that for her.

Once the bath was ready, Itachi lifted Sakura wordlessly, though paused when he felt her body tensing, when he felt the panic filling her as his hands went to remove her blood soaked clothing.

"Do you trust me?"

There was still panic in her eyes as she looked up at him. "Y–Yes."

"I will not hurt you," he told her quietly. "And I will not take advantage of you. You have my word."

It took several moments before Sakura nodded and Itachi slowly began to peel the clothes from her body, trying his best not to awaken her thirst for blood as he did. She was much too tired to actually go out and hunt. It was difficult, though. Surprisingly, however, it seemed Sakura was trying her best to ignore it, although her eyes flashed with the look she often got whilst hunting when he lifted her shirt over her head and the blood was wafted right under her nose. There really had been no other way to remove it unless he tore it off her body and he didn't think it would be appropriate for him to do such a thing. It seemed rather… aggressive. She could also take it the wrong way and become even more panicked.

Once she was undressed, Itachi once again picked her up and gently lowered Sakura down into the hot water, immediately grabbing a sponge and soap so that he could get started with removing the blood. It looked so wrong seeing her covered in it. It made his stomach twist almost violently. Sakura was innocent. She was not supposed to look this way. She was not supposed to reek of blood and death.

At one point during the bath, Itachi had to drain the water and run it once again due to it being too dirty to do any good in cleaning Sakura. Not only that, but as soon as she started to look more like herself, Itachi found that it was becoming increasingly difficult to focus on his task and the tension only grew as he lifted her out of the bath.

He closed his eyes, trying his best not to focus on the fact her naked body was pressed against him.

When he reopened them, believing himself to have just an ounce more self-control than moments before, he felt it slipping away bit by bit at Sakura's expression, at the emotions she was experiencing. She was staring at his lips while biting her own, though her gaze drifted upwards, meeting his, when she sensed his eyes on her and Itachi didn't need their bond to realise that Sakura was feeling unsure. Not only unsure, but she was also confused and…

And feeling what he could feel at that exact moment.

It took him by surprise when Sakura leaned up to him, one of her hands running through his hair and pulling him closer until there was barely even room left between their lips, until their breath intermingled. All Itachi could see were her stunningly green eyes and her full lips, whereas all Sakura could see, was him. Just Itachi. Nothing was more important at that moment in time than him. She trusted him completely.

Just as his lips brushed against hers, sending a shock of pleasure and warmth down his spine, somebody knocked on the door.

"Ignore them," Sakura whispered inaudibly. The only reason Itachi knew what she had said was because of her lips ghosting over his.

He agreed with her completely, but as he went to press his lips fully against hers, the knocking increased.

"_Itachi,"_ Mikoto called, sounding panicked. "_There is an emergency._"

Despite wanting nothing more than to kiss Sakura, the tone in his mother's voice told him how serious it must have been.

"We will continue with our conversation later, Hime," Itachi murmured to her once they heard his mother go back downstairs.

Part of him wished that he could have seen Sakura blush, even if it was just once, for he knew that right now, if she could, she would have been blushing.

Instead of voicing such thoughts, he set Sakura down onto her feet, one of his hands reaching out and grabbing a towel to cover her body with. It didn't even take a minute to dry her off and dress her in some of his own clothes (as well as change his own, since his were covered in blood). He didn't have to do it, but Itachi couldn't deny that he enjoyed seeing her wearing the Uchiha emblem on her back. No, he enjoyed seeing her wearing _his_ clothing (even though they drowned her figure and they had to tie the strings on the pants tightly).

Inwardly frowning to himself, Itachi guided her down the stairs and towards the living room, realising he sounded like a teenager with a silly crush. It was so unlike him that it was laughable.

By the time they arrived, everybody was in the living room, all, in their own way, looking uneasy and on edge.

"Sakura–chan," Naruto exclaimed, genuine relief showing on his features as he turned to face her. "You're okay…" His voice trailed off, his eyes widening and not even a second later, he was pointing accusingly at Itachi, screaming, "You can't dress her up like that. Sakura–chan's my–"

"She is your _nothing_." He narrowed his eyes a fraction and it took quite a bit of effort to stop his sharingan from activating of its own accord out of anger. "And I would appreciate it if you kept comments such as those to yourself, Naruto–kun. It is not polite to claim a person as though they are nothing more than property."

Naruto's eyes were wide and his jaw was slack before he turned to Sakura. "I didn't mean it like that, Sakura–chan. I don't think you're only property."

It didn't go unnoticed how she was too weak to do anything more than give a small smile.

"What happened tonight?" Fugaku demanded, his voice low and serious.

"There was a call at the station," Shisui added, looking straight at Itachi and Sakura. "About a massacre not too far from Konoha town centre. I haven't had the time to go there myself, so I don't know for sure what has happened. Whatever happened, however, the other officers are saying that whoever did it, is not human."

All eyes fell to Sakura, who was staring down at the ground.

Itachi's eyes narrowed once again. "Get to the point, Shisui."

It was Mikoto who spoke up, her usually quiet voice sounding oddly strained yet still melodic at the same time. "Hunters are already at the scene. Your father and I were just driving by when we spotted them. There are sixteen altogether, though I recognise none of them. Neither does your father." There was a soft sigh before she spoke again. "They were apparently already in the area, if what little we heard of their conversation is true."

"I didn't know that they were hanging around," Sasuke muttered, scowling down at the ground.

"What you did was still unnecessary," Itachi told him and it occurred to his clan then that he was acting very out of character tonight. "I don't care if you are bored, Sasuke. Do _not_ use Sakura for your entertainment."

The younger brother's fists clenched tightly, his upper lip curling as he snarled in return, "Or you'll do what, huh? I didn't mean for any of that to happen."

Just as Itachi went to reply with a snarl of his own, Mikoto stepped in between them, looking as though she feared for her youngest son. No, Itachi would never intentionally hurt him, but he knew that he was acting out of character. Even Shisui looked startled. Nobody had ever seen Itachi so protective of somebody before, especially not a girl. It just wasn't like him.

"Enough," Mikoto snapped, glancing over her shoulder at Itachi before turning back to face Sasuke. "We don't need any more fights breaking out today, do you understand me? Sasuke, we know that you didn't mean to hurt Sakura–chan the way you have, but it does not change the fact that it has. Yes, you only wanted to see those who harmed her punished–"

"They didn't only hurt her," he yelled right back at her, ignoring his father's warning growl. "They killed her friend, too!"

Silence.

Once again, Sasuke was snarling. "I knew the moment Sakura told us what happened to her friend that something wasn't right about the story and don't any of you pretend like you didn't think that, either. Humans are violent, yes, but there was no reasoning behind it since _everybody_ in the house died. So I started from where Sakura was attacked and followed their scents to the hideout, saying that I wanted in on their group. They accepted once I passed some pathetic test to prove my strength. It was about two weeks later that I discovered what really happened to Yamanaka Ino. Just like Sakura, she was attacked, only, unlike Sakura, Ino got away before they could actually rape her. It was because she got away that they killed her." His eyes narrowed for a moment. "That is why they watched their victims. It was so they knew enough about them to fix their mistakes. Sakura did the world a favour by ridding it of those vile creatures."

"That doesn't change the fact that you've screwed with her head," Naruto yelled at his best friend. His anger was obvious to them all as it twisted his features and Itachi could sense that Sakura was stunned to see him so angry. After all, he looked like an entirely different person. "Look at her! She's too exhausted to even stand by herself."

Feeling Sakura's humiliation and anger, Itachi traced a soothing pattern on her side, his hand hidden from the others' view. "What will we do?"

They all looked up at Itachi and fell silent at the blank look on his face. It had taken a while, but finally, he had reined in his emotions once again. Apparently once he unleashed his emotions, he needed a little time to hide them once more. He would have to keep that in mind for future reference.

Exchanging a look with Fugaku, Mikoto once again sighed. "We were thinking that, since Sakura–chan wishes to have Tsunade–sama train her, she should go with Naruto–kun and the Sabaku clan to find her. She is much too weakened to stay here with us. If the hunters find us, we may be unable to protect her and I do not want to see any harm come to her."

Her heartbreak had anger shooting straight through him and when her hold on him tightened considerably, he felt that anger multiplying.

"I will go, too." Itachi's voice was as emotionless as his eyes as he stared at his clan. He knew that the idea wasn't his mother's. It was his father's. However, given that she was his wife, Mikoto would not question him. To do so would be disrespectful of her.

"Itachi–"

His eyes hardened. "I promised Sakura that she would never be alone. I do not like breaking my promises."

"Stop being so foolish," Fugaku snapped angrily. "She is just a girl!"

They were all put even further on edge as Itachi's sharingan activated out of his anger. The only person who wasn't intimidated, was Shisui. Instead, he stepped forward and stared Itachi down, his eyes remaining dark and blank but at the same time, serious. "I think you should go with her, Itachi," he stated calmly, ignoring Fugaku's outraged expression. "Your bond with her is too strong for you to be separated now, not to mention Naruto–kun would most likely try to steal her from you." If Itachi was the type, he would have rolled his eyes when Naruto suddenly smirked. Actually, Sasuke _did _roll his eyes. "We're not kicking anybody out of the clan."

"It certainly seems that way," Gaara muttered from his place over by the window, the sand in his gourd moving around restlessly.

His sister nodded, her expression a mixture of different emotions. "No offence, but it kind of looks like you're trying to get rid of Sakura. You can't blame her for what happened because I know I would have done much worse than kill them. And I know for a fact that none of you would have simply sat back and allowed those bastards to get away with what they did if it had been one of you." Her eyes narrowed dangerously on Fugaku. "If it had been your wife, you would be acting the exact same way Itachi is right now."

Before Fugaku could say anything, Kankuro stepped in. "We would never tell a member of our clan to leave because of something they couldn't help. Sakura will probably be better off with us, anyway. At least she won't be forced to leave because–"

"No!" They were all surprised when Sakura suddenly yelled at them, when they saw that she was holding onto Itachi tightly. "I don't want to leave Itachi." Her eyes snapped to Itachi's, wide and panicked and he felt an impossible to ignore pull, his body and mind aching to ease her of her suffering. Not even fifteen minutes ago, they had almost been kissing. He had allowed her to see his emotions, something not even his clan got to see often. "Please," she whispered, her hands shaking. "_Please!"_

Itachi's eyes moved over to Gaara's. "When will we be leaving?"

"Itachi," Sasuke exclaimed, his eyes wide. "You're leaving us?"

Indecision rippled through him as he looked in his brother's direction, especially when in his mind, in that moment, he was not seeing the man who'd just toyed with the woman he cared for. He was not seeing the bitter man who could barely contain his rage. No, he was seeing his younger brother. He was seeing the little boy who had cried for him when he lay dying, begging for his older brother to stay with him.

What was he supposed to do?

"Sasuke–"

"No," Sasuke snapped, his sharingan activating and spinning wildly. "I'm coming with you, too."

Mikoto looked at her two sons, her expression heartbroken and utterly devastated. "Wait, none of–"

"Quiet, Mikoto," Fugaku cut her off. "If they wish to leave, let them."

They could all tell that she wanted to scream at him and most likely hit him, but at that moment, all Mikoto seemed capable of doing, was staring at her husband in shock. There was a mixture of different emotions in her eyes ranging from disbelief, to anger, to betrayal and Itachi felt his chest constrict in response. "They are my sons," she eventually hissed. "They are _your_ sons!" Fugaku opened his mouth, about to argue, but he never had the chance to as she continued, muttering, "I already told you of my disliking towards your plan of asking Sakura–chan to leave, but you have stepped way over the line with this, Fugaku. I will not sit back and allow you to destroy our family."

He closed his eyes, breathing deeply as though he needed to keep his anger in check. Moments later, he was looking Itachi dead in the eye. "Do what you must."

He wasn't telling him to leave. He could hear the meaning behind his clipped words clearly and knew that that was his father giving him the choice of doing what he believed he had to. Deep down, the older man knew that his son would leave eventually. Not because he wanted to, but because he knew Itachi. He knew he was an honourable man.

"I–" Itachi cut himself off, his head turning to the side as his eyes narrowed. "It seems the hunters have found us."


	8. Do What You Must

**Chapter 7**

**Do What You Must**

* * *

He closed his eyes, breathing deeply as though he needed to keep his anger in check. Moments later, he was looking Itachi dead in the eye. "Do what you must."

It was then that Sakura heard the meaning behind his words. He wasn't telling Itachi to leave. Fugaku was giving him the choice of doing what he believed he had to. Deep down, the older man knew that his son would leave eventually. Not because he wanted to, but because he knew Itachi was a gentle and honourable person.

"I–" Itachi cut himself off, his head turning to the side as his eyes narrowed. "It seems the hunters have found us."

The way everybody moved into action was terrifying for Sakura, since she was still exhausted, still weakened. Yes, quite a bit of her strength was slowly coming back to her, though not quickly enough for her to be of any use. Like this, she would only be in the way.

"Sasuke," Itachi ordered. "Make up for what you have done and protect Sakura."

He wasn't even given the chance to argue but, strangely enough, it didn't seem like he was going to anyway. Instead, Sasuke simply moved over to Sakura, his sharingan still activated and spinning wildly. She could feel the thirst for battle pouring from him, though thankfully, Sasuke wasn't acting on those urges. His stance was tense, like he was ready to pounce the moment the enemy attacked. It made Sakura feel safe.

"Gaara–kun, try and stall them with your sand," Shisui ordered before he closed his eyes, only to reopen them a second later and at the sight of them, Sakura gasped. They were not like Itachi's, nor like any of the other Uchihas'. While theirs held three tomoe in each eye, Shisui's was a completely different design. "I will use the mangekyō and cast a genjutsu over them, which will give us all time to leave."

And just like that, Shisui was vanishing from sight and Sakura could not sense his presence at all.

It was frightening to say the least. Where had he gone? And what was that about genjutsu? What was the mangekyō and what could it do? Sakura's eyes were now wide and alert as she looked around the room just in time to see Gaara disappearing with a swirl of sand that surrounded his body. What the hell was happening? She felt so confused!

"Do not panic, Sakura," Itachi spoke quietly and he turned to face her. "Go upstairs with Sasuke and pack whatever holds sentimental value to you."

She didn't even have the time to open her mouth, because Sasuke suddenly picked her up and darted up the stairs, moving much too fast for her to keep up with. The last thing she saw of Itachi were his eyes locking with hers and she wanted nothing more than to run into his arms. What if he got hurt? It would be all her fault. Why did she have to go and kill those men? Yes, they deserved it, but look at what was happening now!

"Stop blaming yourself," Sasuke huffed as he set her down on her feet. "Hurry up."

Sakura didn't want to know how Sasuke could tell what she was thinking. Itachi had told her more than once during their past two months together that she was an open book to him, though she had thought that it was only to him that she was so open. Apparently not.

Biting her lip, Sakura packed her most important belongings, things she knew for a fact that she couldn't lose or leave behind. For starters, her photo albums then small trinkets and gifts she had been given over the years by her parents or Ino. Once certain that she had enough room for more, she packed clean clothes. It all fit into a large backpack.

"Should I pack anything for Itachi?"

Glancing over his shoulder at her (since he had been staring out of the window, watching for any signs of movement), he shook his head once. "Our clan has many hideouts and houses in different places. He won't need anything from here. If Itachi has anything important that holds sentimental value to him, it will be on his person."

Immediately, Sakura's mind flashed to the necklace he always wore. Not once had she ever seen him take it off. When she had asked about it, he had told her it was a family heirloom, but said little else about it. It was obvious that it was important to him, though. If it wasn't, Itachi wouldn't always wear it unless he simply forgot to take it off. She doubted that. He wasn't one to forget anything.

Looking around the room to make sure she had everything, Sakura slipped the backpack over her shoulders. "I'm ready."

Sasuke moved away from the window and without saying a word, like she had done with her backpack, he picked her up and slipped her onto his back. It was uncomfortable having his hands holding her thighs, having her arms wrapped around his neck and her chest pressed against his back, but there was little she could do so she tried to squash down the panic blooming in her chest. Sasuke had promised Itachi that he would take care of her, that he would make up for what he had done and Sakura refused to make it any harder for the younger Uchiha by tensing up and telling him she didn't want him to be holding her in such a way.

"Where will we meet him?" She kept her voice low as he ran silently through the large house.

It occurred to her as they entered his bedroom only seconds after leaving hers that she had never been in his room before. That wasn't very surprising, to be honest. However, it _did_ surprise her how basic it was. There were no decorations, only weapons. It looked like a soldier's bedroom. Everywhere Sakura looked, she would spot more kunai or shuriken. He placed her down for a moment as he gathered some weapons, slipping them into a thigh holster and pouch and once he had checked his supplies, he attached the thigh holster to his right leg and then attached the pouch to his hip. It looked as though he had done it many times.

* * *

"Itachi will find us."

There was no finding Itachi unless he wanted to be found, that was just a plain fact. Nobody found Itachi, he found them. It annoyed Sasuke to no end. He had attempted many times to try and find his brother when it was so very obvious that he wanted to be alone, but not once had Sasuke ever found him. It was pretty much impossible.

His eyes slipped over to Sakura. No, maybe not impossible. Her bond with his brother was strong. Ridiculously strong, in fact.

From what he had heard, however, Itachi had felt connected to Sakura the moment he picked up her scent. Due to having nothing better to do, Sasuke often eavesdropped on others' conversations and over time, he had become much better at it so it was harder for others to know when he was actually there. In some ways, Sasuke would even say that he was an expert at getting into places he should most definitely not be and listening in on private conversations that had absolutely nothing to do with him.

One of those conversations just so happened to be a conversation between his older brother and their cousin, Shisui. To put it simply (since Itachi always spoke cryptically and avoided questions, in his opinion), Shisui had wanted to know what Sakura was to Itachi and why he had gone so far to save her, to which he had replied that she was his life, now. Everything centred around her and had done since the moment he caught her scent. Well, he had more or less said that.

"How can you be so sure?" Sakura demanded as he once again picked her up, adjusting his hold ever so slightly so that she wouldn't be in the way if he needed access to his pouch. If she hadn't been too weak to run, he would have taken his katana. Then again, it would be difficult to take something that wasn't even here. Unfortunately, he had left it at another hideout. "What if he gets hurt? We should stay and fight!"

"You can't exactly fight when you're so weak," he spat in return. "You'll just get in his way."

Did she think he liked the thought of leaving his clan behind to fight? His father? His mother? His brother and cousin? Did she think they didn't matter to him? Obviously not in the same way Itachi mattered to her, but they were still important to him. Sasuke despised having to leave them behind to protect her, as he would much rather stay behind and fight with them, so that he could protect them if something went wrong. However, Itachi was right. He had to make up for what he had done and to do so, he had to protect Sakura. Sakura was Itachi's mate, whether she knew it or not.

It was with that thought that Sasuke opened his balcony doors and leaped from the balcony, landing soundlessly on the ground.

There were sounds of battles not too far from them, so obviously there had been more than his parents had thought. Nowadays, hunters had been travelling in bigger packs due to how strong the supernatural side was becoming. Not to mention Sabaku no Gaara was there, as was Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi, Shisui and Sasuke. They were all powerful in their own ways and to go up against them in such small groups? It was suicidal and reckless.

However, considering that four of them were fighting together, the hunters didn't stand a chance.

Itachi and Shisui were the most feared amongst all hunters. The latter more so than the former because there was no-one more skilled than Shisui when it came to using genjutsu or speed. He could control your mind without you ever knowing about it. As for Itachi, well, he was a prodigy. Even though he had a pacifistic nature, if somebody he cared for was in trouble and needed his help, he shoved aside how he felt and made damn sure that they got his help. Nobody survived if they threatened Itachi or his clan. Nobody.

Sasuke looked this way and that, his sharingan picking up on all movements surrounding him. Which hideout was he supposed to take Sakura to? The one a couple of hundred miles east of them, or the one even further than that to the north? Damn it! He should have asked Itachi when he had the chance. Then again, his brother was smart enough to–

"_Sasuke_," he heard his mother screaming desperately. "Look out!"

His sharingan picked up what had his mother screaming a second too late and Sasuke knew that he didn't have time to move both himself and Sakura out of the way. It would catch some part of her body.

Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion as the heat of the attack approached them.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his clan slowing in their fighting, could see their panic and pain clearly. Even Itachi and his father looked terrified – which was extremely out of character for them. Naruto was screaming at him, Gaara's sand was rushing over to them, but they would all be too late.

And then Sasuke did something that stunned them all.

He threw Sakura to the ground and spun around to face it head on, shielding her body with his own.

Sakura was Itachi's life now.

And he would do anything to protect his older brother.

A scream tore through his clenched teeth as the fire hit him, as it caught his wrist and began to make its way up his arm. He was done for. He knew that and by the looks on his family's faces, they knew that they wouldn't make it in time to help him, too. His mother, Shisui and Itachi were all making hand signs, summoning their chakra for water jutsu, but the other hunters were already attacking once again, some rejoicing about finally taking down an Uchiha.

Naruto was running towards him, slamming his fists into his enemies' faces, trying to do whatever he could to reach Sasuke, his best friend, his _brother_.

His body was trembling and for the first time since being changed into a vampire, Sasuke was sweating and panting.

But then he felt another's presence by his side.

"Forgive me," Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

And then she was ripping his arm off.

There was a horrible screeching sound that reached his ears and Sasuke could still feel his arm being burned even when it was thrown to the floor many feet away from him. His blurred vision moved across the clearing and Sasuke tried his best to focus on Sakura's features, but it was like she was far away. He could still hear, though. He could hear everything.

"What…"

"_To destroy the body belonging to one of our kind, you must set it on fire. This will stop the vampire from being brought back or put back together again. However, you must get every part of them. If you miss even an inch of the body, your efforts would be wasted and the body would simply be regenerated. It would take some time depending on how bad the damage is, but it can be done,_" Sakura recalled, her eyes narrowed and serious as she held onto Sasuke. "That's what Itachi told me the day you pushed me too far and I used chakra enhanced strength. Only your arm was on fire, so I ripped it off to stop it from spreading too far. It will regenerate soon, right?"

Hearing the desperate tone in her voice, Sasuke nodded.

A sudden gust of wind almost knocked them off their feet and as much as he hated to admit it, if it hadn't been for Sakura's hold on him, Sasuke knew he _would_ be on the ground by now.

"Temari," he grunted, noticing Sakura's shock when she saw the damage the wind had created. The ground was destroyed, quite a few trees had been cut up and damaged and several of the hunters were now dead. "Her fan…"

His teeth clenched as his arm was completely enveloped by the flames and his hand swung up to his shoulder. It was a startling feeling, no longer having a right arm, but he was certain he would manage without it until it regenerated. The regeneration process would take a few months if he managed to feed during that time.

"Come on!" Naruto yelled as he threw Sakura over his shoulder like she was nothing more than a sack of potatoes, ignoring her squawk of indignation, while Kankuro grabbed Sasuke's good arm, moving it over his shoulders. Once they were secure, the two shot off into the forest and Sakura didn't even get the chance to complain about how she was being held.

"What about the others?"

Kankuro glanced down at Sasuke. "You're in no state to be playing hero."

"But they might need our help," Sakura yelped, trying to lift herself to look up at the two behind her, but Naruto hold was firm and unyielding and she could not shift even the slightest amount. "Naruto! Do you have to–"

"We don't have time to change!" he interrupted her as he picked up his speed. "I'm sorry, Sakura–chan, but you're going to have to hold on until we're no longer being followed."

* * *

It was strange and disorientating having the world fly by whilst upside down, but Sakura forced herself not to focus on that too hard.

Right at that moment in time, she could feel Itachi's relief as though it was her own, but she knew that his face would be blank and he would be fighting fiercely to make those who threatened her and his younger brother pay dearly. No, Itachi wasn't the type to seek revenge like Sasuke was, but he was still proud and had honour. Those hunters had almost killed both her and Sasuke, so they had to pay. What they did was unforgivable.

However, what had stuck with her the most was the fear Itachi had felt. _Fear._ It had been paralysing, as had the helplessness. Itachi was not one to feel such things, but he did. He had been terrified of losing her and Sasuke. It had been that fear that forced Sakura to shove aside her exhaustion and jump into action. No, she couldn't save Sasuke's arm, but she had instead saved his life.

"Sakura…"

His voice was thick and it sounded as though Sasuke was about to pass out, so Sakura was quick to try and look up at him, but her hair was in the way and made it difficult to see him. Somehow, her eyes managed to connect with his.

"Why?"

A small smile graced her lips, although she wasn't sure if he could actually see it or not. "Despite everything, you're still the boy from his memories."

Kankuro seemed stunned to see a smile pulling at Sasuke's lips. It wasn't a sly smirk or a bitter smile. It was an actual smile. A real, genuine smile. "…Thank you."

And then he was unconscious.

"Sasuke!"

"Don't worry, Sakura–chan," Naruto mumbled to her, his voice much quieter than usual. "He'll be fine thanks to you."

She bit her lip harshly. No. It was because of her that they were in this mess. It was because of her that two clans were scattered and fighting for their lives. It was her fault why Sasuke had almost died to save her. Her hold tightened on Naruto's back, but he didn't give any signs of acknowledgement other than adjusting his hold slightly so that the hand holding her thighs tightly was more comforting.

It seemed he had his moments, too.

But Sakura didn't want Naruto. She wanted Itachi. She wanted him to be the one holding her. Obviously not in the way Naruto was currently carrying her, because the way he was carrying her made her extremely uncomfortable. No, Sakura wanted Itachi to hold her in his arms like he had not even twenty minutes ago.

"_We will continue with our conversation later, Hime_."

_You had better keep your promise, Itachi_.

"Try to sleep, Sakura–chan," Naruto told her. His voice was still quiet, but now it also sounded softer. Comforting. "I promise I'll wake you if anything happens."

Sleep sounded so very tempting, but her mind was too focused on Itachi and their bond. He wasn't experiencing pain – emotionally or physically. However, a lot could happen in a couple of seconds. Hadn't they all just figured that out? No. She had to stay awake so that she would know if Itachi needed her help. Sakura wasn't sure what she would be able to do for him, but anything was better than nothing. It seemed Naruto realised what she was doing, too, for he heaved a sigh and before Sakura could even react, she was thrown upwards, moving through the air and the hands on her disappeared. Not a second later, however, there were arms wrapped around her tightly, holding her close to a wide chest.

Looking up, Sakura was startled to see that Naruto's eyes were wild as they darted around them, his speed increasing.

Just as she opened her mouth to say something, her eyes widened as she felt a hand connecting with the back of her neck. Panic overwhelmed her for that split second before darkness began to take over.

"I'm sorry," Naruto murmured to her as her unfocused eyes languidly slipped up to his, filled with confusion and a hint of betrayal. "But it'll be much easier if you're asleep."

And with that, she went limp in his arms and her world went black.

* * *

They were all stunned when Itachi began to fight much more fiercely, when his eyes narrowed dangerously and his blows became much more powerful, each one of his movements creating small craters in the ground, forcing it to crumble beneath him each and every time he landed a blow. It was obvious that he was looking to end things as quickly as possible and noticing the flash in his eyes had Shisui's widening.

Something must have happened to Sakura.

"Itachi," he yelled as he finished off yet another troublesome hunter. "Is she okay?"

It was imperative that they didn't mention any names, especially not Sakura's. She was still new to this life meaning she still had a human family. If the hunters discovered that Sakura held bonds with her human family then it would become so much more dangerous. Not all were so cold and ruthless, but it seemed that this particular group was.

"She is unconscious," Itachi muttered in reply.

The hunters before him made the fatal mistake of looking into his eyes, immediately being thrown into a paralysing genjutsu that froze their bodies on the outside. In their minds, they were surrounded by nothing but darkness. There was no sight, no sound, no feeling, no taste and no sense of smell. All of their senses were gone, leaving them blind and defenceless. Itachi never really liked taking out his opponents this way as it often caused them to panic, but it was much simpler than taking on all five of them at once and at least, this way, he could give them quick and painless deaths. Not that they deserved that kind of death.

His eyes narrowed a fraction.

If it had not been for Sakura's quick thinking, his brother would have been killed. He would have died an excruciating death and there would have been nothing that he or his clan members could have done about it. Sasuke simply… He simply would not exist any longer and that thought made Itachi's insides twist violently, made a rare, burning feeling of pure anger pulse through him.

He had only felt such anger once before and that was when Orochimaru had attacked his younger brother.

On that day, Itachi had sworn to always protect him.

His little brother.

Snarling, one of Itachi's hands flew through the seals for the jutsu his clan was well–known for.

"Get back!" Shisui yelled to the other vampires, his sharingan picking up on what was about to happen.

"_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!_"

Unlike Sasuke's fireball, Itachi's was much larger and more fierce, but that didn't mean he had any less control over it. No, he knew better than to use a jutsu he had very little control over in such a serious battle – especially not a fire type jutsu. Just one wrong movement, too much or too less of chakra, and he could accidentally kill them all.

The roaring flames of his fireball almost completely drowned out the screams of agony coming from the hunters who were not caught in his genjutsu as they were enveloped by the unforgiving flames.

In a way, his jutsu reminded Itachi of himself. As long as you did not get in his way or did anything to aggravate him, then you would be safe. However, if you _did _foolishly do something to get in his way or anger him, then he was going to kill you. There were no ifs or maybes. It was a simple fact. And right now, these hunters, these humans, had pissed him off. They had attempted to kill not only himself, but also his clan, his younger brother. They had tried to kill Sakura.

That was unforgivable.

And he was supposed to have a pacifistic nature.

It wasn't long until the hunters were all disposed of, making Itachi release an inaudible sigh.

The aftermath of a battle was always the worst part of it. Sure it was an awful feeling knowing that you had to battle to the death, but it was unavoidable. The aftermath of a battle to the death was always painful and often haunting. There was a chilling silence that surrounded him now that the screams of torture and the sounds of their fighting had stopped and for a split second, it felt like time had frozen.

Wind picked up, causing the ashes of the hunters to scatter around the once beautiful clearing and up into the air, swirling around high above their heads in the lightening sky.

Nobody said a word.

"Itachi," Mikoto spoke quietly, "you should go after Sasuke and Sakura–chan. Go to our hideout in the north and your father, Shisui and I will join you once we have cleaned up here. We will discuss what is going to happen when we arrive."

Itachi nodded once and after exchanging a look with Gaara and Temari, the three set off, following after the others.

Shisui watched his cousin fade away into the distance and a frown settled over his features as he turned to face his aunt and uncle. "Sasuke…"

For a moment, pain flitted across Mikoto's features before she turned her head to the side, her eyes narrowing on Fugaku. "Aren't you glad that Sakura–chan is a member of our clan now? Because of that girl, our son is alive. Remember that and be grateful. Not a lot of people would have done such a thing after being told to leave."

"Shisui," Fugaku ordered, not even sparing his wife a second glance. "Use your earth style to return the clearing back to its original state. Once you are done, we will go and hunt before resigning our positions with the police force and making our way towards the hideout. It will be a long journey and we need our strength."

He nodded once. "Our excuse for leaving?"

"A new start," Mikoto answered just as he opened his mouth to reply. "There is a chance that it may look suspicious after what happened between Sakura–chan and the group, but we have little choice. We must leave today no matter what happens. Other hunters will hear about what happened today and will try to find us, so we must lay low for a while."

Nodding once again, Shisui set to his task.

* * *

_It was summer and the weather was beautiful. The sun was shining brightly down upon them and it made the water at the lake appear as though it was sparkling, almost blinding them when it hit a certain angle and reflected up into their eyes. More than once, they had had shield their eyes from the harsh light, but it didn't make the day any less enjoyable._

_It was officially the end of school and she could not be any happier._

"_So," a voice called out, making Sakura lift her sunglasses from her eyes so that she could see the person speaking to her properly, "any plans for the summer?"_

"_Nothing exciting," Sakura groaned, turning onto her stomach so that her back would be exposed to the sun. "What about you, Ino-Pig?"_

_Ino growled at the nickname, but didn't say anything about it. Unlike what people thought, the names "Pig" and "Forehead" were not insults. They were not used to belittle each other or to make them feel like dirt. In a way, they were kind of like terms of endearment. If somebody other than them called the girls by those names, however, it was to be taken as an insult. The only person who could get away with calling her a pig, was Sakura, and the only person who could get away with calling Sakura, forehead, was Ino. That was just how things worked and everybody knew it._

"_Oh, the usual." She waved a dismissive hand while her other one lifted a cold can out of the cooler they had brought with them. Opening it, she brought it to her lips and let out a gasp of pleasure after the cold, fizzy liquid rushed down her throat, soothing it of its dryness. "You know, parties, beer, guys."_

_Frowning to herself, Sakura looked down at the grass that was sticking out from beneath her soft, crimson towel. Lately, to her, Ino had been acting strangely. The blonde had never been a saint but now it was… She sighed. She didn't know how to explain Ino's recent behaviour and it was hurting her. Of course, their relationship being the way it was, Sakura would never tell her about her worry and concerns at how she was acting, but if she continued the way she was right now, she knew she would have to say something._

_In a way it was as though Ino was self–destructing. She would be out all night, drinking and doing who knows what and Sakura knew that she wasn't the only one who was worried and being hurt by her actions. Ino's parents were just as worried. They had approached her several times asking if she knew if anything had happened that would make Ino act out in such a way. Nothing ever came to mind._

"_Is that all you do nowadays?" Sakura asked teasingly, forcing herself to smirk up at the blonde. "Go to parties and get wasted?"_

_Ino simply shrugged as she leaned back once again, looking up at the cloudless blue sky through her sunglasses. "What else is there to do? And don't give me the same bullshit reply you always give. Seriously, _what is there to do_? Guys see us as something to have fun with. In their eyes, we're nothing more than… sex toys, I guess."_

_When had Ino started thinking that way? "What makes you think that? No guys have–"_

"_You're lying to yourself again, Forehead," Ino groaned with annoyance. "Maybe _you _don't see the looks some of the guys in this town send your way, but I have. You just ignore them and keep your head in the books." For a moment, there was silence. "Sakura?"_

"_Hm?" The current conversation was making her chest ache for reasons she couldn't even understand._

"_Don't ever change. I mean, keep focusing on becoming someone, on doing something with your life. Don't be like me." Sakura's eyes widened as she sat up, looking down at Ino but just as she opened her mouth to argue, the blonde cut her off. "I failed most of my exams, Forehead." She smiled bitterly. "But you didn't. I'm going to be working in my parents' flower shop for most likely the rest of my life unless I somehow marry a millionaire. You're going to go places. You're going to blossom into a beautiful flower one day, one that the world will _have_ to take notice of."_

_She swallowed the hard lump in her throat. "And what about you?"_

"_I've already blossomed." Ino shrugged, her eyes still fixed on the sky above her. "And this is as good as it's going to get for me. Don't you get it?" She turned to look at Sakura, looking vaguely annoyed yet serious at the same time. "I'm one of the flowers that blend in, but you stick out. You have potential to grow and overshadow us all."_

"_Ino…"_

"_Don't go crying on me, Forehead." The blonde rolled her eyes, the serious mood vanishing. "Hey, what do you think I should wear to that new club opening?"_

* * *

When Sakura woke up, she was biting down on her lower lip and there were tears streaming down her face. She frowned as she wiped at her cheeks. Strange. She hadn't actually cried since the night she had been changed. Actually, Sakura hadn't thought that it had been possible for vampires to cry. Perhaps she had been wrong? Perhaps only when the pain was immense, they could cry? It didn't matter because either way, she was currently crying into a tense shoulder, just barely holding back her sobs.

Wait. Shoulder?

Her head snapped up and the blond holding her just about missed being headbutted by Sakura. "Naruto?" Suddenly, her eyes narrowed dangerously and her fists clenched against his shoulders. "_Naruto!"_

He had knocked her out!

"Relax, Sakura–chan," he murmured to her. "We'll be at the hideout soon and Kankuro can feel Gaara following us."

A smile graced her lips. "Itachi must be with him. I'd say they're about…" Her expression became thoughtful for a moment as she focused on Itachi. "Itachi's about four hours behind us, though considering how fast he's moving, he may be here in half that time."

Both Naruto and Kankuro seemed stunned as they stared down at Sakura in shock, obviously not expecting her bond with Itachi to be so strong after only two months. However, instead of commenting on that fact, Naruto merely pushed himself harder.

"Oi, Sakura?"

Sakura looked over Naruto's shoulder at Kankuro, her eyes lingering on Sasuke for a moment with unhidden worry. She really hoped he would be okay. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just…" He pulled a face for a split second, but she noticed it. He felt awkward. "How come you and Itachi are so close? No disrespect to either of you or anything, but I didn't think that you'd be each other's types."

She felt more than heard Naruto's snort of agreement and in response, she frowned. Itachi had a type? Because she certainly didn't. Hell, she had almost had her first willing kiss several hours ago.

"Itachi saved my life." It only just occurred to her that she was no longer adding 'san', to his name. When did that happen? Was it around the time when he started calling her 'Hime'? Sakura wasn't sure why, but whenever he did, it always made her feel warm inside. "And he's been there every day for me ever since he changed me. I owe a lot to him."

"So that's why you're staying with the Uchiha clan? Because you feel like you owe Itachi?"

At his question, Sakura's frown deepened. "Not at all," she snapped before softening her tone somewhat. "I want to stay with them, with Itachi, because they're my family now. I told you all of this before. The Uchiha clan aren't my human family, but I feel bonded to them in the same way. Itachi…" Her eyes lowered to the ground behind Naruto, watching as he hopped from one branch to another with little to no effort. "I don't know how to explain it. I just can't leave him. It's impossible for me to think about." A soft smile graced her lips as she pressed her forehead to Naruto's shoulder, her hold tightening on him and her next whisper was so quiet that only he could hear, though he was certain that he wasn't supposed to. "He is my life now."

Well that just wasn't fair, Naruto inwardly grumbled.

His pout was present for the rest of the journey, as was Sakura's tender smile that just couldn't be wiped away.

It was strange. Before Kankuro had asked her, she had never really thought about how much Itachi meant to her. Yes, Sakura had asked herself the odd question every now and then, but it wasn't until now that she really thought about it. Where would she be without Itachi? Dead. She would be dead.

She owed a lot to Itachi, but that wasn't why she was sticking around. Like she had told Kankuro, Sakura just couldn't imagine herself _not_ being by his side. It didn't matter whether it was in a friendly way or an intimate way (although considering the tension between them when he had been about to kiss her, Sakura was leaning towards the latter), because if Itachi needed her, then she would be there. But also, because she needed him, too.

Their bond was so strong now that it was impossible to ignore. No it didn't cause the romantic feelings that were beginning to blossom between them, but it was certainly helping. It was nice being able to feel each other's emotions. That way there were no misunderstandings.

It occurred to her vaguely that she was acting like a child with a crush, but Sakura didn't let that bother her. The warmth she could feel in her chest was pleasant. It was comforting and made her feel like she could never truly be alone.

_Itachi_… she thought to herself, closing her eyes to try and hide the fact that she was excited, that she was experiencing something she had never really felt before. It wouldn't do to have Kankuro suddenly looking up at her and asking what the look was for. So, to make sure nobody saw her smile or the soft, tender look in her eyes, she kept her face buried between Naruto's shoulder and neck.

Every part of her wished that it was him who was holding her instead of Naruto and when Sakura realised that, the changes in their bodies became more obvious to her. Naruto wasn't as tall as Itachi. His hips were not as slim. His chest was much too wide. The blond had a more muscular build than Itachi, telling her that he was more strength than speed, but that didn't mean the Uchiha wasn't muscular, either, because he was. She had seen Itachi shirtless before and she would be lying if Sakura said that he wasn't a pleasing sight. Like she had just mentioned: his hips were slim and his chest wasn't too much wider, but at the same time, it was obvious he trained. His body appeared to be built for speed rather than strength, but that hardly mattered to her. He was beautiful to her and had been the second she laid eyes on him.

It startled her just how clearly she could remember Itachi's body and it also startled her that most of her recent memories, most of her previous thoughts, were all centred around him. Was that normal? Probably not. Was she complaining? Not really. Like the warmth in her chest, it was pleasant. Surprising, but definitely pleasant.

"Uh, S–Sakura–chan…"

Pulling her face from his shoulder, Sakura looked up at Naruto. "What's up?"

Around her, Naruto's arms flexed and she faintly heard Kankuro's sharp intake of breath. Was something happening? Were they being followed? Panic was beginning to fill her as she leaned back more fully to get a better look at Naruto.

She wished she hadn't.

His pupils were dilated with excitement, with such a primal, hungry look that it honestly terrified her. It had been the same look those three men who had attacked her had given her. She began to struggle in his arms, desperate to get away before he could hurt her like they did, but Naruto tightened his hold. _Just like they did_.

"Please! J–Just let me go!" Sakura begged, her thrashing increasing. She couldn't go through that. Not again. "Naruto, please. I'll do anything, but not that! _Please_!"

The hungry look in his eyes faded as his eyes snapped to Sakura's, as he came to an abrupt stop with Kankuro a second behind him. Hesitantly, he lowered Sakura to her feet, thankful that he had chosen to land on the ground instead of a branch as she immediately stumbled backwards hurriedly, her eyes wide with fear as she collapsed against a tree, trembling as she slid down it.

"Sakura–chan?"

"Stop," she begged, squeezing her eyes shut as she closed in on herself. "Stop looking at me like that!"

Naruto exchanged wary looks with Kankuro, but immediately realised what was wrong. Considering the look on Kankuro's face…

However, just as he opened his mouth to say something, a tired mumble interrupted him. "Saku–Sakura…" She couldn't hear Sasuke, couldn't see him slowly pulling away from Kankuro, stumbling his way over to her. "Oi… Sakura…"

He wasn't even fully conscious, Naruto realised, feeling numb with shock as he watched Sasuke collapse to the ground beside Sakura.

"Calm… Calm down," his voice was nothing but a murmur, his eyes sliding shut with exhaustion. He couldn't even stop his head from falling forward, landing on her shoulder. Sasuke didn't feel her tense, didn't see her eyes snapping to him in a mixture of fear, shock and worry. He was too out of it. "Itachi… He'll g–get worried… distracted and think something… something bad has happened."

Always looking out for each other.

It appeared that Sasuke looked out for Itachi just as much as Itachi looked out for him.

She nodded quickly, trying to control the shaking of her limbs as she stared into Sasuke's slightly unfocused eyes when he pulled back stubbornly. It took a couple of minutes but slowly, unsurely, she began to calm down and as she did, Sasuke once again fell unconscious, the stress of what happened being too much for him to handle.

"Why?" Sakura whispered, only just now daring to look up at Naruto and Kankuro. Their feral looks were no longer in place. Instead there was only shock and uncertainty. "That look… _Why_?"

Naruto frowned, feeling shitty about himself. "I'm sorry, Sakura–chan," he told her quietly. "It was just that… Well, you were giving off this smell…"

Her eyebrows furrowed.

What?

She was giving off a scent? Clearly it had to be different from her usual one, otherwise they wouldn't have been making such a fuss.

"You were aroused." Kankuro rolled his eyes. "We may be vampires, but we're still males."

Oh.

_Oh_.

Wait,_ what_?

She had been _aroused_? Wouldn't she have noticed such a thing? What had she been thinking about, again?

Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

She had been thinking about Itachi. A shirtless Itachi.

Oh, Gods…

* * *

Sakura's emotions were beginning to confuse him, Itachi thought as he led the way to the north hideout, Gaara and Temari close behind him. There were a mixture of different emotions, but several of them had stuck out more so than the others.

Panic.

Fear.

Happiness.

_That feeling_.

Arousal.

It took everything in him not to outwardly reveal his shock, but it was even harder to ignore the fact his body was desperate to get to her, to feel her. For a moment, Itachi closed his eyes, willing the feelings away. It was difficult, though. It was like her arousal, her body, was calling to him, telling him to satisfy her. _Oh and he wanted to_. More than anything.

His hands twitched before Itachi clenched them into fists. Never had a woman ever caused such a reaction from him – and Sakura wasn't even present!

However, just as the sweet feeling of her arousal reached him, it wasn't long until she began to feel the other emotions, the panic and fear.

What was happening?

Itachi's eyes widened a fraction as he pushed himself faster. Clearly something that Sakura didn't want, if her emotions were anything to go by. She was terrified. She was trying desperately to do something, but what, Itachi couldn't tell. Was she fighting? Was she trying to get away from someone? Her fear was intense, almost knocking the breath out of him before his body automatically began to speed up. Whatever was happening, Sakura didn't want it. He had to get to her, had to protect her.

"Uchiha."

Not even glancing over his shoulder at Gaara, who had also started to speed up, Itachi asked, "Gaara–kun, is Kankuro–kun fighting?"

"No," Gaara answered but there was a brief pause. "But he is feeling… shocked. And uneasy. He was also feeling aroused, not too long ago."

It surprised the two that Itachi suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. His entire posture was stiff and tense, his fists clenched and his sharingan blazing. "What?"

Gaara was not intimidated in the least, although he knew deep down that he should have been. However, his pride was too great and he refused to show anything other than his usual emotionless mask. "It did not last long. Not even two minutes. After, he was feeling shocked and on edge."

His red and black eyes slipped over in the direction they had been heading. He could feel that the four ahead of them had come to a stop. Well, Itachi could feel that Sakura had stopped moving. She was still scared, but seemed to be slowly calming down.

Considering that the feeling of pleasure had not reached him and the fact that Itachi knew Sakura was not that kind of girl, he knew that she and Kankuro had not been intimate, but then, why had they both been aroused? And what about Naruto? Was he aroused, too? Just what the hell was going on?

Closing his eyes, Itachi took a calming breath. Sakura had his trust. She would not… She wouldn't, what? Betray him? They were not in a relationship, were they? Itachi had never felt such possessiveness over somebody before, though. It was all confusing to him. What was he supposed to do, or think?

Comfort.

Somebody was comforting Sakura now?

"What is Kankuro–kun doing?" His voice was calmer now, but the tension in his body was still obvious.

"He may be my brother, Uchiha, but my bond with him is not as strong as the one you share with Sakura. I can only feel his emotions, as he can feel mine. My bond with Temari is the same. All I can tell is that Kankuro is shocked."

It was dangerous for others to know how much Sakura meant to him, but at that moment in time, Itachi couldn't care less as he set off running again. If she was scared, then he had to hurry up and get to her. Whoever was comforting her, however, had better have an extremely good reason as to why she was in such a state in the first place.

Temari sighed, exchanging a look with her younger brother before they followed him.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the hideout, Itachi could tell that the others were already there. They were all together in one room, most likely waiting for him or another Uchiha to arrive to let them in the rest of the way. Unless you possessed the sharingan, you would not be able to enter and considering Sasuke's wounds and the fact that part of his body was burned to ashes, Itachi knew that his younger brother would not be conscious.

He didn't break stride for a second as he made the first set of seals to take the three of them into what appeared to be nothing more than a giant boulder. However, once they were all inside, they were surprised by the sight before them. No, they were downright stunned.

Somebody had comforted Sakura.

But it had not been Naruto. It had also not been Kankuro.

It had been Sasuke.

They were both asleep (well, Sasuke seemed to be unconscious), but it was their positions that had his breath leaving him and the warmth in his chest increasing. They were leaning against each other, Sakura's head resting against Sasuke's shoulder and the latter's cheek was pressed against the top of her head. They both looked completely at peace and comfortable and Itachi could not remember the last time his brother let his guard down around anyone, let alone somebody he barely even knew. Sakura's hand was fisted in his shirt, like she was making sure that he was there, while Sasuke's hand was resting innocently between them, yet close enough that if he needed to check to see if she was there, he would only have to move his hand a couple of inches to the side.

"They wouldn't let us move them," Naruto mumbled awkwardly from his position on the opposite wall. Apparently he and Kankuro had decided to take watch, even though they didn't have much of a choice. "I mean, we tried, but it would bring Sasuke out of unconsciousness and Kankuro said that it'd be best to let him sleep through the worst of the pain. Whenever we tried to move Sakura–chan away… She kept going on about having to look after him for you."

"Kept mumbling that he's still 'the boy from his memories' or something," Kankuro told the three as they approached them and as they got closer, he stood up and looked at his brother and Itachi awkwardly, clearly having already realised that they would have felt everything. Yes, sometimes it was possible to block out the person's feelings, but considering the fact that they had to stay connected somehow… "Uh, I'm guessing you felt…"

Itachi's eyes narrowed a fraction. "We did. What happened?"

His clipped tone made Naruto also stand up, made him watch the older Uchiha warily. "Look, we don't know what happened, but one minute, she's giving off this scent and it was so hard to ignore! And then the next, she's panicking and trying to get away from us. She wouldn't listen to us when we tried to calm her down and only Sasuke could calm her down."

So it had been his little brother who comforted Sakura. Strange, yet Itachi could see such a thing happening.

"Why are you surprised that she started panicking, you perverts?" Temari demanded, glancing over to make sure that Sakura was still sleeping. She was, although her eyebrows were now knitting together. "Did she say anything to you guys?"

"She kept telling us to stop looking at her like we were."

It didn't take a genius to know how the were looking at her.

It also didn't take a genius to know that Sasuke _wouldn't_ have looked at her in such a way for several different reasons, so it had been easy for him to comfort her, to calm her down.

"And what does that make you think?" she drawled before rolling her eyes. "She's a victim of abuse and it didn't happen all too long ago, meaning she most likely hasn't engaged in anything sexual since then." Her eyes glided over to Itachi's. "Am I right?" He nodded once. "Since nothing sexual has been happening since she was attacked, Sakura won't be used to having such attention, or if she is, then she won't like it. In my opinion, Sakura doesn't seem like the type of girl who is used to sexual attention, so I can understand why your looks frightened her."

They didn't only frighten her, they had petrified her.

Naruto lowered his eyes to the ground. "I know, but that smell… I don't know how the hell you can ignore something like that, Itachi."

He blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Her arousal," the blond muttered awkwardly, scratching his cheek. "It was so hard to ignore! Like it was soaking right through my pores and into my head instead of just being inhaled! How do you do it?"

Sakura had never been aroused around him, that was why. However, admitting such a thing would… It would, what?

When only silence answered him, Naruto looked up at Itachi. "Well since she was talking about _you_ and probably thinking about you, too, then you would obviously have to deal with it, right?"

It was getting too personal for him. Naruto should not be speaking about Sakura in such a way, but at the same time, Itachi wanted to hear more. The thoughts she had been having of him aroused her? That had never happened before. The warmth had been there, but not arousal. Was that because of their almost–kiss not too long ago?

"Maybe it will be best if we don't continue with this conversation," Gaara spoke up. "What happens between Itachi and Sakura is none of our concern."

"But–"

"No."

Naruto lowered his head, pouting once more. However, just as he was about to say something, a quiet, half–asleep voice spoke up.

"Itachi?"

Hearing her voice relaxed him as he turned to face her, his back to the others and once they were no longer able to see his expression, he allowed his eyes to soften, for a tender smile to curve his lips.

"You're back!"

Her movements were ungraceful, screaming her exhaustion, but that did not stop Sakura from lunging forward, from practically tackling Itachi into a tight embrace. She buried her face into his chest, her arms holding him against her with such strength that it was as though she was terrified of them being separated again. Itachi didn't complain, although he would have preferred it if the others were not watching them.

With his sharingan still activated, Itachi glanced over at the real entrance to the hideout. Behind the door would be many traps that only those with the sharingan would be able to avoid, but since he could warn the others of those traps and would be leading them all into the hideout, it didn't really matter.

"You should rest, Sakura," he murmured to her as he gently unwound her arms from around his waist. Apparently she understood clearly, as she nodded once with a small smile. "Come."

Due to needing his hands free, Itachi ordered Naruto to carry Sasuke and for Gaara to protect Sakura just in case any weapons or jutsu ricocheted off the stone walls and hit her. The redhead didn't seem too bothered by it and merely muttered for her to stay close behind him, as his sand would automatically guard him, therefore, it would also shield her.

* * *

When Sakura found out what sort of traps had been set, she felt her dead heart threatening to jump start and burst straight out of her chest. Fear and adrenaline shot through her veins, scorching her and making it impossible to keep still, to stop the trembling of her hands. Halfway through the traps, she had even latched onto Gaara, but thankfully he didn't say a word about it or react to her holding onto him. Sure it was a little difficult with somebody clinging to your arm, shaking against you, but he managed to ignore it.

There were many types of traps and jutsu, but they mostly seemed to centre around lightning, wind and fire. The latter was the one she was most terrified of. After seeing what happened to Sasuke, Sakura couldn't stand to watch Itachi either disarming the traps or setting them off. He was quick to put out the fires, to counter the wind and the lightning, but it still terrified her. If it was not for his sharingan, Sakura seriously doubted that he would have been able to counter them. They were so fast. Luckily, so was Itachi.

It seemed like the dark, cold corridor went on for hours until they finally got through all the traps and reached a door.

Itachi silently went through several seals, his hands moving way too fast for her to keep up with them, before the door was sliding open, scraping against the ground as it slowly moved. The sound grated at her ears, making her tense and shudder and she had to refrain from lifting her hands to her ears. The others seemed to feel her pain though, as Naruto cringed and pressed one of his ears into Sasuke's shoulder, his free hand quickly slapping over his other ear. Temari winced, as did Kankuro. The only ones who didn't show an outward reaction (not that it really surprised her) were Gaara and Itachi.

Suddenly, however, the latter tensed, his sharingan glaring at the archway.

Despite this, it was Naruto who spoke as he sniffed the air, "Somebody is here."


	9. Long Time No See

**Chapter 8**

**Long Time No See**

* * *

Itachi silently went through several seals, his hands moving way too fast for her to keep up with them, before the door was sliding open, scraping against the ground as it slowly moved. The sound grated at her ears, making her tense and shudder and she had to refrain from lifting her hands to her ears. The others seemed to feel her pain though, as Naruto cringed and pressed one of his ears into Sasuke's shoulder, his free hand quickly slapping over his other ear. Temari winced, as did Kankuro. The only ones who didn't show an outward reaction (not that it really surprised her) were Gaara and Itachi.

Suddenly, however, the latter tensed, his sharingan glaring at the archway.

Despite this, it was Naruto who spoke as he sniffed the air, "Somebody is here."

"Three of them. All vampires," Gaara muttered, causing Sakura to glance up at him in surprise. She couldn't sense anyone. Realising that he may possibly need both of his hands free, Sakura let go of Gaara and stepped behind him at his silent order. "One female, two males. One is familiar, but I cannot think of who it could possibly be. Do you recognise them, Uchiha?"

"They're masking their scent, but I do recognise one of them," Itachi stated as he stepped forward. The moment he did, however, she shot forward, swerving through their line so that she was behind Itachi. If he needed to fight, she wanted to help. She wanted to be by his side. "Sakura–"

"Let me." There was a silent beg in her voice. "It's going to drive me crazy being all the way back there if something happens."

It really was. Just going through the traps had almost driven her insane.

He nodded once. "Stay behind me."

At his order, Sakura took a step back so that he would have space and shuffled behind him.

It was warm as they entered the hideout – nothing like the entrance and the hallway filled with traps. The room was a comfortable size, perhaps the same size as the living room in her parents' home and it strangely gave her a homely feeling. It was comforting, in a way. There were no windows at all, but due to the fact that they were underground, it wasn't too surprising.

Mikoto's work was obvious in the room as she had obviously done her best to make the hideout more cosy. The wooden flooring beneath their feet creaked as they stepped further into the room and they all knew that that was partly the reason why Mikoto had put it down. Not only was it more pleasant to look at than hard, cold stone, but it also warned them if somebody managed to enter the hideout undetected. The only thing that had Sakura feeling confused was the fact that there was a fireplace. Wouldn't that give away their positions? Wouldn't the smoke go straight up the chimney and alert others? It was nice to see one, though.

In front of the fireplace was a thick, shaggy rug that looked like heaven for her feet. It matched the walls in colour, both the exact shade as the sharingan, she couldn't help but notice and she wondered if it was done purposefully, to signify that the hideout belonged to the Uchiha clan. Sakura inwardly nodded as her eyes moved along the walls, taking in the Uchiha emblem she had seen on the back of Sasuke's shirts as well as on Mikoto's necklace. The fan was like a border around the room and using a black background throughout the border, Mikoto had stopped the red of the emblem from blending in or clashing with the crimson of the walls. There were also several doors around the room, all leading to places she did not know.

The hideout was rustic, traditional. Opposite the fireplace was a black sofa and on each of its sides, was another (three altogether). They created a square formation around the rug if she included the fireplace.

It was as her eyes fell on the sofas, however, that she realised they were definitely not alone in the room.

Reclined casually with his knees spread apart and reading an orange book, she found a silver-grey haired man whose appearance was ruggedly handsome, like he'd only just stumbled out of bed, his hair falling over his left eye, from what she could see of his profile. And while Sakura knew that all vampires were attractive in their own way (yes, including Naruto), she was surprised to find herself describing him as strangely sexy in her mind. Had she seriously just thought that that weird bookworm was sexy? Half of his face was covered by some kind of mask, so how could she even label him as that?

Maybe it was just a vampire thing? She couldn't help but wonder. After all, she'd yet to meet an unattractive vampire.

"Oh," Naruto exclaimed, grinning wildly. "It's just Kakashi–sensei. I thought I recognised that old book smell."

The man, now known as Kakashi, glanced up from his book and gave a wave, his one visible eye creasing. "Yo."

Itachi didn't lower his guard for a moment, but he did relax slightly, she noticed. "Who else is with you, Kakashi–san?"

Kakashi sighed and closed his book as he stood up, soon pocketing it. Now that he was turned in their direction completely, Sakura noticed how there was a piece of material over his left eye and under his hair that veiled it. Why? Had he lost his eye in an accident, perhaps? He was also tall and lean. In a way, he was built like Itachi – obviously for speed rather than strength.

"It's been a while since I last saw you all." He smiled, but tilted his head to the side curiously as he noticed her. "I know that I've never seen _you_ before."

She knew that, had she still been human, Sakura would have blushed. Instead she settled on smiling sheepishly. "My name's Sakura."

"It suits you," he told her before turning to face Itachi. "Your question," Kakashi sighed and scratched his masked cheek. "It's difficult to explain."

"Where are they?" Itachi's voice was firmer as the others began to step into the room and Sakura didn't fail to notice how Kakashi's eye widened at the sight of Sasuke as he was lowered onto the sofa by Naruto.

"What happened to Sasuke?" he demanded, his single eye filled with disbelief. It was as though he couldn't believe somebody had managed to harm the younger Uchiha in such a way.

"Do not avoid my question, Kakashi–san. You are trespassing on Uchiha property. Had it been my father who stumbled upon you–"

"If this is Uchiha property, which I know it is, then he's not trespassing."

The new voice had Sakura tensing, had her shifting closer to Itachi and grabbing his arm. There was something dark about his voice and it sent shivers up her spine. Something flashed in Kakashi's eye the moment she reached out for Itachi, but her eyes weren't on him. They were on the two new additions to the room.

Like Gaara had sensed, one was female while the other was male. It was obviously the male who had spoken and the sight of him had her breath leaving her. Unlike other males she had seen, he was badly scarred all down his right side but still attractive and, like Kakashi, he had a piece of material covering his left eye. His other, was a sharingan.

He was an Uchiha, but apparently, he was not one that anyone other than Itachi recognised, as they all tensed, some more visibly than others.

"Obito–san." Itachi's voice was blank and emotionless, but on the inside, Sakura could feel his shock. Gods, he was good at masking his true emotions. "You are supposed to be dead."

Surprisingly, Obito grinned at him. The expression seemed so weird because of how gravelly and dark his voice sounded. "I got lucky, I guess." However, his grin faded. "Sort of. I don't know what happened. One moment I'm being crushed by boulders then the next, I wake up and I'm in this room with some old geezer who's claiming to be none other than Uchiha Madara." Itachi's eyes widened a fraction. "I know, right? I didn't believe him for a second because this guy, well, he was old and could barely even move and… and he stunk like you wouldn't even believe!"

"Obito." Kakashi rolled his eye. "Get on with the story."

"Shut up, Kakashi," he snapped and right in that split second, Sakura was reminded so much of Naruto. "Anyway," Obito continued once he calmed down with the help of his female companion. "He started telling me that he was healing my wounds and that together we were going to change the world or some shit like that. I couldn't move for a while, so I had no choice but to listen to his crazy stories and allow him to heal me. It was around seven years later when he told me I was now 'grown enough' and suddenly slamming this needle into me. I thought the geezer was nuts, just stabbing me like that, but the pain was too much and I couldn't focus on anything else and I eventually passed out. When I woke up again, Madara was sat in this giant chair thing, watching me. It was pretty awkward. And then he told me that Rin and Kakashi were in trouble, that they had been made to join another war and fight."

A look of pain flashed across Obito's features as he glanced at the female by his side. She was beautiful, what with her short, chestnut brown hair and her warm chocolate coloured eyes. There were strange purple markings on her cheeks, but Sakura didn't think they lessened her beauty. In fact, it sort of reminded her of Kankuro's face paint.

"I made it just in time to save Rin," Obito told them all and Sakura noticed out of the corner of her eye how Kakashi lowered his gaze to the floor. "I swear, if I wasn't so in love with her, I would've killed her myself instead of saving her. But… I couldn't. It was like my body moved by itself as I caught her. Her human scent to me had been _intoxicating_." Itachi was suddenly listening much more intensely, she noticed, completely stunned by his reaction to the words. "I didn't even need to look at her to feel this… this warmth." His single eye was filled with pain again as he looked at her. "That warmth turned into anger, though, when she tried to end her own life to save Kakashi's."

It was obvious that neither he nor Kakashi had completely forgiven her for such a thing, although Sakura thought that it was extremely courageous of her to do something like that.

"I changed her, but at the same time, I didn't. I wasn't in control of my actions. It had been her muttering my name that made my body move by itself, made me end her life by giving her a new one." His eye slipped over to Kakashi. "I kind of enjoyed turning _him_, though. I never made him scream in pain before and after stabbing Rin, even if she did throw herself onto the blade, I thought that he deserved it."

Okay, so Sakura could now understand why neither man could forgive Rin. Hell, she wouldn't have been able to forgive her either. To watch their friend give their life for them was one thing, but ending their own life with their blade?

"I told them to stay hidden for a while, just until I returned. When I went back to Madara, I realised that he had planned on me seeing it all, but hadn't expected for me to be so fast that I could stop her death. He underestimated my feelings for Rin. So I played along for a while, listening to his crazy stories, allowing him to show me genjutsu. It makes me feel sick admitting it, but I know that if Rin had died, I would have agreed with his plans of casting an eternal genjutsu over the entire planet. However, once he entrusted everything to me and killed himself, believing that I would revive him when the time was right, because he wanted to be in his prime again or something, I left and never looked back."

The others seemed wary to believe his story.

"How long ago was that?" Sakura asked softly and her hold on Itachi's hand tightened ever so slightly when Obito's single, red eye flashed over to hers.

There was something in his eye as he looked at her, as he took in her features but before she could ask him why he was looking at her in such a way, he glanced at the female by his side. "You have the same look in your eyes," he murmured and then looked back up with a smile, like he hadn't said anything creepy at all. "I would say it was about… a hundred years ago now. Maybe longer. We don't really keep track of time."

Her lips parted and her eyes widened. One hundred years ago? That… That was crazy.

"Why have you never sought us out?" Itachi asked.

Obito shrugged. "You were gone long before my time, so I had no idea who you truly were or how to find you. Of course I heard things about our clan, but not enough to make me want to find you guys or reveal myself to you. You see, there was a difference between our clans, Itachi. The clan _you _were a member of whilst alive was united. You all stuck together. In _my_ clan, I was an outcast. In their eyes, I was too kindhearted and weak, meaning I was not cut out to be a warrior like the others. That was when I met my team, Rin and Kakashi. We studied under your father, Naruto." The blond's eyes widened, as did many others'. "He was a great sensei and would have been an even better father, had he been given the chance. When we learned of his death as well as your mother's, we contacted Jiraiya–sama, but we couldn't stick around as that was when we were sent into the field, just before I died. Well, supposedly died. I believe that was also when you turned up with your clan, Itachi." His eye saddened for a moment. "I deeply regret that you have to be a part of this life, Naruto, because we were not capable of protecting you. Your father would not have wanted this for you."

"What about my mother?" Naruto asked hesitantly after a moment. "Did you meet her?"

Rin smiled brightly and nodded. "Of course we met Kushina–san. She was beautiful, Naruto–kun and they would both be so proud of you."

It seemed to make him happy as he smiled down at the ground before looking back up. "Were they happy?"

"One of the happiest couples I've ever met," Rin told him honestly, but her smile turned into a frown as she glanced over at Kakashi. "I can't believe you didn't tell him that his father was your sensei." Kakashi didn't answer and Sakura wondered if he was as mysterious as that mask of his. Turning back to the group, she sighed. "Obito and I tried tracking the man who assassinated Minato–sensei and Kushina–san once we were all somewhat used to this life, but we followed a false lead and ended up on the other side of the planet. It was around that time when Kakashi joined us once again after being your sensei for a couple of years and not long after, we were informed that you had been changed, Naruto–kun. That the man had returned and attempted to kill you."

He nodded. "Yeah, if it wasn't for Ero–Sennin, then I would be dead."

Laughter burst out of Obito. "Ero–Sennin? That's perfect for Jiraiya–sama."

"I know, right?" Naruto exclaimed. "He gets mad whenever I call him it, though. He says it 'puts off the ladies'."

Itachi ignored their childish talk as he watched Obito for a moment. "If you dislike our clan, why are you staying in one of our hideouts, knowing that there is a risk of us meeting?"

"Like I said, our clans are – _were_ – different. I know that despite hardly knowing you, I can somewhat trust you or Shisui." There was silence for a moment and during that silence, the air grew thicker and deadlier, making Sakura feel as though she was suffocating. "We were attacked, which is our reason why we are hiding out here."

That suffocating weight eased somewhat as she found herself distracted by Naruto, whose attention had wandered to Sasuke. Narrowing her gaze on him suspiciously, she watched as he suddenly started snickering to himself and she knew – oh she just _knew_ – that he was plotting something that would undoubtedly piss the Uchiha off. Then, Naruto started grinning and stood up, seemingly not noticing their wary eyes as he looked around the room, soon darting to the cabinets and his grin widened as he apparently found what he'd been looking for.

Keeping an eye on the blond out of the corner of his eyes, Itachi asked, "Your enemy?"

"Somebody who wanted my sharingan – both of them. But not nearly as much as he wants Shisui's or yours."

Attention diverted from the idiot, Sakura frowned in confusion and noticing it, Rin smiled. "Obito gave his left eye to Kakashi after he awakened the sharingan and Kakashi lost his eye during battle. At the time, Obito had believed that he was dying, so as a parting gift, he left Kakashi with something that shouldn't even be possible for humans to possess."

"That's quite a gift," Sakura commented in awe, looking between Obito and Kakashi. "But I thought only an Uchiha can possess the sharingan?"

"Oh I've done so much research," Rin told her enthusiastically. "Since Obito gave Kakashi the sharingan whilst it was still activated, it somehow stayed that way. However, it's a continuous drain on his chakra, which is why Kakashi keeps his left eye covered."

And Obito kept his covered because he didn't even have an eye, she realised.

Just as she was about to say something, though, snickering caught her ears once more and her eyes narrowed, turning to face Naruto. What she saw had her eyes widening and her mouth falling open in shock before it slammed shut.

"_Naruto_," she growled, stomping forward and yanking him away from Sasuke by the back of his shirt, ignoring his startled squawk as she threw him to the ground. "Leave Sasuke alone."

Despite the warning, she couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Sasuke's face. Naruto had drawn whiskers on the Uchiha's face (just like his), then wrote 'bastard' on his forehead, pushing his bangs back so that they could all see it.

"He's going to kill you for that," Kakashi muttered with a shake of his head.

"What's he going to do without his arm?" Naruto snickered. "He won't be able to catch me."

"He lost his arm, Naruto, not his legs," Sakura hissed at him, angered that he was trying to make a joke out of Sasuke's act of bravery. "And if it wasn't for Sasuke, we both would have died."

"What?" Kakashi sounded utterly shocked. "Who targeted him?"

Sighing dejectedly, Naruto apologised to an angry Sakura (the sight making Obito and Kankuro smirk with amusement) while Itachi spoke, telling them, "Hunters. Not only did they target Sasuke, but our entire clan as well as the Sabaku clan and Naruto." The news stunned Obito, Rin and Kakashi, as the three stared at them all with wide, disbelieving eyes, but Sakura had quickly learned that it wasn't every day that hunters acted so recklessly by taking on such powerful clans. "Sakura was unable to battle due to exhaustion from an earlier battle and I gave Sasuke the task of protecting her, since she was in that state because of him." Unlike earlier, there was no anger within Itachi, making her inwardly sigh with relief as she made her way back over to him. "He took an attack meant to end both his and Sakura's lives to protect her. However, Sakura removed his arm before the fire could spread and envelope him."

"_Sasuke_ did that?" Obito asked with a wide eye. "I mean, I've heard stories about you all and apparently–"

"You should not believe everything you hear, Obito–san." There was a serious, cold warning tone to Itachi's voice, one that had them all tensing. Before the conversation could go any further, he changed the subject. "Who was targeting your sharingan?"

"Orochimaru."

The earlier tension was nothing compared to the new one.

"When was this?" Gaara asked as he pushed away from the wall and stepped forward. His gourd was resting against the same wall and since the room wasn't too large and he didn't walk too far from it, he left it there. "Recently?"

Kakashi nodded once, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Yes. I'd say about two weeks ago. We managed to get him off our trail so you don't need to worry about him turning up here."

Shaking his head with a sigh, Itachi gave the three a blank look. "I am not worried about Orochimaru appearing. However, you are all foolish to believe that you have managed to lose him. If anything, Orochimaru will be staying away until his next best opportunity arises. Now that there will be seven who possess the sharingan here, I doubt that he will attack again. He will wait for us to split up."

"He will wait for _you_ to be away from Sasuke, you mean," Kakashi stated.

Itachi showed no outward reaction. Inside, however, Sakura could feel his surprise. "Indeed. If he is given the chance, I believe Orochimaru will attack Sasuke again, but unlike the last time, Sasuke will be prepared and it won't be as easy."

There was a feral grin on Naruto's face as the blond flopped down beside the unconscious Uchiha. "You hear that, Sasuke?" he teased, nudging Sasuke in the side. "He's actually complimenting you and you're not even conscious to hear it and hold it against him."

He was ignored by Itachi, who continued to watch Kakashi silently, blankly. It was beginning to unnerve Sakura, if she was being completely honest. "My father will be arriving tonight with my mother and Shisui. Tell him what happened and he will decide if you can continue to stay here."

While she knew it was his decision because he was head of their clan, Sakura's eyes widened as she stared up at Itachi in shock. Would he seriously kick them out to face Orochimaru alone? From what she had learned, he was an immortal, powerful witch. Sending the three of them on their way would be like sending them to their deaths. How could he do that?

"They are not as weak as you believe, Sakura." Itachi didn't even glance at her as he spoke. "You are still new to this life and you have not been given the chance to hear of or meet others of our kind, so you have not heard of these three or the powers they possess." But hadn't they only heard of Kakashi? From the conversation, she'd been certain that Obito and Rin were listed as dead. "There is a reason why they have survived this long – remember that."

But then, those curious thoughts disappeared as she rounded on him, mouth dropping open in shock. Fortunately for her, even the others seemed stunned.

"Itachi… Did you just _hear my thoughts_?" she all but shrieked, feeling horrified.

Obito blinked in surprise a couple of times, exchanging a look with Rin before he spoke up. "How strong is your bond?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Fine." Obito shrugged, looking strangely like he was sulking. "I was just going to tell you that my bond with Rin is just as strong. Like between you both just now, there are times when we can read each other's thoughts. Although-" his face scrunched up for a moment like he was thinking hard, "-that's only when things are serious, or when our emotions are extremely powerful, or when we're stressed or–"

"We get it." Temari sighed with annoyance. "Damn it. One Naruto is enough."

Kakashi smirked.

"Whatever." The scarred Uchiha rolled his eye. "Look, don't be confused or anything about the bond and don't try to deny it, either. By around the second or third month of changing Rin, because we spent all our time together, our bond continued to grow stronger. It's natural! Well, sort of." He scratched the side of his head sheepishly. "It's kind of strange having to tell you these things. The bond is hard to explain, after all."

Indeed it was, but Sakura was floored as she felt that Itachi had no intention of speaking about such things to anyone other than her. And hearing his thoughts, she realised he was right. To do so would feel like an invasion of _their_ privacy. "Which rooms are already taken?"

Once it was sorted out who would take which rooms, they all went into their own rooms. Unlike the home she had been staying at for the past couple of months, the hideout was small and didn't have as many bedrooms. While she previously would have been in awe at the sight of a five bedroom hideout (or home), she'd worried endlessly considering there were thirteen of them. However, they'd quickly sorted the issue without any input from her.

Shisui, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi would be sharing one room (Sakura wished Kakashi the best of luck because sometimes, Shisui could be just as bad as Naruto and it was more often than not that a fight would break out between Naruto and Sasuke), the Sabaku clan would be sharing another. Then, there were the couples. Even though she and Itachi weren't together that way, they still wanted their privacy, so leapt at the chance of having their own room.

The best part about the bedrooms? They were soundproof – the whole freaking place was, since it was a hideout. Sakura was so very glad for that. Not because she expected anything to happen between them, because she honestly didn't know if she would be ready for something like that. No, it was because something may happen between Rin and Obito, or Mikoto and Fugaku. Oh, Gods just the thought made her uncomfortable. It was why Kakashi was sharing a room with the others instead of his own clan.

All of the rooms were basic and rather small, but Sakura didn't complain, since her bedroom back at home had actually been around the same size. The bed they would be sharing was twin–sized (though considering that she liked to be close to Itachi as she slept, it definitely wasn't a problem to her) and the bed frame matched the wardrobe, desk and chair, which all were made of the same dark wood. There was also a small love seat against the same wall as the door. Like the rest of the place, there were no windows.

She placed her bag down on the bed and felt the cool, soft cotton sheets. Apparently Mikoto hadn't spent as long designing the bedrooms as she did the main room, because it was all plain and nothing spectacular. It didn't matter to her, though. What mattered was that Itachi was safe. They would all be safe while they stayed here.

Like in the main room, their bedroom was lit by candles and Sakura found that she was having a hard time focusing on anything other than how so very beautiful Itachi looked in candlelight. It seemed to bring out his best features, making his eyes appear warmer, or was that because he was no longer hiding his emotions? Probably. The moment they were alone, he had allowed his expression to soften, for his guards to lower slightly. No, there wasn't a specific emotion on his face, but he was no longer blank, either. It was hard to explain.

There were no questions such as "how are you feeling" or "are you okay" because they were not needed. They could feel each other's emotions. He would be able to feel that, after her day from hell, she was utterly exhausted and not only physically.

"Will Sasuke be okay?" Sakura asked after a couple moments of silence, her voice vulnerable and soft. "I mean, h–he's been unconscious for a while now and–"

"He will be fine, Hime. What Sasuke needs now is rest and time to recuperate. The more he feeds, the quicker the regeneration will be complete, but at the moment, he is in no state to go by himself. Not with Orochimaru hanging around, at least."

Just the thought of the man being close by caused Sakura to shiver – and she hadn't even had the displeasure of meeting him yet. "Do you really think he's nearby?"

"There is a possibility of it, yes," Itachi told her honestly. "However, if he attempts to approach us, one of us will know."

There was no doubt in her mind that he was telling the truth. Naruto and Gaara both seemed to have much more animalistic senses than the rest of them, which was how they had caught her scent and picked up her trail so easily a couple of months ago. As if that wasn't enough, Gaara could also use a certain technique that changed part of his sand into an eyeball, allowing him to spy on people or prey. He had showed her the technique once when they had been hunting.

It was more or less silent while she unpacked a few of her things to try and make the room more comfortable. It wasn't that it wasn't, it was just that… Well, she had a strange sense of homesickness.

She wanted to be by the lake again, wanted to be held by Itachi as they relaxed and watched the stars. That was their place.

A thought hit her, making Sakura feel saddened as she realised it was more than likely that they would never return to that lake now and even if they could, would it be okay? Had it been damaged during the battle? Sure, it was three or four miles away from the clearing where the battle had commenced, but what if it had moved through the forest? Oh, she really hoped that the lake hadn't been destroyed. She loved it there.

"Sakura?" It surprised her that Itachi was suddenly by her side, his hand gently cradling her face. "Is something wrong?"

"I just…" She shook her head, looking down at the ground. "I'm going to miss our lake, that's all."

His gaze softened. "We can return there one day, just not any time soon. Until then, the certain area where we enjoyed sitting should remain untouched, just like every other time my clan and I returned to Konoha."

Looking up at him, Sakura couldn't help but frown as she repeated his words in her head a couple of times to make sure she had not heard him wrong. Itachi had definitely just said returned, hadn't he? She wasn't hearing things? "Returned? As in, you've stayed in Konoha more than once?"

"Of course," he murmured and to her at that moment in time, his voice was like silk, caressing her ears softly with it. "We are originally from Konoha. After being changed, we travelled a lot, only returning to Konoha when our clan was close to dying out just in case somebody recognised us – my father was once patriarch, after all and after his disappearance, they had their first patriarch who was not a main family member." Sighing, he added, "We always spend as much time as we can in one place before going to the next, always changing things up so that we're not predictable."

"And how long do you stay in one place for?" Much to her frustration, her intentions were instantly figured out. The lilt in her voice gave her away.

* * *

Sakura had been trying to guess his age for over two whole months now and still, she was nowhere close. Her answer that was closest to his real age, had been said jokingly, like she hadn't meant it seriously. If Sakura found out how old he really was, would she be disgusted? Sure, Itachi knew that he certainly didn't look his age and his energy was superb for someone his age (though those things hardly counted since he was a supernatural being), but he was a haunted man. The past several hundred years had been difficult and torturous.

That was partly why Itachi was so protective or possessive of Sakura – however one wished to view his behaviour towards her. She was the first truly innocent creature he had laid his eyes on in a long time and he would do anything, _give anything_, to make sure that she never lost that innocence. It was bad enough that those men had abused her. It was bad enough that his foolish little brother had pushed her into slaughtering said men. Little by little, that innocence was disappearing and Itachi had no idea how to save it. It kept slipping through his fingers.

"A while," he answered cryptically, deciding to tease her.

"Itachi," she whined in complaint. "Why won't you tell me how old you are?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Why _don't_ you want me to know?"

"Why would I?"

"Will you stop answering a question with a question?"

It really was an amusing sight. Right at that moment in time, Sakura's eyes were flashing with annoyance and amusement, her lips were pursed, her fists were clenching and unclenching. Had it always been so easy to get on her nerves? Since Itachi hadn't known her whilst she was human, he wasn't so sure. Something in his mind was nagging at him, however, that yes, yes she had always been so easy to irritate.

"Why should I?"

* * *

It seemed he was in a playful mood right at that moment in time and the thought had Sakura biting back a grin. No it wasn't rare for Itachi to be in a good mood with her or even playful, but after today, she had thought that he would be deadly serious. Was he trying to take her mind off of what had happened? Either way, it was working, even if that hadn't been his goal.

She knew that, if the others saw or heard him acting in such a way, they would be shocked. Hell, if this was two months ago, Sakura would have been shocked, too. Itachi just didn't seem like the type of guy who was playful. He was a serious person (well, vampire). Around her, however, Itachi acted so differently than how he did with his family.

"Why _shouldn't_ you?"

"It is amusing watching you get so wound up," Itachi answered without missing a beat, a soft smirk on his lips.

She opened her mouth, about to yell at him or snap at him (she hadn't even decided what she wanted to say yet), when Itachi's head turned in the direction of the door, his sharingan activating for a couple of moments before his usual dark eyes returned. "It seems they have finally caught up. The traps are being set off."

Finally? Sakura was surprised that they were so fast. Itachi had told her that they would have to get rid of any evidence of their being there, quit their jobs and _then_ leave and it had only been an hour since they all entered the hideout (and met Obito, Kakashi and Rin). How long had it taken her, Kankuro, Naruto and Sasuke to get here? No. That wasn't a fair comparison. They had had to stop once or twice and two of them had been incapable of moving by themselves. So what about Itachi and the Sabaku clan?

Inwardly groaning, Sakura followed Itachi out of their bedroom. Why did it even matter how long it took them? The main thing was that they were all here now and they were safe.

As they stepped into the main room, they found that Obito, Kakashi and Rin were already there. Itachi had thought it best if the others stayed out of it, but since the door was open a crack, Sakura was willing to bet that Naruto was listening in. That idiot. Did he really think that Itachi wouldn't notice such a thing? That had been the first place he looked at when they entered the main room.

He sighed.

"Naruto–kun," he told the blond and not for the first time, either. "It is impolite to eavesdrop."

Sheepish chuckles reached their ears not long after. "I want to know what's happening."

"You will be informed if it concerns you," Itachi said, but realising a moment later that Naruto wouldn't go away, he added, "You must watch Sasuke in case of any change. If my brother wakes up and hears that we are discussing Orochimaru, there is no doubt in my mind that he will set out looking for him."

"Shit," Naruto cursed. "I forgot! Right. I'm on it! I won't let that bastard out of the room if he wakes up. I'll rip his other arm off and beat him with it if I have to!"

And then the door slammed shut.

Sakura growled with annoyance. "Why is he so obsessed with Sasuke's arms?"

As Obito let out a low, throaty laugh, Kakashi shook his head and sighed. "It is best not to try and understand Naruto, Sakura. It will only give you a headache."

That was true, but still. Naruto's obsession with the fact Sasuke now only had one arm was strange. Then again, as an image of Naruto beating Sasuke with his own arm entered her mind, Sakura found it difficult to keep a straight face. Oh, she could just imagine the look on Sasuke's face if suddenly, Naruto was ripping his arm off and hitting him with it.

Itachi sent her a questioning look, obviously feeling her trying to suppress the urge to burst into laughter, but she found that she couldn't look at him. No, Sasuke and Itachi didn't look that similar, but there were still similarities there. Her eyes met his, just as she told herself not to, and a small laugh escaped her.

Obito started laughing even harder, ignoring the sharp look Kakashi sent his way.

"What's so funny?" Rin asked with a small, shy smile on her lips as she looked between Obito and Sakura.

"Just…" Sakura covered her mouth, trying to stop her laughter.

"The thought of Naruto…" Obito shook his head.

It seemed Rin understood as she gave a soft laugh before growing serious. "It's an amusing thought, but we need to be serious, Obito. Fugaku–san will not be pleased if you're picturing his youngest son being beaten with his own arm."

That didn't stop his laughter in the least. "Do you… Do you have to word it like that?"

Itachi shook his head and sighed, as did Kakashi.

Rin did not look amused.

Slowly calming down, Sakura took deep breaths and wiped under her eyes, not even daring to look in Obito's direction for she knew it would only make her laugh again. "Sorry, Itachi," she mumbled with a small smile. "I just–"

"It's fine." He gave her a small smile.

It wasn't like he had no sense of humour, because she could feel through their bond that the thought of Sasuke's reaction to such a thing happening was amusing. However, now they needed to be serious. His parents and Shisui were halfway through the traps, meaning they would reach them very soon. It didn't take as long for them as it did for the first group because there had only been Itachi who had the sharingan and he had to protect the others. With his parents and Shisui, they all had the sharingan, so were all capable of dodging the traps.

And sure enough, not even a minute later, the entrance was scraping open, making Sakura cringe at the loud, ear-grating sound.

The three Uchiha who entered seemed wary, no doubt already sensing three extras in the hideout. Then, they appeared to be shocked. Sakura bit her lip worriedly. Would they really force Obito, Kakashi and Rin to leave? What if that Orochimaru guy got to them?

"Itachi," his father muttered, eyeing Obito with narrowed eyes. "What is the meaning of this?"

"They were here when we arrived," Itachi answered smoothly, his expression and voice both blank. She hated it when he did that.

"Why?" Mikoto asked as she glanced around the room. "And where is Sasuke?"

"And the others?" Shisui added.

"The Sabaku clan are in the fourth room from the right," he replied to them. "And Naruto–kun is currently watching over Sasuke, as there are a few things we must discuss that he cannot be aware of."

"This has Orochimaru all over it." Shisui rolled his eyes, but it was obvious that he was serious and listening to every word his cousin said.

Noticing that he had their full and unwavering attention, Itachi turned his head to the side, nodding once at Obito and telling him, without words, to tell them everything he had told them. And so he did. Unlike earlier, however, he kept it serious, not making any jokes about a certain Uchiha Madara's body odour, or anything of the sort. As he went on, Sakura watched the three by the door. Shisui's features were just as blank as Itachi's. Mikoto looked wary and worried, whilst Fugaku was watching them all with narrowed eyes.

When he was finished, Fugaku closed his eyes with a sigh. "You can continue to stay here and use our hideout," he told them. "However, do not think that this is an act of kindness. I cannot have Orochimaru get his hands on the sharingan."

"Act of kindness or not," Rin spoke softly with a gentle smile, "we're extremely grateful for your help and understanding."

"Rin-san, Obito-san mentioned you are a medic, did he not?" At Mikoto's question, the brunette nodded once. "Please will you take a look at my son? There may not be much that you can do, but I just want to know that Sasuke will make a full recovery."

Sakura lowered her eyes to the ground at the pained look on Mikoto's face, feeling utterly guilty.

"Of course, Mikoto-san." She then turned to Sakura. "Would you like to be there?"

Her head snapped up, her eyes widening. "Me?"

"You've got a medic's eyes." Rin smiled. "That is what Obito meant earlier. You want to be a medic, don't you? I can teach you the basics now, but I'm no Tsunade-sama."

The smile that suddenly brightened Sakura's face had Itachi's chest feeling warm, had _that feeling_ flooding through him. "That would be great!"

* * *

Thankfully, there was no permanent damage to Sasuke's body. He was going to be in great pain over the next couple of months whilst his body regenerated, but other than that, he would make a full recovery. Sakura had been so glad to hear that, as had the Uchiha clan and Naruto.

During the examination, Rin explained and showed her how to examine somebody with the use of chakra. Sakura had been unsure about trying it out on Sasuke, but with Rin there to guide and explain things to her, she managed to do it without causing any harm or damage. Like Mikoto had told her months ago, she had perfect chakra control, so knew how much to use and how much was dangerous. The seals were pretty simple for a basic examination and they were not difficult to remember, unlike other jutsu she'd tried to learn.

Rin had then gone on to teach her how to numb the pain Sasuke was feeling, telling her that it would increase when he woke up. Hearing that made Sakura's guilt grow, but it also made her more determined to remember everything the brunette was telling her, to remember all of the seals. Also, as they worked, Sakura found that it was so much easier picking all of this up than the other jutsu that the Uchiha clan had been attempting to teach her. Rin told her that that wasn't too surprising, as it had been the exact same thing for her, too. Like some people were born to be leaders, they were born to be healers.

Sakura liked Rin. She was kind and gentle, yet she could be stern at times too, making it obvious that despite being gentle, she was most definitely no pushover.

"Rin-san," the older woman looked up at her curiously, "earlier, when Obito-san was talking about his bond with you…"

When Sakura trailed off, Rin gave a small smile. "You want to know more about it?" She nodded shyly. "Well, it's by no means simple – but I'm sure you've already figured that much out. It kind of freaked us all out when Obito first changed us and could feel not only my emotions and feelings as though they were his own, but also Kakashi's. We could feel his, too. That's when I learned of his feelings for me. There was this warmth that would be sent my way whenever Obito looked at me, or spoke to me – impossible to ignore, too."

"Is that when you started to fall in love with him?"

"No." She shook her head, her eyes seeming unfocused, as though Rin was lost in her memories. "No, it was when Kakashi and I thought we lost him. That day, even thinking about it causes me pain. I felt like I lost my purpose. On our old team, Minato-sensei and Kakashi were strong warriors, so they didn't need me that much since they were hardly ever injured. Obito, however, _always_ managed to get himself injured somehow." There was a wistful smile on her face. "Even though he tried to act tough, Obito needed me. When he died, or supposedly died, I felt like I wasn't needed anymore."

"It must have been a great feeling to find out that he was still alive," Sakura said gently.

Rin nodded, but her smile dimmed. "It kind of reminded me of the whole Romeo and Juliet storyline. You know, where Juliet pretends to commit suicide, only Romeo doesn't know the plan and actually kills himself?" Sakura nodded. During school, she had had to study the play. "Only, our roles were reversed. I'm not saying I tried to kill myself because Obito was, in my eyes, dead. It's just… I don't know. He 'died', then I was about to die, only for Obito to suddenly appear before me, just like in the play." Looking down at her hands, Rin frowned. "It was the most horrifying discovery I have ever made. That look in his eyes… It was like torture and it made me regret my decision. If I had just held on for an extra couple of minutes, if I had hesitated just a little longer–" Suddenly, Rin shook her head. "No, I still would have done it. It was to protect Kakashi, my team, to protect Konoha."

The younger woman's eyes widened and her jaw slackened. "You almost killed yourself for our home?"

"You were never involved in the wars, Sakura-san," Rin told her seriously. "You never saw what it was like for us. People were dying everywhere we looked and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I'm supposed to be a medic, yet I couldn't save them, just like I couldn't save Obito."

It looked as though she was going to start crying and Sakura wondered if she should comfort the brunette. However, a moment later, another person appeared beside her, sitting down next to Rin and taking her hand. Sakura's eyes were wide as she looked up to see Obito there, staring down at Rin with saddened eyes. It was like he had materialised.

"It's okay, Rin," Obito soothed her, his hand raising and cupping her cheek gently. It surprised Sakura that the scars on his body didn't continue onto his hand or arm. Had the transformation only healed parts of his body? For her, it had healed all parts and left no scarring at all. Why was it different for Obito? "I don't blame you for what happened. I did what I had to, to protect our team, just like you did what you had to, to protect that idiot Kakashi."

Rin let out a shaky laugh and nodded, looking up at him with warm brown eyes. The moment made Sakura's dead heart melt as she watched them. It was almost as though they were exchanging thoughts and suddenly, she felt like she was intruding on a very private moment, but not a moment after she decided to get up and leave, Obito turned to face her and she noticed that, even with the scars, he was still quite a handsome man.

"You want to know more about the bond, right?" Sakura nodded more surely this time, because if the information was coming from Obito, then she would be learning about how the bond felt for Itachi. The thought excited her a little. "What do you want to know?"

For a moment, she was silent. What did she want to know? She wanted to know everything. "Um," Sakura murmured, looking thoughtful, "the intensity. I mean, how strong it is."

Obito nodded and this time, he was the one who seemed thoughtful. "You and Itachi haven't been separated that long since he changed you, have you?"

"No more than a few hours."

He chuckled. "Damn. And how long have you been a vampire for?"

"Just over two months, I'd say. Closer to three."

"I think your bond with Itachi is a little like my bond with Rin. Not exactly like ours, because it's different for everyone, but close enough. Like you two, we were never separated for longer than a few hours and I stayed with her throughout the entire transformation. How long were you out for? A day like the rest of us?"

Sakura looked down at her legs with a frown. Everyone else had only been out for a day? No wonder the Uchiha clan had thought she would never wake up. "A week."

The two opposite her gasped with shock and exchanged looks. "A week?" Rin asked, her voice sounding shocked. "What happened to you? If you don't mind my asking, of course."

Her eyebrows knitted together as Sakura felt her chest clench, as she felt her breathing quicken ever so slightly. "I…" Her eyes watered and her lower lip trembled, no matter how hard she tried to stop it. "They…"

"Sakura?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered, wiping her eyes. "I–"

"Sakura." This time, the voice did not belong to Rin or Obito. It belonged to Itachi.

Hearing his voice, she glanced over her shoulder, giving him a grateful smile as she stood up and made her way over to him. Was it strange that it was still difficult to think about what happened, even though it had been almost three months now? Inwardly, Sakura shook her head, accepting Itachi's outstretched hand as he guided her into their room so that they could have some privacy.

At that moment in time, everybody was scattered around the place. The Sabaku clan and Naruto were doing a perimeter run. Sasuke was still unconscious in his bedroom, where Shisui and Kakashi were relaxing and watching over the younger Uchiha. Mikoto continued to check up on her son every couple of hours, but otherwise stayed in her bedroom with Fugaku. And before he had gone to Sakura's side, Itachi had been in their bedroom, reading a book. She had been speaking with Rin in the main room, where Obito had joined them not too long after.

"I thought I was getting better," Sakura whispered the second the door was closed and she knew that Obito and Rin would no longer be able to hear them. "I mean, I thought I could at least speak about what happened without…"

Itachi regarded her silently for a moment or two before pulling her against him and sighing. "It is perfectly normal for you to be upset, Hime."

"But I don't want to be."

"I know."

It was easier speaking to Itachi about how she felt and not only because he could truly understand how she was feeling because of their bond. It was because he radiated peace. His presence relaxed her and made Sakura feel safe. Unlike when Naruto had been holding her earlier that day, she felt comfortable in his arms.

Pulling back to look up at him, Sakura watched his expression for a moment. His eyes were warmer than what they would be around his clan, around his father. He didn't look as unapproachable. There was no smile, but she didn't care. Their current topic wasn't one for smiles and laughter. When he did smile, however, it never failed to make her smile, too. There was just something so beautiful about Itachi when he smiled.

"I'm really glad I have you."

The words hadn't meant to leave her mouth and it seemed Itachi knew that, since he gave her a soft smirk. "Really?" She nodded and her breath caught as Itachi leaned forward ever so slightly, his voice dropping to a low murmur whilst he stared at her lips. "How glad?"

Her mind clouded over with an emotion she couldn't understand fully. All Sakura knew was that she liked whatever he was doing to her. She liked feeling his hand brushing a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. And his eyes… Sakura didn't even know where to begin.

"Very," she whispered.

"Hime." Sakura's lips parted as his breath washed over her, clouding her mind even further. "We still need to continue our previous conversation."

Previous conversation? Which one?

And then his lips were against hers and Sakura knew exactly which conversation Itachi was talking about.

It was a simple kiss, warm and soft, yet it still managed to make her stomach fill with butterflies, still managed to make her feel as though her entire body was tingling. But then it ended far too quickly and Itachi leaned back to look at her far too soon.

Her eyes flickered between staring into his impossibly dark eyes and his lips until Itachi leaned forward once more, making Sakura's breath catch as he kissed her again. As he cradled her head, her lips moved against his hesitantly. She knew he could feel her uncertainty, could feel the small feeling of panic beginning to grow when his free hand rested on her waist, especially since Itachi moved his hand away. However, a second later, she surprised him by pulling his hand back to its resting place on her waist, her own shaking with her uncertainty.

"I–I trust you," Sakura whispered against his lips a couple of moments after they parted. "Just…"

When she trailed off, Itachi felt his chest constrict. "I will not hurt you, Hime."

"Good." She smiled weakly, her lower lip trembling ever so slightly. "Because I _really _don't want to be hurt again."

He gently shushed her as he captured her lips once more.


	10. Under Control

**Chapter 9**

**Under Control**

* * *

Itachi did not touch her unless she wanted to be touched - well, he still held her as much as he previously did, but Sakura meant more sensual, _sexual_, touches. If she didn't show any signs of wanting him to touch or hold her in such a way, then he would not do so. Usually it was Sakura who made the first move and while she was a little nervous of such a thing, she was grateful for it. That way, it was her who was in control, who controlled how they kissed, where they kissed and when.

They had not gone any further than kissing, as neither wanted to rush what was growing between them. However, even without their bond telling her of his wants, Sakura had noticed the hungry look that would flicker through Itachi's eyes and it only made her so much more grateful how he didn't act on those urges and instead respected her enough not to push her.

Something was bugging her, though. Well, not exactly bugging her, as she was certain her thoughts were correct, but she had to know for sure.

"Sakura-chan?"

She smiled shyly at Mikoto, glancing around the main room to make sure nobody else was there. At that moment, most of the Uchiha clan were out and, as usual, everybody else was in their own rooms except for Mikoto. It was simply best to keep out of each other's way, really. So many vampires under one roof, hidden in one hideout, wasn't the best idea. No, nobody had started fighting or causing any trouble, but it was obvious some weren't entirely comfortable.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked quietly, gesturing behind her to the room she shared with Itachi. "In private?"

Mikoto was on her feet in an instant and setting her book aside, nodding silently as she followed Sakura back into her bedroom. "What is it, Sakura–chan?"

Sitting down on the sofa, she smiled nervously up at Mikoto and perhaps realising that it was a 'girl talk', she sat down beside her, though not before a strange, knowing glint flashed through her eyes. Like always, her back was straight, ankles crossed delicately and she folded her hands on her lap, watching Sakura curiously. She reminded the younger woman so much of royalty, although she knew that in most major clans back in their time, the heads of the family _were_ considered royalty.

"I don't really know where to begin…"

"I usually find it easier simply speaking my mind. You should never hesitate in voicing your opinion or questions."

Nodding, Sakura glanced down at her hands before forcing herself to look back up at Mikoto. Damn it! She had spoken about this with so many different women, but then again, she had been telling _them_. It was the other way around now. Now, they were talking about _her_, not _them_. To make it worse, she was Itachi's _mother_.

"Birth control," she blurted out then blinked in surprise. That had definitely not been how she wanted to word her question. "I mean," Sakura continued with a grimace, "it's been almost four months now and I haven't had a period. It's not surprising, what with me being technically dead and all, but… I was just wondering…"

There was a saddened look on Mikoto's face as the woman shook her head. "No, you will not be able to conceive, Sakura-chan. To conceive, a woman's body has to go through many changes, but I am certain you already know this considering you had been on your way to becoming a doctor." She nodded. "Our bodies can no longer change unless it is to regenerate. I'm not sure if it is possible for a male vampire to impregnate a human woman, but they _can_ still ejaculate."

Surprisingly, she didn't find their conversation awkward at all. It was as though Mikoto was choosing her words carefully and in a way, it felt almost like a conversation between doctor and patient. It was strange to think of herself and Mikoto in such a way, but it was true.

Growing up, because she and Mebuki had never been entirely close, Sakura had never felt comfortable with speaking to her mother about such things. Instead she had figured puberty and sex out all by herself (with a little help from Ino in the sex department, as her own love life had been seriously lacking). At the age of sixteen, with the encouragement of Ino, Sakura had started taking birth control because apparently, you never know when you will meet 'Mr Right'. She had to refrain from rolling her eyes at her best friend's words – it wouldn't be the first time. If he was 'Mr Right', then they would not be having sex the moment they met, surely.

"As for ourselves, since our bodies cannot change, we will not fall pregnant. I'm sorry, Sakura–chan."

Hearing the genuine tone in her voice, how she really seemed upset, Sakura gave her a smile. "Honestly, I've never really thought about having children. I was just unsure if it was a vampire thing or not."

"You may not want children now, but the thought will come to you in a couple of years, once you and Itachi have settled down."

Sakura lowered her gaze to her hands once more. A family with Itachi? She couldn't deny that it was an appealing thought (who wouldn't want little Itachi babies running around?), but she just didn't want children right now. There was a possibility of Mikoto being right, that she _would_ want children in the future, but Sakura honestly didn't think that she would. Yes, she liked children, but she was still too young to have any of her own. But what about Itachi? Did he want children? Had he ever thought about having children before?

"Has Itachi…?"

Mikoto gave her a soft smile and placed one of her hands over Sakura's, giving a gentle squeeze. "Not that I know of, though Itachi is a very private person. If there is anyone who knows the answer to that question, it will be Shisui or yourself."

Right. Itachi had never given any indications that he wanted children, but none of them did, to be honest. Mikoto didn't show any signs of wanting more children, but Sakura had spoken to her once before and learned that she wouldn't have minded having more. So what if Itachi _did_ want children? Would that become a problem for them because she wouldn't be able to give him any? It made her a little uncomfortable with thinking about such things. Not the thought of being with Itachi in such an intimate way, but the thought of her inability to conceive causing a problem.

Part of her knew for a fact that Itachi wouldn't make a big fuss of it, that he wouldn't let it damage their growing relationship, their bond, but there was a small part of her asking: what if it _did_ upset him? There was no denying that Itachi would be a great father as he was an incredibly patient man and always took care of her, but–

Wait, just what the hell was she thinking? She had only known him for four months (barely!) and they were just figuring out the romantic side of their relationship. No ordinary couple would start to think about having children together. But then again, they were no ordinary couple. They were vampires. They were connected.

"Do you think I should speak to Itachi?" Sakura asked after a couple of minutes, glancing up at Mikoto. "About him possibly wanting children?"

The older woman gave her a small smile, squeezing her hand one last time before standing. "I think it would be best to leave it for a while, until you are both more certain about your relationship. That way there will be no misunderstandings – not that there will be any, due to your bond."

"Thank you for this, Mikoto–san," Sakura told her, genuinely grateful for the talk. It had cleared up a lot for her. "You really helped me out."

"It's nothing, Sakura–chan. Know that you can come to me whenever you feel as though you need somebody to talk to. After all, there are certain things that you just cannot speak to Itachi about, am I right?"

Oh she was definitely right. No, Sakura wasn't immature, but speaking about periods with Itachi? Uncomfortable to say the least. "You're right." She smiled. "Thanks again."

* * *

He was waking up!

Rin had come to find her the moment she noticed the differences in Sasuke's chakra, the moment she realised he was waking up. God, she was _so_ relieved to hear that. He had been out for a while and no matter how many times the others told her not to worry so much, she couldn't help it.

Apparently regenerating took up quite a lot of energy, which was the reason behind his unconsciousness. Not only that, but Rin had also been calming his chakra and soothing him into a deeper sleep with her own chakra. She told Sakura that it was best to sleep off the first few weeks of regeneration, as they were always the most painful, although usually hunting eased the aches. However hunting, for Sasuke, was going to be much more difficult for the moment, which was why Itachi and Shisui had just headed out with Obito and Rin, the latter having an excuse to purchase donated blood. She was a doctor and had proof of it, too.

Sakura didn't like the thought of taking donor blood. What if somebody else really needed it? Couldn't Sasuke wait just a little while and once his energy was back, go out hunting? But no. Itachi had informed her that right now, Sasuke would be close to ravenous. He wasn't as in control of his thirst like the other Uchiha were and it would be safer to simply take blood to him. In response to her mixed feelings, Kankuro had shrugged and said, "_At least they're not bringing a living sacrifice for him to feast on, since we all know it's what he'll be craving._"

She shuddered.

Just the thought of putting some innocent person through such a thing disgusted her.

Mikoto and Fugaku were currently away, so Kakashi, Gaara and Temari had gone out to find them, whilst Kankuro and Naruto stayed behind in case anything happened (not that it could, considering the layers of traps set at the entrance). Naruto seemed just as happy as the rest of them to hear that Sasuke would finally be waking up, but Sakura was certain that that had more to do with the fact he had, yet again, drawn on Sasuke's face. Mikoto continued to wash it off, knowing how much it would anger her youngest son, but the blond continued to draw the whiskers and offensive name back on, grinning at her whenever she returned and saw it.

Sitting down, Sakura smiled as she saw Sasuke's features twitching, some indicating pain, while others indicating that he would be waking shortly. They were the usual tell–tale signs of somebody waking up. He was moving about more, his breathing pattern had changed.

It was so strange looking at his shoulder. There was no arm attached to it, yet she could see it growing back. It shouldn't even be possible, but apparently, it was. No, the bones weren't visible. Strangely enough, it looked like a… She didn't even know how to describe it. To put it simply, it looked as though his arm had been amputated, but every couple of days (sometimes a week or so), it would become longer. Right now it was about an inch or two from his elbow, which meant it had grown about four or five inches from the place where she had ripped it off. It would grow more quickly once he had sated his thirst - or so the others told her.

She leaned forward, practically hovering over him. Even though her senses were warning Sakura to give Sasuke some room for when he first woke up, she couldn't. She owed him way too much and needed to thank him properly. It didn't matter if he had only saved her life to stop Itachi from experiencing any emotional pain (although she made a mental note to thank him for _that_ too). Sasuke had still saved her and she would forever be indebted to him.

And then Sasuke's eyebrows were mashing together, his lips were thinning and his eyes squeezed shut. There was a look of agony on his face and noticing it, she shot through the hand seals Rin had taught her, summoning the correct amount of chakra, before her hands hovered over Sasuke's arm. The green glow of her chakra grabbed his attention, as his eyes suddenly snapped open, but when he saw who it was, saw that he was not in any danger, Sasuke fell silent and observed her.

"When–"

His voice cut off and he grimaced, his hand flying up to his throat.

He was thirsty, she realised.

"Here," Sakura said softly, gently prying his hand from his throat. In response, Sasuke's eyes narrowed, carefully watching her every move as her glowing hand raised to his neck. "It won't last for long, but it'll numb the burning."

Once she numbed the flaring agony of his throat, Sakura went back to working on his arm.

"When did you learn medical ninjutsu?"

She was silent for a moment, thinking her words over carefully. "I'm not sure if I'm the one who should tell you this, but you're going to figure out sooner or later. When we arrived at the hideout almost two months ago now, there–"

"_Two months_?" Sasuke exclaimed, his mask cracking as his panic and shock showed. "I was unconscious for that long?"

"Yeah. You kept waking up every now and then, but I don't think you really knew what was going on." When he nodded, silently telling her to continue, she did so. "When we arrived, there were three people here already." His eyes widened, his sharingan activating as he glared around them. Sakura paid no attention. "You know one of them, Sasuke. His name is Hatake Kakashi." This seemed to relax him. "With him, were two others. Nohara Rin and…" Her eyes drifted up to his, wanting to watch Sasuke's reaction. "Uchiha Obito."

Sasuke did not disappoint. His eyes were almost dramatically wide, his one fist clenched in the bed sheet that was covering his thighs and his entire body had gone rigid. "…Uchiha?"

There was a pause and in that pause, his eyes flashed to hers, making her nod. "Itachi was just as shocked. So were your parents and Shisui–san. But Obito–san is no harm to us, Sasuke. You don't need to worry about him. And his lover, Rin–san, is the one who taught me basic medical ninjutsu. We've been looking after you for the past two months. Of course Rin–san was doing more than me because I'm still learning, but she said I'm picking it all up quickly." Sasuke nodded numbly. "She _also_ said that like me, she had a difficult time learning other jutsu, such as the elements and things like those, but also like me, Rin–san picked up medical ninjutsu easily."

"Sakura, this Uchiha… How is it that he's alive?"

Her mouth opened, but then closed. How the hell did she try to explain a story that sounded so unbelievable? "I've heard the story twice now and it still doesn't make any sense to me." She sighed, shaking her head with annoyance. Extracting her chakra, Sakura gave Sasuke more room to sit up properly. "All this supernatural talk is just… It's still a little crazy to me."

He didn't acknowledge her words vocally, but nodded once in acceptance. "Where's Kakashi?"

"Out. But… Naruto is in the main room, if you want to speak to him?" Sasuke shook his head. "Um… Sasuke?" His eyes narrowed at her sudden nervousness. "You might want to wash your face."

And when Sakura handed him one of his kunai so that he could see his reflection, Sasuke saw red, his chakra flaring and telling the others of his consciousness. "_Naruto!"_

The door swung open dramatically, banging harshly against the wall and in the doorway stood a tall and proud, snickering blond. He looked incredibly proud of himself and that look only increased when he saw the enraged look on Sasuke's face.

Suddenly, he leapt forward, landing on the bottom of Sasuke's bed in a crouched position. It startled Sakura, but Sasuke seemed used to it by now (she supposed that he would have to be, considering how long they'd been friends for) as he stared him down coldly, unconcerned with the fact that Naruto looked almost animal–like in his crouched position, his eyes wide and excited.

"It's about time." He grinned wickedly. "I was starting to think that you were just being plain lazy."

Sasuke's upper lip curled. "_What the hell_ have you done to my face?"

He shrugged, his grin growing more wild and animalistic by the moment. It seemed he enjoyed annoying Sasuke. "Think yourself lucky, you bastard! I was going to cut your hair off."

His left eye twitched.

"Your mom kept trying to wash it off," Sakura told him quietly. "But this idiot kept sneaking back in and drawing it on again."

"That doesn't surprise me in the least." Shoving away his sudden overwhelming urge to brutally murder Naruto, Sasuke glanced down at Sakura. "Where is everyone?"

It was Naruto who replied as he leaned forward, demanding their attention. "They've all gone out. It's only us three here."

Sakura's features scrunched up with confusion. "What about Kankuro?"

"Oh, he's in his room. I meant here in this room there's only us!"

That made her _very_ uncomfortable.

"Everyone else is either hunting or running the perimeter," Naruto continued, not missing the way Sasuke's eyes flashed hungrily at the word 'hunting'. "Kakashi–sensei, Gaara and Temari have gone out to find your parents and bring them back. Oh! And Rin left to get you some things."

"What things?"

Naruto eyed him for a moment, obviously watching the way his throat repeatedly tightened as though Sasuke was trying to swallow. No doubt it was exactly like Itachi had warned them. He was ravenous. Suddenly serious, Naruto shifted his position slightly, preparing himself in case he had to stop Sasuke. He knew that, unlike other Uchiha, Sasuke's control on his thirst wasn't too great and, like Sakura, Naruto disliked the thought of harming innocent people. They weren't too far from a town. She was incredibly grateful for his seriousness in that moment, because how the hell was _she_ supposed to go up against a starving Sasuke?

"She's using her license as a doctor to bring you as much blood as possible." Sasuke's eyes once more flashed and his body tensed. "You can't leave the hideout, Sasuke. Not until you've fully regenerated. We're also too close to a town with a bunch of innocent people and I'm not going to sit back and watch you hurt them."

If looks could kill, Naruto would have been dead over a thousand times with the way Sasuke was suddenly glaring at him. "Naruto. Don't tell me what I can and cannot do."

The glaring competition went on until Sakura smiled and leaned forward, taking a risk as she reached up for Sasuke's face with a wet cloth. His eyes snapped to hers, cold and calculating, but when he realised that Sakura wasn't going to try anything and hurt him, he allowed her to clean the pen from his face, sighing as she did so and making her smile warmly. He really wasn't as bad as he made himself appear, she decided in that moment, watching the vulnerability of his position and the delicate trust he gave to her. And as she'd hoped it would, he seemed much calmer when she was finished.

"And Itachi?"

Sakura paused for a moment as they both watched her and with a thoughtful expression, she focused on Itachi through their bond. He was feeling happy, relaxed. Also, Itachi felt relieved. His little brother was awake and he was okay. The thought had Sakura smiling softly, much to the others' amusement.

"He's with Shisui–san, Rin–san and Obito–san," Sakura finally told him after a moment, her eyes refocusing on what was in front of her. "He'll be back in less than ten minutes." There was a pause. And then, "Sasuke." He looked down at her questioningly. "Thank you. For saving me, I mean. I know nothing I say or do will ever repay you for what you did, but–"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke leaned back against the headboard of his bed. "You don't have to thank me." And then, more reluctantly, "You saved my life, too."

Naruto grinned and dropped from his crouch, his legs folding Indian style on Sasuke's bed. The murderous look on the Uchiha's face was back, but the blond ignored it. "And then the pair of you were all snuggled up and adorable!"

Silence.

Sasuke looked stunned.

Sakura was certain Naruto had a death wish.

"_Snuggled up_?" he repeated, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Heh." Naruto chuckled, scratching his head. He didn't look sorry in the least. In fact it was almost as though he was trying his best to make Sasuke uncomfortable and she didn't appreciate it in the slightest. "Well, you see, we arrived here so I dumped you on the floor and put Sakura–chan next to you, to keep you both together. But when I looked back, you snuggled up to her. Kind of–"

A fist to the face shut him up, throwing the blond across the room and into the wall. "Liar!" Sakura yelled, her clenched fist shaking threateningly. "You upset me and Sasuke stopped me from freaking out and distracting Itachi! And then the second time, _I_ was the one who stuck close to _him_. Idiot!"

He struggled to his feet, trembling as he did so. "S–Sakura–chan…"

She shook her head, her arms folding over her chest as she threw herself back into the seat beside Sasuke's bed.

He smirked appreciatively. "It looks as though I need to thank you."

"Why?"

"For shutting that idiot up."

From his place against the wall, Naruto pouted.

"No problem," she said with a wide smile.

"So," Sasuke sat up straighter and gave them both a serious look. "Are either of you going to explain to me why Kakashi and the other two are here?"

Her smile faltered, eyes widening a fraction with panic. What was she supposed to tell him? Itachi had warned her not to mention Orochimaru in front of Sasuke as it would send him into a fit of rage. But why else would Kakashi, Obito and Rin be with them? Sakura's eyes shot to Naruto's, but he seemed just as clueless as she did and each second that passed by, they could sense Sasuke growing restless and annoyed with their lack of answer.

Grimacing, she looked back up at him. "It'd be best to have Itachi explain–"

"Why?"

"He understands the situation better than we do," Sakura told him, an almost desperate smile pulling at her lips. "And you know Naruto, he'll–"

"He'll break if I push him hard enough," the Uchiha snapped, throwing back his covers as he climbed to his feet.

The moment he did, however, the sound of scraping reached Sakura's ears and she sighed with relief, for it was exactly what they needed to make him pause. It seemed after sensing her panic, Itachi had rushed back, using Shisui's teleportation ability to reach the secret entry of the hideout, if the brief disorientation he'd experienced was anything to go by. It was impossible to get in any other way. You _had_ to go through the traps.

"Get back into bed, Sasuke." Itachi's voice was serious as he appeared in the doorway, blocking Sasuke's exit. To save himself from the younger Uchiha's wrath, Naruto quickly dove behind Itachi, peeking out from his side. A little pathetic of him, he would admit that, but considering the fact that a thirsty, demanding, _very pissed off_ Uchiha Sasuke had his sharingan activated and was willing to _break him_ to get answers, Naruto was not taking any chances. "If you wish to act like a child, I shall treat you as one. Now get back into bed."

And just like that, Sasuke fell back onto the bed with a vicious snarl.

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek. She tried her best to shove the thoughts of Sasuke pouting out of her head, but they refused to leave, because that was exactly what he was doing. He was pouting. Sulking.

Realising that he would not try anything else, Itachi fully entered the room and behind him was Rin, Obito and Shisui, although, as Itachi had, Shisui chose to stay in the doorway. He had a more muscular build than his cousin and Sakura could not deny that as Shisui's hands dropped to his sides, his stance guarded and prepared, she was a little, _very_, intimidated. So far she had not seen much of Shisui's talents but she knew he was a genius and that he was powerful.

"You…" Sasuke's eyes narrowed on Obito's single one, ignoring the rest of them. "How are you still alive and what are you doing here?"

"As cheerful as people say, I see." Obito sighed, glancing over to Itachi. "Everything?" Itachi nodded once. And so Obito told Sasuke everything. Starting from the beginning of the war, to his death, to the supposed Uchiha Madara, to changing Rin and Kakashi, and then finally to Orochimaru attacking them in hopes of stealing his sharingan. "And not only mine, either. He wants Shisui's. He wants your brother's. Considering how powerful you are becoming, I have no doubt that he wishes to obtain yours, also."

A savage look had entered Sasuke's eyes the moment Orochimaru had been mentioned. It was such a bloodthirsty, animalistic look, such a hate–filled and murderous glare, that it had Sakura's breath leaving her, had her literally trembling in fear. The air was filled with a thick, murderous intent, one that screamed right in your face the pain Sasuke was going to cause Orochimaru.

It was terrifying.

Taking the bag from Rin's hands, who had frozen with the paralysing fear of Sasuke's rage, Sakura ignored her instincts, the ones telling her to flee, and took out a packet of blood, raising it hesitantly. "Here. My dad always used to say I'm scary when I'm hungry." Her voice was hoarse and it took everything in her to keep it even, especially when Sasuke's hard eyes snapped to hers. "Maybe if you–"

He snatched the packet out of her hand, ripping it open with his teeth and pouring the contents into his mouth. And the moment it was empty he was throwing it to the ground and snatching the entire bag from her hold.

She pouted, forcing herself to ignore the delicious smell of human blood. "The least you could do is say thank you to Rin–san for getting you all this blood."

He ignored her.

Itachi's eyes narrowed a fraction. "Rin–san went out of her way to get you what you need, Sasuke. Show both her and Sakura some respect. Our mother raised you better than that." Sasuke's eyes slowly slid from the packet in his hand and up to Itachi's, narrowing dangerously when his brother raised an expectant eyebrow. Itachi's eyes once again narrowed. "Sasuke."

"…Thank you."

A small, shaky smile was Rin's reply, whilst Sakura sighed. It seemed, even after everything, Itachi could still control his younger brother. That was a relief to know. Whether it was because he respected Itachi, or because he knew he could not win against him… It didn't matter. What mattered was that he was under control.

"So what's the plan?" Sasuke demanded as he threw yet another empty packet to the ground.

"There isn't one."

Once more, Sasuke's eyes hardened as he glared up at Itachi murderously. Sakura didn't like the look. She hated it. How the hell could he look at his own brother like that? Like he was absolutely worthless? Yes, she could remember what she had been told, could remember how Sasuke lost control sometimes, but that was no excuse. He was allowing himself to get angry.

"You are in no state to fight, Sasuke," Itachi continued, giving him a serious look. "Right now, you will only get yourself killed."

The glare increased.

"Please, Sasuke–san," Rin spoke up, giving him a smile. "Your body is not capable of fighting just yet. Perhaps–"

Obito was suddenly in front of Rin, his single eye bleeding red in response to Sasuke glaring at Rin with wildly spinning red and black eyes.

"Don't look at Rin like that," he spat warningly, his arm lashing out as though he could hide her from Sasuke's glare. "She's trying to help you and you're acting like a spoilt brat. Grow up! This is much bigger than your need for revenge. If you get killed out there, trying to prove some point by fighting Orochimaru, what's going to happen? Your entire clan will be dragged into it. What? You think that nothing will happen if you die? You're wrong, you idiot! You'll have your clan and Naruto getting involved as well as Kakashi – and I refuse to lose my friend, a member of my clan, because you're too childish, too naïve, to know when enough is enough!"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Itachi shake his head at Shisui, silently telling him to stay back and it had dread filling her stomach. Was a fight about to break out? Why wouldn't they get involved?

His upper lip curled. "Childish?" Sasuke repeated slowly, in a low and deadly voice. "Naïve?"

Screw them.

She would stop him herself!

Just as he stood up, Sakura was knocking him straight back down, sending chakra through her entire body to increase her weight, to keep him pressed down into the bed. "Stop it!" she yelled angrily at him, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Stop trying to pick a fight! Obito–san is looking out for his clan, just like you'd look out for your own. They came here because Orochimaru can't reach us here." Sasuke thrashed beneath her and tried to get back up, even going as far as to snap at her with his teeth, but she merely added more chakra, causing him to grunt in pain and the bed to creak threateningly. "_Listen to us_! It's not safe for you to fight right now. Your body is in no condition to fight. But think of it this way: what's going to happen once you regenerate?" Silence met her and Sasuke stopped thrashing, glaring up at her. She met his sharingan daringly. "You're going to grow stronger."

His eyes widened.

"What, you think I've just been sitting on my ass doing nothing these past few months? Hell no! Rin–san has been teaching me all kinds of things and showing me her research. You're going to become stronger when you regenerate, Sasuke." Not by much, but he _would_ become stronger. "If you just wait a little while until your arm is better, who knows how strong you'll be?"

An arm wrapped around her waist, startling Sakura for a moment before Itachi was lifting her off Sasuke and placing her onto her feet. It took him using more strength than he'd ever admit because of the chakra she had sent throughout her body, however after she released it, she became much lighter.

"It is understandable why you are angry, Sasuke. It is reasonable, too. However, I will not allow you to cause unnecessary violence and deaths." Sasuke opened his mouth, about to yell in rage, but Itachi cut him off with a fierce glare. "No. Like Obito–san refuses to lose his clan, I refuse to lose ours." His eyes narrowed dangerously. "What if Mother was to be targeted? Do you think she will last against somebody like Orochimaru?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and a faint tremor took over his body, stunning them all. "…Mother."

"Do you want her to suffer the same way you did?"

At his demand, Sasuke shook his head, his wide eyes staring vacantly down at the bed in pure horror. "No," he whispered, his voice strained and hoarse. "_No_."

"Then do not act selfishly and once you are at full health, I will see if you are fit to fight Orochimaru. Not Rin–san. Not Mother or Father. _Me_."

Still thinking of the horrors he had gone through, still thinking of them happening to _his mother_, Sasuke could do nothing other than nod numbly.


End file.
